Recomeçar
by Ben Dumbledore
Summary: Para Draco Malfoy, a queda do Lorde das Trevas pode ser uma chance de recomeçar. Tudo começa durante o julgamento de Draco, após o término da Guerra. Sob o efeito da Veritaserum, o sonserino dá seu depoimento que toca profundamente o Eleito.
1. Chapter 1

A guerra tinha terminado. Havia já alguns meses desde que Voldemort deixara para sempre este mundo. A comunidade bruxa lutava para se reerguer e se reorganizar. Não havia tempo para chorar os muitos mortos e as famílias bruxas apenas prosseguiam. Logo que o Ministério da magia foi restabelecido, reuniu equipes os aurores que sobraram e contratou os membros da Ordem da Fênix para auxiliar na captura dos Comensais da Morte ainda vivos.

Logo, Azkaban estava cheia de pessoas esperando julgamento. Harry Potter deixara claro que não queria que ninguém deixasse de passar por um julgamento justo e que a todos os prisioneiros deveria ser dada a opção de se submeter ao soro da verdade para provar sua inocência. O Eleito lembrou a todos o que acontecera com seu padrinho, Sirius Black.

Harry, Rony e Hermione faziam parte de todos os julgamentos. Sua presença, como apontara a nova Ministra da Magia, Lydia Green, era absolutamente necessária para que o Trio de Ouro desse informações sobre os julgados. Outros membros da Ordem da Fênix participavam do tribunal. Naquele dia, o Eleito estava sentado ao lado de seus dois melhores amigos, próximo deles estava Arthur Weasley, que assumira o cargo de chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

\- Por que está demorando tanto? – Rony reclamou, em voz alta.

Eles estavam esperando os prisioneiros há pelo menos meia hora, a audiência estava atrasada e um burburinho tomava conta do local.

\- Parece que um dos prisioneiros solicitou Veritaserum. - Kingsley Shacklebolt adentrou o salão do julgamento, assumindo seu local ao lado do Trio de Ouro.

\- Isso é novidade. – comentou Harry.

O menino já estava achando que tinha sido completamente inútil exigir que fosse dada ao réu a opção do uso de soro da verdade, nenhum dos julgados até então tinha feito essa opção. Sua curiosidade falou mais alto.

\- Quem foi? – Hermione questionou, antes que o garoto pudesse fazê-lo.

\- Draco Malfoy. – Shacklebolt informou.

Harry ficou um tanto desconfortável, ele se deu conta de que não sabia que aquele dia seria o julgamento dos Malfoy. Uma certa incredulidade tomava conta do Eleito, ele nunca havia imaginado que Draoc Malfoy, de livre e espontânea vontade iria se expor daquela forma frente a tantos bruxos e bruxas. O sonserino sempre fora absolutamente reservado.

\- E qual é o problema? – questionou Rony. – O Ministério não tem a poção em estoque?

\- Tem, mas o garoto Malfoy precisa preencher uma papelada autorizando o uso. – o auror explicou. – Além disso, Lúcio está criticando o filho, bastante insatisfeito com a decisão.

\- Malfoy está enfrentando o pai? – Hermione ergueu a sobracelha.

\- O garoto está irredutível, não se importou com nada que o pai disse. – Kingsley contou.

Naquele momento, Draco Malfoy adentrou o local. Harry arregalou os olhos ao ver o outro, naquele homem não havia nada da postura e aparência impecáveis que já vira alguma vez no velho inimigo de escola. A guerra já tinha levado muito do viço de Draco Malfoy e os meses em Azkaban terminaram de levar o que restara. Ele estava pálido, sujo e seu corpo as vezes entregava-se a tremores profundos que o sonserino lutava para disfarçar.

\- Dou início a Audiência Criminal do dia vinte e cinco de julho, cuja finalidade é a apuração dos crimes cometidos por Draco Lucius Malfoy, residente na Mansão Malfoy, em Wiltshire. Inquisidora: Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. – a voz de Arthur Weasley se fez ouvir. – Sr. Malfoy, o senhor é acusado de ser partidário de Você-Sabe-Quem, de ter atuado como Comensal da Morte e por consequência feito uso de maldições imperdoáveis, puníveis com pena de prisão perpétua em Azkaban. O senhor é acusado, também, da tentativa de assassinato de Alvo Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, que resultou em danos graves em Cátia Bell e Ronald Arthur Weasley, e de deliberadamente planejar e tornar possível a entrada de outros Comensais da Morte na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts na noite da morte do já citado diretor. O que o senhor tem a dizer a seu favor, sr. Malfoy?

Draco parecia tão magro e frágil que poderia se desfazer ali mesmo. Mas sua voz soou surpreendentemente firme quando ele falou.

\- Eu nunca fui realmente partidário do Lorde das Trevas, talvez quando eu era mais novo, quando acreditava na visão deturpada que meu pai tem do mundo. Mas posso afirmar que não concordo com a maneira que Você-Sabe-Quem agiu.

Após essa primeira afirmação, Harry entendeu porque Malfoy tinha solicitado o soro da verdade. Ele queria ter a chance de mostrar, que embora muitas das acusações que pesavam sobre ele tenham sido verdadeiras, não havia trevas dentro do sonserino.

\- No entanto, se tornou comensal da morte? – Arthur Weasley questionou.

\- Eu fui coagido a receber a marca negra após meu pai cair em descrédito junto a Você-Sabe-Quem, por ter falhado em uma missão. Se eu não aceitasse tornar-me Comensal da Morte, iria morrer, bem como toda a minha família. Eu não tinha para onde fugir, sabia que meu pai não deixaria o Lorde das Trevas e que, por consequência, minha mãe também não. Eu não tinha opção a não ser ficar para impedir que minha mãe fosse torturada e morta após a minha partida.

Arthur Weasley assentiu.

\- Foi quando você recebeu a missão de assassinar Alvo Dumbledore?

\- Sim. – Draco confirmou. – Quanto mais o tempo passava, após o dia no qual recebi a ordem de Você-Sabe-Quem, mais eu tinha certeza que não era capaz de matar. Durante todo aquele ano eu tentei me convencer de que poderia fazer aquilo.

\- Por que não conseguiu? – Arthur Weasley perguntou, fazendo Draco Malfoy erguer as sobrancelhas.

Muitas pessoas no recinto estranharam a pergunta do sr. Weasley. Harry notou imediatamente que ele estava se compadecendo de Draco e dando a chance do menino se explicar. Arthur Weasley era extraordinariamente bondoso e humano, e por isso mesmo não existiria ninguém melhor que ele para aquela função. Ninguém seria mais justo.

\- No dia que fiquei frente a frente com o diretor e ele me disse que eu não queria de fato mata-lo, fiquei assustado com a rapidez com a qual ele tinha descoberto a verdade sobre mim. – Malfoy dava seu depoimento e, enquanto o fazia, Harry se lembrava da noite que Dumbledore morrera. Era verdade o que o sonserino dizia, tinha ficado completamente claro naquele momento que Draco Malfoy não era capaz de matar. Desde aquele dia, Harry já tinha se dado conta de que o garoto não era verdadeiramente mal. – Era verdade que eu tinha armado todas as minhas tentativas de assassinato sabendo que elas dificilmente atingiriam Dumbledore. Sei que feri outras pessoas nessas tentativas, o alívio tomava conta de mim cada vez que eu tomava conhecimento de que o meu plano tinha sido descoberto e não tinha sido fatal para ninguém. Também gostaria de nunca ter deixado que os Comensais da Morte invadissem Hogwarts.

\- O senhor se arrepende de tais atos? – O sr. Weasley perguntou.

\- Sim, sinceramente. – ele disse, sem necessidade. A poção da verdade não o deixaria mentir. Draco Malfoy parecia se esforçar para colocar todo seu orgulho de lado e despejar a verdade em seu coração, impelida pela poção que aceitara beber. – Eu gostaria de pedir perdão a srta. Cátia Bell, ao sr. Ronald Weasley e às suas famílias.

Um burburinho tomou o cômodo. Harry encarou seu melhor amigo, o ruivo parecia incrédulo, encarando Malfoy com a boca aberta. Com certeza Rony Weasley achou que já tinha visto de tudo durante a Guerra, nunca imaginou que viveria para ver o dia no qual Draco Malfoy pedira perdão por alguma coisa, muito menos a um Weasley. Era de conhecimento geral que outrora a família Malfoy considerara os Weasley bruxos de segunda categoria.

\- Sr. Draco Malfoy, o senhor já fez uso da Maldição Impérius? – o julgamento foi retomado.

\- Sim, uma vez, em Madame Rosmerta, proprietária do Três Vassouras.

\- O senhor já fez uso da Maldição Cruciatus? – Arthur Weasley tornou a perguntar.

\- Não. – Draco Malfoy respondeu. – Tampouco do Avada Kedavra.

Harry olhou dentro dos olhos muito azuis do sonserino. Percebeu que o garoto o encarava firmemente e sustentou o seu olhar. Sentiu uma verdadeira empatia por aquele homem que estava ali, expondo-se a um tribunal para ser julgado. Ele via aquele garotinho de 11 anos que na loja da Madame Malkin lhe dissera que somente filhos de famílias bruxas poderiam frequentar Hogwarts. Draco crecera ouvindo de seus pais que aquela maneira de pensar era correta e fora completamente coagido a seguir o caminho das trevas. Draco Malfoy não precisava ser punido, Draco precisava ser salvo.

\- Alguém tem algum questionamento a fazer ao sr. Malfoy? – Sr. Weasley perguntou.

O Eleito pensou durante alguns segundos, quando Arthur Weasley já abria a boca novamente para falar, Harry se manifestou.

\- Você sabia que era eu? Quando fomos capturados. – o grifinório se esqueceu de toda a formalidade.

\- Sim. – Draco Malfoy respondeu, erguendo a sobrancelha. – Te reconheci imediatamente.

Eles sustentaram o olhar um do outro durante alguns segundos. Ambos sabiam o que aquilo significava. Se Draco tivesse entregado imediatamente Harry na Mansão Malfoy, Lucio teria chamado por Voldemort antes que Belatriz chegasse e reconhecesse a espada, impedindo a vinda do Lorde das Trevas. Harry teria sido morto.

\- Senhor chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, eu gostaria de testemunhar a favor do sr. Draco Malfoy.

Todos os presentes voltaram sua atenção para o Eleito, olhando para ele com surpresa, inclusive o Sr. Weasley, Rony, Hermione e Draco Malfoy. Aliás, este último parecia o mais surpreendido entre todas as pessoas. Harry entendia porque o tribunal parecia tão estupefato. Durante todos os julgamentos, Harry somente interferira para fazer acusações aos réus, que eram de fato comensais da morte assassinos e perigosos.

\- O sr. Draco Malfoy fingiu não reconhecer a mim e aos meus amigos quando fomos capturados e levados para sua residência. Foi por causa de sua atitude que foi possível evitar que Voldemort chegasse até mim em um momento no qual eu estava desarmado, sem consciência exata do que eu poderia fazer para mata-lo e mais, em um momento no qual ele ainda não podia ser morto.

Durante todo momento no qual o Eleito falou, o sonserino não desprendeu os olhos de seu rosto. Harry tampouco o fez.

\- Muito bem, sr. Potter. – Sr. Weasley começou. – Dando sequência ao julgamento, devido ao uso de Veritaserum ficou claro que o sr. Draco Malfoy foi coagido a tornar-se Comensal da Morte e nunca matou ou torturou alguém. Ficou claro, também, que o sr. Malfoy nunca quis ou foi capaz de matar Alvo Dumbledore. De modo que ele é inocente destas acusações e não há o que contestar. No entanto, constatou-se também que ele fez uso da Maldição Impérius, que suas tentativas de assassinato causaram danos a dois inocentes e que ele possibilitou a invasão de Hogwarts por comensais da morte. Esta Corte votará pelo perdão dos crimes ou pela condenação do réu. Quem é a favor da anistia?

Todos os presentes voltaram-se para o Eleito novamente e o assistiram erguer a mão. Harry sabia que Malfoy tinha alguma culpa, mas acreditava que ele fora mais carregado até aquele caminho do que seguido por ele com intenção própria.

Além disso, ele tinha tentado protege-lo na mansão, merecia a chance de ser quem ele teria sido se não tivesse crescido em um ambiente tão intolerante. O garoto havia permitido o uso da poção e mostrara verdadeiro e genuíno arrependimento. Isso era algo que não se poderia dizer de nenhum outro réu julgado por aquela Corte após a queda de Voldemort.

Com o voto do Eleito, vieram os votos de Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger, posteriormente, de Kingsley Shacklebolt e Arthur Weasley. Ao verem o Eleito, ou melhor, o Trio de Ouro assumir essa postura, a grande maioria dos presentes ergueu a mão e votou junto de Harry Potter. As pessoas confiavam no julgamento do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

\- Sr. Draco Lucius Malfoy, essa Corte concede ao senhor a anistia pelos crimes cometidos durante a segunda Grande Guerra. – Arthur Weasley sentenciou. – O senhor está livre.

Harry encarou o sonserino, viu que ele estava surpreso com o desfecho do julgamento. Quando sua varinha foi devolvida a ele, o esboço de um sorriso chegou a aparecer brevemente em seus lábios, antes de se apagar por completo. O louro olhou mais uma vez na direção do Eleito e depois deixou o salão de julgamento.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy estava quase que completamente submerso na banheira do seu banheiro privativo na Mansão Malfoy; somente o nariz e os olhos permaneciam fora da água, permitindo que o sonserino respirasse e encarasse o teto. Ele tinha chegado do julgamento e a primeira coisa que fizera foi mandar que um dos elfos domésticos lhe preparasse um banho, ele estava totalmente imundo dos meses em Azkaban.

Já limpo, em sua banheira, a mente de Draco viajava pelos acontecimentos daquela tarde. Draco nunca imaginara que seria completamente perdoado, embora tivesse acreditado que com o uso do Veritaserum, sua pena em Azkaban seria drasticamente reduzida. Mas havia uma voz em sua cabeça que insistia: foi mesmo por isso que você exigiu o uso de soro da verdade, enfrentando seu pai e aceitando se expor frente a dezenas de bruxos?

Ele se lembrou do dia mais cedo, quando aguardava com sua família em uma pequena sala no Ministério da Magia. O chefe dos Aurores, Kingsley Shacklebolt, tinha comentado com o auror recruta (que assumira a missão de vigiar os prisioneiros) que Harry Potter estava presente em todos os julgamentos criminais de Comensais da Morte. Foi poderosa a raiva que o inundou naquele momento, o Santo Potter agora era de fato herói e se sua postura de salvador do mundo já era incrivelmente irritante antes, ainda mais agora que ele derrotara Voldemort.

 _Bury all your secrets in my skin_

 _Come away with innocence,_

 _And leave me with my sins_

 _The air around me still feels like a cage_

 _And love is just a camouflage_

 _for what resembles rage again..._

E então, naquele momento na sala de espera do Ministério, ele lembrou de Potter salvando-o do fogo na sala precisa. Ele já aceitara que ia morrer quando viu Harry voar em sua direção. Primeiro ficou assustadoramente surpreso, depois, sua mente ficou inundada da imutável verdade: aquele era Potter, e Potter nunca deixaria alguém morrer se pudesse evitar. Então, concluiu que ele, Draco Malfoy, também queria impedir qualquer morte ou sofrimento.

Todas as vezes que vira alguém ser morto ou torturado, muitas vezes por seu próprio pai, um sentimento horrível tomava conta de si e ele tinha certeza: desejava ardentemente ter evitado aquilo. Draco Malfoy sabia da horrível verdade, ele tinha exigido Veritaserum para provar a Potter quem ele realmente era. Mostrar que os horrores da guerra tinham transformado aquela criança mimada e egocêntrica, e que ele não tinha o mal e a crueldade dentro de si, por mais que ele próprio tivesse tentado desesperadamente encontrar esse mal há algum tempo atrás.

Na banheira, Draco se lembrou dos olhos intensamente verdes de Harry Potter cravados nele durante todo o julgamento. Provavelmente, vários outros bruxos o encaravam, mas para ele parecia não haver ninguém além de Potter no salão do julgamento. Ele sentia o Eleito o julgando, medindo o valor das suas palavras irreparavelmente verdadeiras. Por que ele era o único que importava?

 _My heart is just too dark to care._

 _I can't destroy what isn't there._

 _Deliver me into my fate_

 _If I'm alone I cannot hate_

 _I don't deserve to have you..._

 _My smile was taken long ago_

 _If I can change I hope I never know_

Já há muito tempo Draco tinha compreendido que Harry Potter era uma presença marcante em sua trajetória pessoal. Desde o primeiro ano, quando ele rejeitou sua amizade. Depois a cada vez que se esbarraram em Hogwarts e um impulso incontrolável impelia Draco a provocar aquele garoto de alguma forma. O Santo Potter. Um heroizinho irritante. Por que ele importava tanto?

E o pior, pensou Draco, erguendo-se da água morna da banheira. Saíra daquele julgamento devendo ainda mais do que já devia a Harry Potter. Se antes carregava nas costas o peso de ter a vida salva pelo Eleito, agora devia a ele também sua liberdade. Sem dúvida, fora Potter quem virara todos os presentes ao seu favor. Ele havia testemunhado e votado pelo perdão de Draco, e ninguém queria ficar contra o Homem-Que-Derrotou-Voldemort.

 _So save your breath, I will not hear._

 _I think I made it very clear._

 _You couldn't hate enough to love._

 _Is that supposed to be enough?_

 _I only wish you weren't my friend._

 _Then I could hurt you in the end._

 _I never claimed to be a saint..._

 _My own was banished long ago_

 _It took the death of hope to let you go_

Draco enxugou-se com uma toalha macia enquanto encarava a si próprio no espelho. Despois de um banho, ele ainda tinha a beleza própria de um Malfoy. É verdade, porém, que as olheiras tomavam seu rosto e seu corpo estava mais magro do que jamais tinha sido. Ele lembrou da sua mãe, que a essa altura já deveria estar sendo enviada de volta a Azkaban. Sua mãe o amava, apesar de todos os crimes que ela cometera. Um amor profundo e incondicional. E ele a amava também, sentia muito por vê-la sofrer em Azkaban.

Seu pai, ao contrário, ele sentia que merecia. Tudo o que vira seu pai fazer, sem qualquer remorso, era horrível demais para ser perdoado, até pelo próprio filho. Ele tinha uma prazer sádico na dor dos outros que assustava o sonserino. Além disso, Draco sabia que o que seu pai sentia por ele não era amor. Quando era mais novo, acreditava que seu pai o amava, no entanto, posteriormente, ficou claro que seu pai o via como uma maneira de perpetuar o bom nome da família Malfoy. Era isso que Draco era para Lúcio, um herdeiro, não um filho.

Depois de vestido, ele se encaminhou para a sala de jantar, onde os Elfos Domésticos já haviam preparado a refeição. Ele sentou-se sozinho, sentindo-se engolido por aquela Mansão. Amanhã mesmo, ele decidiu, iria procurar outro lugar pra morar. Jamais conseguiria permanecer naquele local que fora palco de tanto sofrimento, dele e de tantos outros: trouxas, bruxos, elfos. Dos porões, ele ouvia ainda o eco dos gritos de dor das pessoas sendo torturadas. Nos corredores, ele via ainda o vislumbre de Voldemort caminhando, com seu rosto ofídico.

Ele comeu rapidamente, pois logo após a primeira garfada percebeu o quanto estava faminto. No entanto, quando pousou o garfo na mesa, viu Narcisa Malfoy adentrar o cômodo.

\- Mãe. – ele exclamou.

\- Draco. – Narcisa sorria com amor para seu filho, correndo em sua direção para abraça-lo.

Os dois ficaram alguns segundos abraçados e Draco buscava absorver o que tinha acontecido.

\- Ele perdoou você? – o garoto estava incrédulo.

Narcisa sabia a quem o filho se referia.

\- Nem Potter poderia fazer isso, filho. Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de me submeter ao soro da verdade. – a mãe disse, pesarosa. – Eu tenho muitas mortes nas costas, Draco.

\- Então, o que está fazendo aqui?

\- O garoto propôs um regime domiciliar pra mim. Eu estou presa, mas não em Azkaban e sim aqui, na Mansão. – a mãe explicou. – eu não posso usar magia, não tenho mais varinha. E agora tenho um rastreador.

\- Como o dos bruxos menores de idade? – questionou Draco.

\- Não. – ela contou. – O meu está ligado diretamente a minha magia. Outras pessoas podem lançar feitiços aqui em casa e o Ministério saberá que foi outro bruxo que não eu.

Draco estava completamente confuso e surpreso. Por que Harry iria virar um tribunal a favor de sua mãe? Entendia que tivesse feito isso por ele, quando o ouviu dizer o quanto se arrependia de seus atos e o quanto não queria ser um comensal da morte, tudo isso sob o efeito de Veritaserum. Mas certamente isso não se aplicava a sua mãe.

\- Eu não entendo. Ouvi dizer que ele não estava se manifestando a favor de nenhum comensal... – o garoto verbalizou suas dúvidas.

A mãe sentou-se à mesa, junto do garoto e pediu que um Elfo lhe servisse um prato.

\- Tem uma coisa que você não sabe, Draco. – Narcisa começou a contar. – Na última batalha, quando Lorde das Trevas lançou o Avada Kedavra no garoto Potter, ele me mandou verificar se ele tinha de fato morrido. Quando me aproximei, percebi que ele estava vivo, mas já não estava mais me importando qual seria o desfecho daquela guerra. Eu perguntei a ele se você estava vivo, ele sinalizou que sim, e então eu menti para o Lorde das Trevas. Disse que Potter estava morto.

Draco não estava exatamente surpreso com a atitude da mãe. Sabia que ela o amava mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Sabia também que a fidelidade dela ao Lorde das Trevas não era real, ela era totalmente fiel apenas a ideologia que ele defendia. Sua mãe acreditava de corpo e alma na superioridade dos bruxos, na pureza do sangue, e na liberdade de uso das artes das trevas. Porém, no momento no qual Voldemort reduziu sua família a nada, a orgulhosa Narcisa Malfoy já estava ao lado do Lorde das Trevas apenas por medo.

\- Foi por isso que Potter testemunhou ao meu favor e pediu por um regime mais brando. – a mãe contou. – Seu pai foi enviado para Azkaban, prisão perpétua. Nunca mais vou vê-lo.

Draco sabia que a mãe não se importava realmente com Lúcio, ele certamente queria mais é que o pai pagasse por seus crimes em Azkaban. Agora Narcisa não era mais uma mulher livre. Mas ainda poderia viver com conforto e ter ao seu lado o filho. O sentimento de gratidão à Potter amargou sua garganta novamente. O sonserino não queria lhe dever tanto.

\- Eu estou muito bem filho. – a mãe o tranquilizou, imaginando talvez que o desassossego em seu rosto tivesse sido por Narcisa ter dito que nunca mais veria o marido. – Isso é melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu poderia esperar. Aliás, Potter me deu o melhor presente que poderia ter dado, a sua liberdade. Você não tem mais qualquer dívida com a justiça, pode construir um futuro.

Graçar a Potter, Draco pensou, contrariado.

\- O que foi, Draco? – Narcisa questionou. – Por que não está feliz?

\- Eu estou. – ele mentiu, depois deixou a verdade escapar, antes que pudesse pensar no que dizia. – Eu só não queria dever nada a ele.

\- Draco, deixe esse orgulho de lado. – Narcisa aconselhou.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas de surpresa, nunca imaginou ouvir sua mãe dizer pra ele deixar o orgulho de lado. Narcisa era conhecida por ser uma mulher bastante orgulhosa. A mãe riu com a surpresa do filho.

\- Eu sei que é estranho me ouvir dizer isso, filho! – Narcisa falou. – Se tem uma coisa que essa guerra me ensinou foi que felicidade não tem nada a ver com o bom nome da família Malfoy. Eu quero que você seja feliz, Draco. Você, meu filho. Não o meu herdeiro.

\- Quem é você e o que fez com a minha mãe? – Draco brincou.

\- Estou falando sério, Draco. – a mãe lhe sorriu. – A guerra acabou, a comunidade bruxa está se reconstruindo. Seja parte desse novo mundo. Recomece. Você ainda é muito jovem meu filho, deixe tudo isso para trás. Pode ser tarde demais pra mim, mas não é pra você.

Mais tarde, deitado em seu quarto, antes de dormir, Draco pensou no conselho da mãe. O garoto realmente queria recomeçar, estudar, conquistar um lugar no mundo. O seu orgulho, no entanto, ele não conseguia deixar de lado. Ele lembrou-se novamente da maneira como Potter o encarava em seu julgamento. Era pena o que ele tinha visto, tão nitidamente naqueles olhos verdes?

Ele não queria a pena de Potter. Draco sentia que quanto mais ele devia ao Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, mas distante estava dele. Como se mergulhasse cada vez mais em um abismo, encarando o outro em seu pedestal. Até o dia em que Potter nem mesmo se lembrasse de olhar pra baixo. Uma vozinha o incomodou em sua mente: "Por que você se importa tanto, Draco Malfoy".

 _So break yourself against my stones_

 _And spit your pity in my soul_

 _My love was punished long ago_

 _If you still care, don't ever let me know._


	3. Chapter 3

\- Parece que estou revivendo o sexto ano em Hogwarts. – Rony suspirou.

\- Hã? – o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu perguntou.

\- É a milésima vez que você faz algum comentário sobre o Malfoy. – o ruivo explicou. – Você está obcecado por esse garoto, como no sexto ano.

\- Eu não estou obcecado. – Harry contestou, ficando vermelho.

Será que estava mesmo falando o tempo todo de Draco Malfoy? Era verdade que ele vinha pensando muito no julgamento do sonserino, o louro o surpreendera de diversas formas. No sexto ano, quando Draco estava a serviço de Voldemort, Harry entendia que o que o fazia focar tanto no sonserino. Ele desconfiava de suas atividades e precisava descobrir o que havia acontecido.

Ele recordou-se do dia que encontrou Draco no banheiro e lhe lançou um Sectumsempra, na época ficara horrorizado por ter feito aquilo a outro ser humano, agora se sentia ainda pior por saber que naquele momento Draco sofria e amargava a dúvida de arriscar a sobrevivência de seus pais ou arriscar tudo o que ele era como ser humano. Tudo o que ele ainda é.

Harry balançou a cabeça e tentou focar-se no que estava fazendo. Não havia sentido nenhum em ficar pensando sobre Malfoy o tempo todo.

\- Desculpe, Ron. – ele comentou. – O que você estava dizendo sobre as imperdoáveis?

Harry e Ron estavam estudando para os NIEMs. Há alguns dias tinham recebido uma coruja de Hogwarts, agora dirigida pela professora McGonagall, dizendo que todos os alunos teriam a opção de refazer o ano letivo anterior (interrompido pela última batalha e que contou com comensais da morte lecionando) ou fazer os exames finais marcados para o dia 1º de setembro.

No caso de Harry e Rony, fazer os exames finais signficava prestar os NIEMs. Hermione também tinha decidido fazer as provas, mas estava estudando na casa de seus pais (agora na Austrália). Muitos alunos tinham feito essa opção, outros porém, iam refazer o ano letivo, principalmente aqueles que foram impedidos totalmente de frequentar Hogwarts, ou por serem nascidos trouxas ou por fazerem parte de uma família perseguida por Voldemort e que permaneceu foragida durante a guerra.

Harry estava morando na Toca desde o fim da Guerra. A família Weasley estava buscando se reconstruir e seguir em frente apesar da morte de Fred, que passados alguns meses, ainda era uma perda insuportável, principalmente para Jorge e para a sra. Weasley. Naquele dia, Harry e Rony tinham acordado cedo, tomado café e começado sua pesada rotina de estudos. Depois de algumas horas estudando, Gina Weasley adentrou o quarto.

\- Mamãe está chamando pra almoçar. – a menina olhou diretamente para o irmão.

A ruiva bateu a porta sem nem olhar pra Harry.

\- Acho que sua irmã ainda está chateada comigo. – o Eleito comentou o óbvio.

Com a derrota de Voldemort, Gina começou a pressionar Harry para que eles reatassem o namoro. Durante todo o último ano, Harry achou que era exatamente o que ele queria. Mas agora, que tudo tinha se acabado e que seu namoro com Gina era completamente possível, ele tinha compreendido que não era mais o mesmo garoto que namorara a irmã de Rony no sexto ano em Hogwarts. Gina, por sua vez, ele tinha notado, também não era a mesma menina.

\- Não se preocupe. – Rony disse. – Isso passa.

\- Não queria ter magoado ela dessa forma. Eu a amo. – Harry explicou-se. – Mas eu a amo como a uma irmã.

\- Eu sei disso, você não precisa se explicar pra mim, Harry. – Ron argumentou. – Na verdade, Gina também não se sente mais do mesmo jeito em relação a você... na verdade, Hermione me contou que algo aconteceu entre Gina e Neville no tempo que eles ficaram resistindo juntos em Hogwarts.

Harry se impressionou por Rony parecer tão tranquilo em falar de sua irmã se relacionando com um cara. Nem parecia o garoto que outrora quis sair de um estabelecimento só pra não ver Gina acompanhada. Realmente, a guerra redefinia mesmo as prioridades de um ser humano. O Eleito também reparou que não sentia nenhum grau de ciúmes, na verdade, desejava que desse tudo certo entre os dois e que Gina e Neville fossem felizes.

\- Isso não faz nenhum sentido. – Harry argumentou. – Se ela também não quer namorar comigo, porque está tão chateada por eu não querer namorar com ela?

\- Como foi que Hermione disse?... – o ruivo pensou durante alguns segundos – Gina está tentando desesperadamente reviver uma coisa que já não existe.

\- Continuo sem compreender. – o Eleito desistiu.

\- Escreva uma carta pra Hermione e pergunte, colega. – Ron exclamou. – Você não espera mesmo que eu tenha tamanha compreensão da mente feminina, espera?

Harry sorriu para seu amigo. Algumas coisas nunca mudariam. A habilidade de Ron (e a sua própria) de lidar com questões emocionais era uma delas.

\- Às vezes seria melhor se eu não estivesse morando na Toca. – Harry argumentou, com sensatez.

\- Nem pense nisso, mamãe vai morrer se você se mudar. – Ron avisou.

\- Eu teria que fazer isso, eventualmente. – o menino apontou. – Quem sabe depois dos exames?

\- Você é quem vai contar pra ela. – o ruivo deu de ombros, referindo-se a sua mãe.

E então os dois amigos desceram para almoçar.

\- / -

Havia chegado o dia dos NIEMs. Ron e Harry tinham se encontrado com Hermione em Hogsmeade, de onde foram juntos para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Naquele primeiro dia, fariam o exame teórico e o exame prático de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Harry estava confiante que não teria problemas com essa disciplina.

Todos os estudantes que prestariam exames foram reunidos no Salão Principal. Era o dia 1º de setembro, mas os outros estudantes que cursariam normalmente o ano letivo só chegariam à escola mais tarde. Hermione estava extremamente nervosa, o que Ron e Harry achavam cômico. Depois de tudo o que eles passaram no ano anterior, a menina conseguia estar nervosa com uma prova. Como se não fosse óbvio que Hermione tiraria a nota máxima em tudo.

O nervosismo, no entanto, atingiu Harry Potter também. Não por causa dos exames, mas porque ele viu Draco Malfoy adentrar o salão principal. Agora que o vira, parecia extremamente óbvio que o sonserino estaria ali. Era lógico que ele iria querer prestar os exames e obter seu diploma, para seguir algum tipo de carreira profissional. Mas embora Harry não tirasse Malfoy do pensamento, por algum motivo não estava preparado para vê-lo ali.

Os seus olhares se cruzaram durante alguns segundos. Harry sentiu um choque percorrer todo o seu corpo. O sonserino foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar, sentando-se de costas para o grifinório. A professora McGonagall deu as boas-vindas ao presentes e iniciou o período do exame teórico. Harry fez força para desviar o pensamento do louro e se concentrar no exame.

Algumas horas depois, o período do exame teórico chegou ao fim e todos os alunos deixaram o salão principal e foram direcionados por Filch até as portas da sala de DCAT e instruídos a ficarem em silêncio até que seus nomes foram chamados. Dentro da sala de aula estavam os especialistas na área que fariam o exame prático com os estudantes.

Harry fingiu prestar atenção em Hermione murmurando uma séria interminável de azarações enquanto esperava chegar sua vez. Draco estava distante da entrada, conversando com um colega da sonserina. Quando Zacharias Smith e Michael Corner deixaram a sala quase que simultaneamente, a professora McGonagall chamou:

\- POTTER, Harry. MALFOY, Draco.

O Eleito olhou brevemente para o sonserino e então os dois adentraram o cômodo. Cada um caminhou diretamente para um dos avaliadores, se distanciando novamente um do outro. O avaliador de Harry era o próprio Kingsley Shacklebolt. O homem cumprimentou Harry, sorrindo. Começou a solicitar uma série de feitiços ao grifinório e ele os executou com excelência. Aquele era o único exame que Harry sabia que se sairia muito bem, assim como tinha ocorrido durante os NOMs.

\- Sei que você já fez esse nos NOMs Harry, mas faz parte do NIEM em DCAT, então preciso pedir que você conjure um Patrono. – Shacklebolt solicitou.

Harry deu de ombros e pensou em sua lembrança feliz. Antes, porém, que o conhecido veado saísse de sua varinha, um alto rugido encheu o cômodo. O Eleito e Kingsley viraram automaticamente para o lado e viram o enorme leão de luz que havia sido projetado por Draco Malfoy.

O grifinório se surpreendeu. Nunca tinha sabido que o Patrono de Draco era um leão, na verdade, ele não sabia nem mesmo se o sonserino sabia produzir um Patrono corpóreo. Era no mínimo estranho que um membro da Sonserina tivesse um Patrono que tomava a forma do animal símbolo da grifinória, principalmente se tratando de duas casas tradicionalmente rivais.

Com Draco Malfoy ocupando sua mente, Harry acabou pronunciando o feitiço, visto que o avaliador já olhava para ele de modo especulativo, aguardando que o garoto produzisse o Patrono. O veado prateado partiu em direção ao enorme leão que ainda voava pelo cômodo, ambos correram na direção um do outro e se fundiram no centro da sala. A luz que tomou o cômodo foi tão intensa que Harry precisou posicionar o braço na frente dos olhos. Quase um minuto inteiro se passou sem que o brilho ofuscante cessasse.

\- MAGNÍFICO! – gritou o velho bruxo que avaliava Malfoy. – Há muitos anos que não vejo algo assim.

\- Do que se trata? – questionou Shacklebolt, assombrado.

A pergunta do auror preocupou bastante o Eleito. Se alguém tão experiente quanto Shacklebolt não compreendia o que tinha ocorrido na sala, significava que se tratava de algo bem raro e de grande potencial mágico.

\- Quando dois bruxos compartilham uma memória poderosa isso pode acontecer. – o bruxo explicou. – Eu só vi ocorrer uma vez, foi um Patrono tão intenso que foi capaz de afastar milhares de Dementadores. Embora, eu ousaria dizer, que esse foi ainda mais poderoso.

Shacklebolt disse alguma coisa depois disso, mas Harry não ouviu. Ele perdeu-se no azul dos olhos de Draco Malfoy, a mente trabalhando de maneira alucinada para entender o que tinha acontecido ali. O sonserino parecia estar extremamente desconfortável e questionou ao seu avaliador se o exame havia terminado, quando liberado, deixou o cômodo com rapidez.

Assim que saiu da sala de DCAT, o grifinório percebeu que todos os alunos que aguardavam do lado de fora estavam assombrados. Aparentemente a poderosa luz que surgiu da união do seu Patrono com o Patrono de Malfoy tinha chegado até o lado de fora da sala, impondo-se sobre as frestas da porta.

\- Como você conjurou isso, Harry? – perguntou um colega da Corvinal, do mesmo ano que ele. O menino cogitara que Harry tinha produzido uma magia avançadíssima durante o exame.

\- Isso foi o seu Patrono? – Ron questionou, em voz baixa.

\- Malfoy saiu feito um furacão... – Hermione comentou, mais baixo ainda, em tom inquisidor.

\- Depois eu explico. – Harry murmurou e se afastou da sala, aguardando que os amigos fizessem o teste. O Eleito olhara pelos corredores da escola em busca de Draco, mas o sonserino já não estava mais em Hogwarts.

\- / -

\- Agora, nos explique o que aconteceu. – Pediu Hermione, assim que ela, Harry e Rony adentraram o quarto do ruivo, trancando a porta e lançando um Abaffiato. O trio de ouro tinha ido imediatamente para Toca assim que Ron e Hermione terminaram o exame de DCAT, e mal cumprimentaram os Weasleys presentes, já traçaram um caminho reto até o quarto do ruivo.

\- Bom, Kingsley pediu que eu conjurasse um Patrono. Me preparei para fazer o feitiço, mas então me distrai com o Patrono do Malfoy. – o Eleito tentava colocar em palavras o que tinha acontecido na sala de DCAT. – Quando conjurei o feitiço, não estava focado na minha lembrança feliz, mas no Draco, digo, na situação, entende? Então, meu Patrono, ao invés de voar pela sala, foi direto para onde estava o Patrono do Malfoy e eles meio que se fundiram formando uma... bom... explosão de luz.

\- Isso é muito estranho. – Ron comentou. Harry concordava fervorosamente com seu melhor amigo.

\- Kingsley comentou alguma coisa? – Hermione tentava extrair alguma informação útil.

\- Não, Kingsley não fazia ideia do que tinha acontecido. – Harry assombrou a amiga com a informação. – Foi o bruxo que estava avaliando o Malfoy que disse que isso acontece quando dois bruxos tem a mesma memória feliz.

A mente de Hermione parecia trabalhar numa velocidade intensa.

\- Se você estava pensando no Malfoy, significa que o Malfoy também estava pensando em você, e que isso foi forte o suficiente para causar esse fenômeno. – a amiga disse muito pausadamente, como se tentasse encontrar alguma explicação alternativa enquanto proclamava o óbvio, sem saber muito bem como colocar em palavras a ligação existente entre Harry e o sonserino.

\- Isso não faz nenhum sentido, por que eu faria parte da lembrança feliz que Draco Malfoy escolheu pra conjurar um Patrono? – O Eleito questionou.

\- Por que Draco Malfoy fazia parte da sua lembrança feliz? – Hermione devolveu a pergunta, de modo sagaz.

\- Não fazia, eu pensei na mesma lembrança de sempre. – Harry explicou. – Foi um acidente, o Patrono dele me distraiu no último segundo e eu acabei conjurando o feitiço pensando nele.

\- Acho que isso não faz diferença, Harry. – Ron disse com cuidado. – Se o seu Patrono funcionou, significa que pensar nele foi uma lembrança feliz eficaz pra você.

Os dois amigos trocaram um olhar rápido, ambos meio desesperados com essa constatação.

\- Por que você se distraiu com o Patrono dele? – Hermione questionou, inteligente como sempre fora.

\- Bom... – Harry contou. – O Patrono dele é um leão.

Rony boqueabriu-se. Hermione estreitou os olhos.

\- O símbolo da grifinória? – o ruivo citou o óbvio. – Isso é no mínimo perturbador.

\- Com certeza não se trata de mera coincidência. – a menina soltou. – O Patrono de Malfoy ser o símbolo da grifinória e então, do nada, este mesmo Patrono unir-se poderosamente um outro Patrono conjurado justamente por um grifinório.

\- Você não está querendo dizer que o Patrono do Malfoy é um Leão por causa de mim, está? – A voz de Harry soou estridente, e Ron cobriu a boca com a mão direita.

Hermione não respondeu, apenas fitou o rosto de Harry Potter, completamente impassível.


	4. Chapter 4

Merda! Merda! Merda! Era só o que Draco Malfoy pensava enquanto saía correndo de Hogwarts e voltava pra seu apartamento alugado em Londres. O garoto tinha deixado a Mansão Malfoy, embora ainda visitasse a mãe com frequência. Deixou-se cair na poltrona mais macia de sua sala impecavelmente arrumada. Como é que aquilo foi acontecer?

Quando foi solicitado que ele conjurasse um Patrono, Draco amaldiçoou todas as gerações da família do avaliador. Era a pior coisa que poderia acontecer, ele se ver obrigado a conjurar um Patrono na frente de Harry Potter. Ele sabia muito bem que seu Patrono daria o que falar, mesmo visto por qualquer outra pessoa, que não o grifinório. Era muito esquisito ver um bruxo cujo patrono é o símbolo de outra casa em Hogwarts, principalmente uma casa rival.

Mas na frente de Potter era muito pior, porque ele sabia muito bem que o garoto era a razão para seu Patrono ser um leão. Ocorria que o Patrono de Draco não fora sempre o mesmo, no início, quando o sonserino aprendeu o feitiço no sétimo ano em Hogwarts, o animal prateado que saíra de sua varinha era um dragão. Ele sempre pensava na mesma lembrança feliz, em sua memória ele estava com sua mãe no jardim da Mansão, ele não tinha mais do que 5 anos e sua mãe o puxava para o seu colo.

Depois, quando ele foi obrigado a alistar-se como Comensal da Morte, Draco tinha se tornado incapaz de produzir um Patrono. Com o final da Guerra, depois saiu de Azkaban e começou a estudar para os NIEMs, Draco tentou voltar a conjurar o feitiço. A lembrança de sua infância, que outrora fora tão poderosa, agora produzia apenas um fraco vapor prateado e disforme.

O garoto lembrou-se então daquele momento na Sala Precisa, quando Potter estendeu a mão em sua direção e ele a agarrou, agarrando-se também à própria vida, à chance de viver. E quando gritou Expecto Patronum, um enorme leão prateado correu pelo cômodo, saído de sua varinha. Assombrado, Draco não demorou a perceber que aquele animal era Potter. Potter que tinha modificado tanto a sua vida que se tornara seu Patrono.

Então, quando foi pedido que ele conjurasse um Patrono na presença de Potter, durante os NIEMs, bastara ele olhar pro lado e pensar no garoto que o feitiço realizou-se imediatamente, quando ele mal tinha terminado de pronunciar Expecto Patronum. Ele nem precisava mentalizar mais o momento no qual ele tinha sido salvo por Potter, a mera visão do grifinório já era o suficiente.

Draco sabia que Potter ficaria impressionado por ver um leão sair de sua varinha e era realmente péssimo que o sonserino precisasse conjurar aquele feitiço para passar nos NIEM de DCAT. Por outro lado, Draco considerou que era provável que o grifinório nunca adivinhasse que o formato do Patrono de Draco tinha sido tão profundamente influenciado por sua presença na vida do sonserino. Por isso, conjurou assim que o avaliador solicitou, sem hesitar mais do que alguns segundos.

No entanto, o que aconteceu deveria ter sido extremamente esclarecedor para o grifinório. Era óbvio que se a ligação entre eles era tão grande para produzir aquele poderoso efeito, o leão que dava forma ao seu Patrono só poderia ser relativo a Potter. Se o garoto não tivesse se dado conta disso sozinho, com certeza sua amiga Granger teria compreendido e feito questão de esclarecer.

A única coisa que consolada Draco é que provavelmente Potter também deveria estar se sentindo minimamente constrangido. Se o que o bruxo que o avaliava nos NIEMs estava correto, isso significava que o grifinório também pensara nele antes de conjurar seu veado prateado. Esse era um ponto meio obscuro para Draco. De que lembrança feliz de Potter ele fazia parte? Os dois nunca foram amigos, Draco nunca havia feito nada por ele. Bom, ele mentira por ele aquela vez na Mansão Malfoy, mas certamente isso não era forte o suficiente para um Patrono.

\- O senhor gostaria de alguma coisa? – perguntou Holly, o elfo doméstico que sua mãe mandara com ele quando o garoto se mudou da Mansão.

\- Não, obrigado, Holly. – ele disse.

Não existia nada que o fizesse sentir melhor agora. Ele não queria nada. Absolutamente nada. Exceto, talvez, uma coisa. Draco percebeu, naquele momento. Ele queria ver o grifinório. Queria conversar com ele. Ele precisava estar com ele, entender o que é que realmente estava acontecendo. Por que pensava tanto em Potter? Por que ele era a memória feliz do Eleito?

Ele se ergueu em um salto. Faria isso agora. Seguiria seus desejos, não iria protelar.

 _Hello. It's me._

 _I was wondering if after all these years_

 _You'd like to meet_

 _To go over everything_

 _They say that time's supposed to heal ya_

 _But I ain't done much healing_

\- / -

Harry Potter tinha chegado ao Largo Grimmauld, 12 no fim da tarde, não sem muita insistência da Sra. Weasley para que ele ficasse na Toca. Ele já tinha mandado avisar Monstro que estava chegando e o elfo deixara Hogwarts (onde estava trabalhando desde o fim da Guerra) para tornar a antiga sede da Ordem da Fênix habitável de novo. É claro que ele não iria morar pra sempre na casa de Sirius, com o quadro da mãe do seu padrinho o xingando audivelmente toda hora. Mas para começar sua vida, enquanto ainda não tinha emprego, era um local tão bom como qualquer outro.

O grifinório arrumou suas roupas no antigo quarto de Sirius, onde ele pretendia dormir. Todo o tempo no qual ele se dedicou à tarefa monótona de dobrar camisetas, Harry pensava no que Hermione tinha dito a respeito de Malfoy. Era lógico o que a amiga dissera e dificilmente Hermione Granger estava errada sobre qualquer coisa que fosse. No entanto, ele estava confuso, por que diabos o Patrono de Draco Malfoy tomaria uma forma relativa a Harry?

Mal terminara de arrumar suas coisas, uma coruja adentrou a janela do quarto de Sirius. Era uma ave magnifica, rajada de branco com penas douradas. Na pata esquerda ela carregava um pequeno bilhete. Harry abriu, estranhando. Ficou imaginando quem o teria encontrado no Largo Grimmauld, 12. Ele não tinha avisado ninguém que se mudaria da Toca. Teria de ser uma coruja muito astuta, como era Edwiges, para saber onde ele estava sem ter o endereço. Além disso, era estranho porque não se tratada de nenhuma coruja conhecida, portanto, não poderia ser uma mensagem de nenhum dos seus amigos. Talvez fosse algum aviso do Ministério.

Quando abriu, o bilhete dizia:

 _Pensei que talvez pudéssemos conversar._

 _Draco Malfoy._

O Eleito quase caiu pra trás, jamais imaginou que seria Draco a procura-lo. Sim, por Merlin, ele queria conversar com o sonserino. Teria abordado o garoto naquele mesmo dia mais cedo, se ele não tivesse praticamente fugido de Hogwarts depois dos exames. Correu para a mesa de cabeceira, onde encontrou papel e tinta para uma carta.

 _Você gostaria de vir a minha casa agora? Estou morando no Largo Grimmauld, 12._

Harry colocou o endereço, pois após ver que o bilhete era de Malfoy, ficara evidente que a coruja descobrira sozinha sua localização. Amarrou o bilhete na linda ave dourada, que voou imediatamente, deixando a casa. Depois de enviar, ficou pensando se não parecera muito desesperado ao pedir que o sonserino viesse imediatamente. Mas já não adiantava mais se preocupar com isso, o que estava feito, estava feito. Harry correu para o banheiro, decidindo que tomaria um banho antes que o outro aparecesse.

\- Monstro. – ele gritou, antes de entrar no chuveiro. – Talvez eu vá receber uma visita. Se chegar uma coruja, me avise.

\- Sim, meu senhor Harry Potter. – o Elfo ginchou.

Harry tomou um banho demorado, deixando a água quente acalmar seus nervos. Quando sua pele já estava bastante avermelhada do calor, o garoto saiu do chuveiro. Enrolou uma toalha em volta da cintura e foi para o quarto no qual estava acomodado. O grifinório colocou uma calça jeans confortável e uma camiseta branca. Se olhou no espelho em dúvida, depois forçou-se a dizer para si mesmo que aquilo era ridículo. Era apenas Malfoy. Harry não estava se arrumando para um encontro.

\- Meu senhor. – Monstro disse da porta.

\- Chegou alguma resposta do Malfoy? – o garoto perguntou com avidez.

\- Não, meu senhor. – o elfo continuou. – O menino Malfoy está aqui.

\- Aqui? – Harry olhou em volta debilmente, meio estupefato com a informação.

\- Na sala de estar, meu senhor. – Monstro informou. – Ele está esperando pelo senhor.

Harry assentiu. Não achou que Malfoy fosse aparecer sem confirmar em um bilhete, mas gostou do fato dele estar ali. Olhou mais uma vez no espelho e então lembrou a si mesmo da incoerência desse ato, saiu do quarto sem pensar muito e desceu as escadas que davam acesso à sala de estar da casa. Quando adentrou o cômodo, lá estava Draco Malfoy, impecavelmente alinhado e arrumado, vestindo uma calça escura e uma camisa verde clara.

 _Hello. Can you hear me?_

 _When we were younger and free_

 _I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

 _There's such a difference between us_

 _And a million miles_

\- Eu estou na sua tapeçaria, Potter. – Foi a primeira coisa que o sonserino disse. Ele não sorria, mas havia algo de diversão em seu tom de voz.

\- Hã... está. – Harry tratou de explicar a situação. – Eu herdei essa casa de Sirius, você sabe, o meu padrinho.

Ele viu Draco correr os olhos pro local da tapeçaria onde estaria Sirius e agora só havia uma marca de queimado no tecido. Como todos os familiares que não permaneceram fieis a ideologia de pureza do sangue, seu padrinho havia sido retirado da arvore genealógica da família por sua mãe.

\- Não conseguimos arrancar a tapeçaria dessa parede. – o grifinório comentou. – Sirius tentou várias vezes.

O sonserino encarou a tapeçaria por alguns segundos, parecia estar concentrado em alguma coisa.

\- Você quer que a tapeçaria saia? – o louro perguntou.

\- Bom, não me incomoda muito como incomodava o Sirius. – Harry disse, estranhando o rumo que a conversa estava tomando. Com tantas coisas entre eles, por que Malfoy estava falando da tapeçaria. – Mas é claro que eu preferia não ter Belatriz Lestrange na minha sala de estar.

Malfoy pareceu ter um calafrio ao ouvir o nome de sua tia, e Harry pensou em que horrores o garoto já tinha presenciado a Comensal praticar. Quantas mortes e quantas torturas ele vira sua própria tia cometer? Pessoalmente, o grifinório sabia que Belatriz Lestrange só não era pior que o próprio Voldemort; logo, o arrepio de pavor vindo de Draco ao pensar na tia era totalmente justificável.

Harry viu o outro retirar a varinha do bolso e mentalizar um encantamento não verbal. Uma luz esverdeada saiu da varinha do sonserino, e então, a tapeçaria tinha sido completamente arrancada na parte e jazia no chão. Draco tinha conseguido fazer o que Sirius e os outros membros da Ordem tentaram inúmeras vezes sem conseguir.

\- Como você fez isso? – Harry estava assombrado.

\- Eu fiz um feitiço simples, com certeza seu padrinho tentou usar o mesmo encantamento. – o garoto explicou. – Eu acredito que tenha conseguido retirar a tapeçaria porque eu faço parte dela.

\- Isso faz muito sentido. Foi uma excelente ideia. – o grifinório elogiou, abrindo um grande sorriso – Obrigado.

Draco sorriu um sorriso discreto. Tinha sido a primeira conversa cordial existente entre os dois velhos inimigos de infância. Antes disso, Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy não trocaram nada além de farpas. Mas então, pareceu que não havia mais nada para dizer. Seus olhos encontraram o do sonserino mais uma vez e ele se lembrou do porque estavam ali juntos. Havia um assunto do qual eles não poderiam fugir.

Harry ofereceu um lugar no sofá para Draco e depois sentou-se ao lado dele.

\- Sobre hoje mais cedo... – o grifinório tentou, mas não sabia por onde começar a expor as perguntas que latejavam em sua mente. Interrompeu a frase de modo abrupto, sem conseguir continuar.

\- Vá em frente, Potter. – Malfoy concedeu e depois respirou longa e profundamente. – Pergunte o que eu sei que você quer perguntar.

Existia uma pergunta clara entre eles e ambos sabiam disso.

\- O leão no seu Patrono... – Harry disse e viu o outro fechar os olhos por alguns breves segundos. – Sou eu?

\- Sim, é você. – Draco disse, simplesmente. Não haveria sentido em mentir. A confirmação dele deixara Harry atordoado. Uma coisa eram as suposições de Hermione, outra era aquela audível e clara confirmação.

\- Por que? – a voz do Eleito era quase um sussurro.

\- Antes meu Patrono era um Dragão. – o sonserino explicou – Ele mudou quando você salvou a minha vida.

Harry estava um pouco desconfortável. Não havia nada entre eles afinal, Draco simplesmente o associara ao momento no qual sua vida foi salva, ou seja, se tivesse sido qualquer outro bruxo a estender a mão pra ele na sala precisa, o inconsciente do sonserino teria feito essa associação com outra pessoa. Isso nada tinha a ver com quem Harry era, com o que ele significava pro outro. Harry era apenas uma lembrança de um momento no qual Malfoy achou que ia morrer e sobreviveu.

\- Minha vez agora. – Draco disse, avisando que faria uma pergunta. Harry se preparou pro óbvio questionamento, e não se surpreendeu. – Por que eu sou sua lembrança feliz?

O grifinório sentia o rosto queimar, estava completamente constrangido. Ele não podia fingir que Draco fizera algo de bom por ele e por isso se tornara sua lembrança feliz. Aquilo tinha acontecido especificamente pelos sentimentos que o sonserino despertava nele. Mas Malfoy tinha sido completamente sincero em sua resposta, ele também seria, devia isso ao outro.

\- De início tinha pensado na minha lembrança usual, mas me distraí com o seu Patrono. – ele contou. – Eu não sei exatamente porque pensar em você foi o suficiente para conjurar o feitiço e pra fazer com que nossos Patronos se unissem daquela forma.

\- Você não sabe. – Malfoy repetiu o que o outro havia dito, um tom desconfiado em sua voz.

\- Não estou mentindo pra você. – Harry disse, havia uma certa angustia em fazer que o sonserino acreditasse nele. – Olhe, Malfoy, nós nunca fomos amigos. Nós não compartilhamos nada além de ofensas e desprezo um pelo outro todos esses anos. Sim, eu não sei porque você é uma lembrança feliz poderosas pra mim. O que eu sei, é que eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa além de você desde o seu julgamento. Sei que quando você me escreveu hoje, tudo que eu fiz foi pedir que viesse imediatamente, sem nem parar pra pensar em como isso soa desesperador. Sei que eu quero que fique aqui. Que quero ver você amanhã. E que ainda esteja por perto no mês que vem. Mas não, Draco, eu não sei o porquê.

O sonserino encarava-o intensamente, bastante tocado pela fala de Harry. Por todas aquelas palavras carregadas de promessa e sentimento, proferidas como uma inevitável confissão. E foi Draco que, diante da rudeza grifinória das palavras do Eleito, cobriu a distância que havia entre eles e deixou-se a centímetros do outro.

\- Vamos descobrir. – ele murmurou.

E então ele plantou um beijo nos lábios de Harry Potter.

NA: Gente, essa não é uma Songfic, mas coloco algumas músicas quando acho que tem tudo a ver. A título de referência, usei no capítulo anterior Snuff do Slipknot e neste utilizei Hello da Adele.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco espantou-se com a franqueza de Harry em lhe dizer tudo aquilo. Depois de tantos anos desgostando um do outro, parecia natural que eles tivessem um pé atrás na hora de falar de seus sentimentos. Em resumo, o grifinório tinha admitido que pensava em Draco e que o queria. Talvez até mais, vislumbrava com ele alguma espécie de futuro. Um sentimento desconhecido se formou dentro de Draco e ele se sentiu completamente eufórico. O sonserino não poderia ter outra reação a não ser avançar para os lábios de Potter e mergulhar em um beijo profundo e intenso.

O outro não ofereceu qualquer tipo de resistência, fechando os olhos e entreabrindo os lábios para a língua hábil de Draco Malfoy. Os lábios de Potter eram muito doces e absurdamente beijáveis, como ele ficou impressionado em constatar. Quando o grifinório correu a mão por seus cabelos louros, puxando-o e trazendo-o para si, Draco percebeu como queria aquilo. Como vinha querendo aquilo há séculos, sem coragem de admitir para si mesmo. Durante um breve momento sua mente vagou para o passado, em que ponto de sua história ele passara a desejar Harry Potter?

O sonserino envolveu a cintura de Harry com os braços e o puxou para si. Quando deu por si, já não estava mais sentado, mas deitado no sofá da sala de estar, com o corpo de Harry pressionando-o, em cima de si. O beijo tornou-se excessivamente urgente e o corpo de Draco começou a dar sinais claros de excitação. Ele sentiu o grifinório abandonar seus lábios e começar a explorar seu pescoço; um forte e delicioso arrepio atravessou seu corpo quando ele sentiu a língua de Harry trabalhar na sua pele.

Draco escorregou as mãos até as nádegas do outro, pressionando e apertando o corpo de Harry contra si, ele ouviu o Eleito suspirar de modo mais incisivo em resposta. Segundos depois, o grifinório já esfregava-se contra seu corpo e Draco conseguia sentir a ereção do outro contra a sua. Isso excitava-o por completo. A calça o apertava insuportavelmente, e ele queria desesperadamente tirar. Movimentou a mão direita na direção do botão, mas se conteve. Era Harry Potter ali, ele pensou, e o sonserino o queria desesperadamente; mas tinha receio que o outro pensasse que era cedo demais.

Draco não era dado a esse tipo de "reflexão" no que dizia respeito a sua vida sexual, que já há alguns anos era ativa e bastante saudável, em sua opinião. Mas acreditava que esse fosse o caso de Potter querer fazer as coisas "no seu tempo", esperar para ter certeza de que o relacionamento será duradouro e outras questões nesse sentido (que para Draco configuravam frescura). Ele se lembrava vagamente do sexto ano durante, quando Pansy contou que tinha ouvido Gina Weasley contar a uma amiga da Corvinal que Potter não tinha querido transar com ela. Talvez, pensou meio sobressaltado, o Eleito fosse até mesmo virgem.

Após os breves segundos que Draco havia gasto considerando estas questões a respeito do grifinório, percebeu que Harry se movia de forma estranha em cima dele. O sonserino interrompeu-se para ver o que o outro estava fazendo, e percebeu, com um sobressalto, que Harry lutava para tirar a própria calça, bastante desajeitadamente. Notou, inclusive, que Potter parecia bastante irritado pelo fato de não estar tendo o sucesso esperado. Draco começou a rir, chamando a atenção do outro.

\- O que foi? – Harry perguntou, o tom de voz irritado. – Está me apertando.

\- Eu estava pensando exatamente a mesma coisa. – Draco explicou.

\- Ah! – exclamou o grifinório, levemente constrangido.

\- Deixe-me ajudar. – Draco saiu do sofá, escorregando para o tapete.

Ele terminou de puxar a calça, junto a cueca de Harry para baixo, e as atirou longe. Trouxe o grifinório para o tapete, puxando-o pelo braço. Surpreendendo-o pela iniciativa novamente, Harry levou a mão direita para a camisa que Draco vestia começou a desabotoa-la; quando já estava completamente aberta o sonserino terminou de despi-la com a mesma rapidez com a qual Harry arrancou pela cabeça sua camiseta branca.

Subitamente, Draco olhou para o braço esquerdo, lembrando da horrível marca que lá estava e que lá permaneceria enquanto o garoto vivesse. Ele teve receio de que Harry Potter se esquivasse daquela mácula. Alguém como ele, tão certo e heroico o tempo todo; certamente nunca tinha pensando em tocar dessa forma ninguém que tivesse uma marca negra. Passou pela cabeça de Draco que o outro recuaria. De repente, então, viu a mão esquerda do grifinório cobrir a marca em seu braço. Com a mão direita, Harry puxou delicadamente o queixo do sonserino para cima, fazendo-o encarar seu rosto.

\- Eu sei quem você é. – ele disse, se referindo ao que tinha visto no julgamento de Draco. E então, deitou-se no tapete, puxando o sonserino pelo braço para junto de si.

Draco teve tempo apenas de desabotoar e abaixar um pouco sua própria calça antes que seu instinto o impelisse a avançar no grifinório. O corpo nu do Eleito parecia convida-lo. O sonserino tornou a beijar intensamente o outro, antes de descer os lábios até o peito de Harry; a pele do Eleito era macia e exalava um cheiro inebriante. Continuou a descendo o rosto, adorando sentir cada centímetro da pele de Potter sob seus lábios, até alcançar a sua ereção; Draco colocou-a toda em sua boca e iniciou uma maravilhosa sucção que arrancou um gemido alto e primitivo do outro.

Sem interromper o trabalho que seus lábios faziam no membro de Harry, Draco tirou a varinha do bolso da calça e fez um breve feitiço não verbal de lubrificação. Sem pensar muito na reação do outro e seguindo seus instintos, ele escorregou um dedo para o interior do grifinório. Um segundo gemido impossível de conter escapou da garganta de Harry, que separou mais as pernas, completamente entregue, dando acesso a Draco. Este último não esperava uma reação tão favorável e se sentiu estimulado a continuar.

Por Merlin, como Draco queria aquele garoto. Introduziu um segundo dedo, sentindo o corpo de Potter apertá-lo. O sonserino movimentava lentamente os dedos, desejando o prazer do outro, excitando-se mais sempre que Harry gemia cada vez mais audivelmente e trazia os joelhos mais pra junto do peito, visivelmente desejando que Draco continuasse a penetra-lo.

\- Draco... – o garoto gemeu, algum tempo depois – Draco...eu quero...

As palavras desconexas do grifinório tinham sido o suficiente para que o sonserino compreendesse; ele interrompeu imediatamente o que estava fazendo e olhou para o outro, em busca de uma confirmação. Os olhos verdes de Harry Potter queimavam de desejo, o garoto umedeceu com a língua a boca avermelhada. Sem esperar resposta, o grifinório ergueu-se, ficando de joelhos no tapete, assim como Draco; e então abraçou o sonserino pela cintura e o puxou pra si, beijando-o com urgência.

Draco estava excitado como nunca estivera em toda a sua vida e correspondeu com vontade ao beijo do outro, enquanto se dedicava a tirar por completo o que restava de suas próprias roupas. O grifinório virou-se de costas, novamente sem esperar a inciativa do outro, demonstrando com clareza seus desejos. Draco empurrou o tronco do garoto para frente, fazendo com que ele apoiasse os braços no sofá. A ereção escandalosamente rígida do sonserino encostou-se nas nádegas do outro, pedindo passagem. Ele sentiu Harry jogando o corpo pra trás, aumentando o contato.

Por Merlin, Potter o queria. Ele sentiu-se entrar lentamente dentro de Harry, experimentando a deliciosa sensação do corpo do grifinório apertando-o. Enquanto o penetrava, Draco sentiu Harry enrijecer e soube que o garoto deveria estar sentindo dor. Era mais do que óbvio que o garoto nunca tinha feito aquilo, o que tornava mais surpreendente, admirável e potencialmente excitante o fato dele estar se entregando daquela forma a Draco, sem sequer hesitar. Justo Draco, em quem ele jamais confiara na vida.

Com esse pensamento preenchendo-o o sonserino queria ser o mais gentil possível com Harry e esperou, sem se movimentar, que o outro relaxasse. Ele puxou o grifinório para mais perto de si, o envolvendo em seus braços. Beijou voluptuosamente seu ombro e pescoço, acariciando seu corpo com as mãos. Draco estranhou o sentimento que o inundou naquele momento, era quase uma devoção o que sentia ao ter Harry Potter nos braços dessa forma.

Quando o corpo de Harry relaxou e ele se apoiou novamente no sofá, Draco começou a mover-se devagar. Ele levou as mãos para a ereção do grifinório e começou a massegea-lo ali de modo bastante hábil, sentindo Harry ficar cada vez mais excitado. Os movimentos do sonserino no interior de Harry tornaram-se mais rápidos e ele já estava completamente entregue, jogando o corpo para trás, movimentando-se junto com Draco.

O sonserino sentia que ia enlouquecer, nunca experimentara nada melhor do que aquilo. Draco Malfoy, que tivera tantas vezes alguém em sua cama, compreendeu que nenhum deles jamais poderia causar nele o que Harry Potter causava. Nunca houvera ninguém, homem ou mulher, que o proporcionara tanto prazer. Os gemidos incontidos de Harry faziam com que sua excitação atingisse níveis extremos e o incentivava a intensificar cada vez mais os movimentos. Sua respiração já estava completamente ofegante e ele continuava a jogar seu corpo contra o do outro, adorando a sensação de enterrar-se o mais profundamente possível no grifinório.

Pouco tempo depois, o sonserino sentiu o corpo de Harry estremecer e contrair-se por completo, derramando-se em gozo em sua mão que o masturbava. Draco abraçou o outro novamente, segurando o corpo já tremulo de prazer do grifinório. Excitado pela intensidade do orgasmo de Harry, ele gemeu, atingindo o ápice do seu prazer, segundos depois do grifinório. Depois, os dois caíram exaustos no tapete macio e verde escuro da sala de estar; e ficaram deitados, lado a lado, esperando em silêncio a respiração regularizar.

\- Acho que descobrimos o porquê. – Draco disse, em tom brincalhão, referindo-se ao que Harry dizia antes de seus lábios se tocarem pela primeira vez.

Harry abriu um sorriso para ele.

\- É, pode ser que tenha algo a ver com isso. – o grifinório comentou, entrando na brincadeira.

\- Pode ser? – o sonserino questionou.

\- É, pode ser. Você sabe como é... – Harry virou-se de lado e apoiou-se em um cotovelo para olhar pro outro. – Vou precisar experimentar mais algumas vezes para ter certeza.

Draco queria sorrir, nunca tinha imaginado Harry Potter assim, tão tranquilo e confiante ao seu lado. Sua mente registrou rapidamente que o grifinório havia dito que havia mais, o que fez com que um renovado arrepio percorresse seu corpo.

\- Como é que você pode não ter certeza diante dessa visão maravilhosa e escultural? – o sonserino disse com uma falsa indignação, acenando para seu próprio corpo nu com a mão direita.

\- Na verdade, eu tirei o óculos antes de você tirar a roupa. – Harry argumentou – Só estou vendo um borrão magrelo e super branco.

\- Magrelo e super branco. – repetiu Draco, agora realmente indignado. Ora ele era lindíssimo e sabia muito bem disso. – Olha quem fala. Você já se olhou no espelho, Potter?

Draco correu a mão para cima do sofá e pegou o óculos redondo do outro. Ele usava aqueles óculos horríveis e achava que poderia tecer críticas sobre a aparência física de alguém. O sonserino estendeu o óculos na direção de Harry, que pegou e o colocou no rosto. O grifinório olhou para o corpo nu de Draco que viu a cobiça e o desejo acendendo seus olhos verdes novamente.

\- Hã... – ele parecia estar tendo dificuldades para construir a frase. – Não é nada demais.

\- Parece que seu pênis discorda. – Draco rebateu mordaz, encarando a nova ereção do outro.

Harry olhou para o próprio pênis, fazendo uma expressão indignada, como se estivesse realmente pronto para repreende-lo por essa traição. A situação fez com que Draco gargalhasse e meio segundo depois, Harry pareceu não conseguir sustentar o rosto sério e caiu na risada junto do outro. Eles riram quase um minuto inteiro, Draco riu tanto que chegou a sentir algumas lágrimas se formando no canto do seu olho.

\- Isso é estranho, não é? – Harry perguntou, acenando para os dois.

\- Nós dois aqui pelados morrendo de rir? – Draco questionou, e sim, era muito estranho.

\- Sim. – Harry confirmou. O garoto ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos e depois continuou, sério. – Eu quero isso.

Já não cabiam mais risadas, o clima entre os dois tornou-se intenso. Algo mexeu-se dentro de Draco quando ele ouviu o outro dizer que queria aquilo, que queria realmente estar com ele. O sonserino sabia que ele não referia apenas ao sexo magnífico que haviam feito.

\- Eu também quero. – ele se pegou dizendo, ele que nunca expunha seus sentimentos, como cabia a um sonserino, a um Malfoy.

\- Você acha que pode dar certo? – Harry perguntou, parecia um pouco aflito.

\- Eu acho que podemos tentar. – E esse era o máximo que Draco podia dizer.

Certamente eles teriam muitos problemas, como se não bastasse o fato de mal conhecerem quem o outro era verdadeiramente e terem passado quase que toda a última década odiando um ao outro; certamente eles encontrariam resistência das outras pessoas. Afinal, aquele era Harry Potter, o Eleito, o Menino- Que-Sobreviveu-E-Matou-O-Lorde-Das-Trevas, o grande herói, que salvou o mundo dos bruxos e o mundo dos trouxas da influência nefasta de Voldemort. Ele era, de certa forma, uma pessoa pública; e a comunidade bruxa não ia querer que seu herói fosse gay. Muito menos que andasse por aí com um ex Comensal da Morte, perdoado ou não.

\- Eu quero desesperadamente tentar. – o grifinório disse, com intensidade, interrompendo seus pensamentos a respeito de tudo o que poderia dar errado nesse relacionamento com o Eleito.

Draco puxou o garoto para mais um beijo, sentindo os lábios macios de Potter nos seus. Por Merlin, sim, eles iam tentar.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

\- O que você está fazendo no tapete da sala? – era a voz de Rony.

Harry não queria acordar, sua mente passeava por um sonho magnífico. Mãos, braços, toques, afagos, gemidos, fios de cabelos louros, corpos suados, respirações ofegantes... o cheiro maravilhosamente penetrante de Draco Malfoy tomando todo o seu ser. O grifinório registrou brevemente a dureza do lugar onde estava deitado e se lembrou da noite anterior. Quando o sonserino se despediu e sumiu pela lareira, Harry se deitara novamente no tapete, sem querer deixar o local tão preenchido pelo cheiro de Draco Malfoy. Ele acabara adormecendo ali e sonhando com o outro.

\- HARRY! ACORDE! – Rony gritou, chacoalhando o amigo. – Temos o exame de Feitiços daqui a uma hora e meia.

\- Que? – Harry abriu os olhos, um tanto confuso. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu combinei com você de nos encontrarmos aqui de manhã para repassarmos alguns pontos para o exame de hoje. – Rony explicou, exasperado. - Já era pra você estar pronto.

Harry sentou-se, buscando situar-se no mundo real. Um mundo sem os hábeis lábios de Draco Malfoy percorrendo o seu corpo. Tentou dizer alguma coisa coerente.

\- Me desculpe Rony, eu perdi a hora. – ele murmurou.

\- Coloque uma roupa, Hermione está vindo pra cá. – o amigo informou. – Ela disse que precisava apenas reler um capítulo do Livro Padrão de Feitiços e depois viria nos encontrar.

Harry olhou para si próprio e lembrou que estava sem roupa. Registrou rapidamente seu constrangimento antes de levantar e seguir até seu quarto para se vestir. Harry pegou qualquer roupa no antigo guarda roupa de Sirius onde acomodara as suas coisas no dia anterior e depois entrou no banheiro, onde tomou um banho rápido. Posteriormente, já devidamente vestido e desperto, encontrou Rony e Hermione cochichando na sala de estar. A menina carregava o livro Padrão de Feitiços 7ª Série nas Mãos.

\- Bom dia, Harry. – ela cumprimentou o amigo, uma nota de ansiedade na voz se fez ouvir.

Harry soube naquele instante que aquilo não iria passar ileso. Rony o havia pego dormindo nu em um tapete com uma pilha de roupas ao lado. Só um idiota não desconfiaria que o Eleito se dera bem na noite anterior.

\- E então? – Rony não o decepcionou. – O que aconteceu, cara?

\- Hã? – tentou desesperadamente se fazer de sonso.

\- Não se faça de idiota Harry Potter! – Hermione se exasperou. – Quem é a menina?

\- Que menina? – Harry questionou, um pouco confuso, segundos antes de se dar conta que apesar de tudo que vinha acontecendo entre ele e Malfoy, seus melhores amigos não tinham desconfiado que ele pudesse sentir pelo sonserino – ou por qualquer outra pessoa do sexo masculino – algum tipo de atração física.

\- A menina com quem você dormiu. – esclareceu Rony.

\- Eu não dormi com menina nenhuma... – Harry começou a explicar, afinal, não faria nenhum sentido mentir. Aqueles eram Rony e Hermione, seus melhores amigos, seus irmãos. Não esconderia um relacionamento deles, se é que era isso mesmo que ele e Draco tinham...

\- É claro que dormiu! – Hermione parecia indignada, como se o amigo tivesse insultando a sua inteligência.

\- Não sabia que você tinha o hábito de dormir pelado em tapetes abraçado em sua calça jeans... – Rony comentou, mordaz.

\- Eu dormi com Draco Malfoy. – ele falou, um pouco mais alto do que gostaria, e a força daquelas palavras o atordoou um pouco.

Hermione e Rony pareciam incapazes de falar, o encaravam completamente incrédulos e boquiabertos. Ele e Draco sempre haviam se odiado tanto, ou ao menos era o que eles pensavam que sentiam pelo outro e transmitiam para todas as outras pessoas. Era natural que todos achassem absurda aquela declaração. Naquele minuto ele se deu conta do que aquilo realmente significava, no contexto da sua vida e para o resto do mundo. Este era um aspecto daquela noite que destoava profundamente dos sentimentos que o sonserino provocara nele e do mundo a parte que eles haviam criado juntos naquele instante.

\- Malfoy? – Rony questionou atônito. – Mas eu pensei que você... Como?...Meu Deus... Malfoy?

\- Ele me mandou uma coruja ontem à noite, eu o convidei pra vir aqui para conversarmos sobre o que aconteceu no exame de Defesa... – Harry explicou.

\- O patrono dele é um leão por que ele está apaixonado por você? – Hermione exclamou de repente, como uma epifania.

\- Não! – Harry se apressou a negar. – É um leão porque eu salvei a vida dele na última batalha...

\- Isso faz sentido. – Hermione ponderou.

\- Mas eu achei que você...? – Rony questionou, sem se importar muito com a questão do patrono. Por Merlin, seu melhor amigo que até outro dia namorava a sua irmã tinha transado com Draco Malfoy. – Você gosta...? Como? ...Gina ...Malfoy?

\- Rony, cara, não é que eu não tenha entendido a sua pergunta extraordinariamente bem formulada... – Harry comentou diante do embaraço do amigo. – Mas, olhem, eu nem sei direito o que está acontecendo entre eu e ele. Malfoy veio aqui ontem e aconteceu, eu estou tão confuso quanto vocês, talvez até mais. Não quero pensar sobre isso agora, podemos simplesmente estudar pros NIEM de Feitiços?

Os dois amigos assentiram, respeitando o espaço de Harry. Eles começaram a revisar os feitiços que cairiam no NIEM enquanto tomavam café juntos. Depois, aparataram em Hogmeade e conversaram animadamente no caminho até Hogwarts. Durante aquela hora parecera que nada de estranho tinha acontecido e que tratava-se de uma tranquila e comum manhã de exames. No entanto, ao adentrarem a sala de feitiços e ver Draco Malfoy sentado a poucos metros essa impressão abandonou o Trio de Ouro, sobretudo o Eleito.

Harry sentiu seu coração parar quando o sonserino virou a cabeça para trás e o encarou. O azul límpido dos olhos de Draco o atordoou, como parecia estar tornando-se um costume para o grifinório. E o Eleito sorriu, sem parar pra pensar na vulnerabilidade que transpareceria aos olhos do outro. O sonserino não lhe sorriu tão abertamente, mas por alguma razão, durante breves segundos – Harry poderia até mesmo ter imaginado isso – o grifinório reconheceu na expressão do louro um sorriso contido.

Harry quis ir até ele, mas não foi. Sentou-se afastado junto de Rony e Hermione. Era muito cedo, ele pensava. Tudo seria mais difícil se eles assumissem qualquer coisa agora, na realidade, Harry nem ao menos chegava a ter certeza do que existia para assumir. Quando o professor Flitwick distribuiu o exame teórico de Feitiços e o tempo para realizar a prova teve início, o grifinório teve dificuldades de desviar os olhos de Draco Malfoy e concentrar-se nas questões.

Ao final do teste, Hermione e Rony o convidaram para almoçar em Hogsmeade, antes do exame prático que aconteceria naquela tarde. A maioria dos estudantes que prestava NIEMs estava indo ao povoado. Algo dançou dentro de Harry quando viu que Draco seguia o mesmo caminho para o Três Vassouras.

Alguns minutos depois, o local estava apinhado de estudantes. Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam sentados junto a Neville, que também estava prestando exames. Os quatro grifinórios escolheram seus pratos no cardápio e aguardaram por poucos minutos até que os mesmos chegassem e eles pudessem começar a almoçar. Todos ficaram um pouco constrangidos ao notarem que tinham sido servidos antes de outros clientes que haviam chegado antes, o que certamente ocorreu porque estavam sentados ali o Eleito e outros heróis de guerra reconhecidos pela comunidade bruxa. Os quatro amigos fizeram questão de ressaltar que aquilo não era necessário e que eles gostaria de ser tratados como qualquer outro cliente.

O almoço ocorreu normalmente, após o episódio. Harry comia sem olhar para o próprio prato, o olhar fixo na mesa onde Malfoy sentava-se junto a dois outros sonserinos. Ele procurava disfarçar e voltar seu olhar pra Neville, Rony e Hermione; fingindo que prestava atenção na conversa tranquila que ocorria em sua mesa. Na realidade, só abriu a boca para afirmar "Hermione está certa", quando lhe pareceu que a amiga e Rony estavam discutindo sobre algo e a menina pediu especificamente pela opinião de Harry. O garoto esperou fervorosamente que aquilo não fosse uma discussão a respeito de estudar pro exame prático depois do almoço, pois o grifinório tinha outros planos.

Mal acabou de comer, Harry pediu licença aos amigos, levantou-se e deixou o local, não sem antes dirigir um esclarecedor olhar na direção de Malfoy. Harry caminhou com lentidão pelo povoado, até que começou a ouvir passos atrás de si. Virou a cabeça para trás e viu que Malfoy o seguia. O sonserino andou rapidamente para alcança-lo e murmurou:

\- Me siga.

O grifinório traçou o caminho atrás do outro e viu quando o mesmo passou por uma portinha entre duas casas antigas do povoado. Harry esperou alguns minutos e passou pela mesma porta. Era uma salinha muito quente e abafada, com um pequeno balcão de madeira. Atrás dele estava um atendente jovem e bonito, com cabelos cacheados castanho claro. No fundo da sala, Harry podia ver uma abertura que dava para um estreito corredor.

\- Senhor Potter. – ele o reconheceu imediatamente. – Seu acompanhante o aguarda no quarto 37.

O que era aquilo? Uma espécie de motel bruxo em Hogsmeade? Malfoy parecia bastante familiarizado com o lugar, visto que seguiu direto pra lá. Com quantos homens e mulheres Draco já fora aquele mesmo estabelecimento? Pensar nisso o deixou um pouco desconfortável, não tinha parado para refletir acerca da experiência de Draco, mas lhe parecia óbvio que o sonserino tinha uma vida sexual ativa. Harry não comentara nada, e nem pretendia fazê-lo, mas a verdade é que nunca tinha estado com ninguém até o dia anterior. Será que Malfoy percebera a sua inexperiência?

\- Não posso dizer a ninguém que o senhor esteve aqui, ou com quem o senhor esteve aqui. Há um feitiço. – o atendente o tranquilizou, interpretando a expressão de desconforto do Eleito como medo de ser descoberto saindo com outro homem. – Muitas, hã, pessoas públicas, procuram nosso estabelecimento.

Harry assentiu. Feliz em saber deste ponto em especial.

\- Quanto eu lhe devo? – o Eleito questionou.

\- O sr. Malfoy já pagou. – o atendente lhe sorriu.

Harry deu de ombros, certamente Draco podia pagar por isso. O Eleito se espremeu entre o balcão de madeira e a parede até alcançar o corredor, onde caminhou alguns metros até chegar a porta do quarto na qual havia o número 37. O Eleito respirou fundo e bateu na porta. Segundos depois, Draco abriu rapidamente para que ele entrasse e então, fechou a porta novamente, trancando-a com um feitiço.

O Eleito registrou brevemente o ambiente enquanto um quarto branco, com uma grande cama de lençóis azuis, uma pequena mesinha de madeira e uma porta no fundo que provavelmente era a entrada pra um banheiro. Mas foram por breves instantes que ele correu os olhos pelo cômodo, antes de prega-los novamente em Draco Malfoy. O sonserino, então, finalmente lhe sorriu um sorriso amplo, aberto e carregado de segundas intenções.

\- Você disfarça muito mal, Potter. – ele comentou.

Harry entendeu que o outro se referia aos olhares dirigidos a ele durante toda a manhã.

\- Eu me esforcei muito. – Harry disse, com intensidade, dando um passo na direção do outro e encostando seus corpos.

\- Se esforçou? – Draco riu, com a voz carregada de sarcasmo. – Eu imagino como seria se não tivesse se esforçado.

\- Seria assim. – Harry disse e avançou em Draco Malfoy.

O beijo que seguiu esta fala foi intenso, urgente e carregado de excitação. As mãos do sonserino passeavam displicentemente no corpo de Harry, enquanto o Eleito o empurrava contra uma das paredes do quarto. O sonserino escorregou uma das mãos para a ereção de Harry, esfregando-a por cima da calça do uniforme. O grifinório gemeu, levando as mãos para a gravata verde e prata de Draco e arrancando-a, para logo depois passar a desabotoar a camisa branca cuidadosamente alinhada do louro.

\- Não temos muito tempo. – o sonserino gemeu, buscando livrar-se rapidamente das próprias roupas.

Logo o exame prático de feitiços começaria e eles precisavam retornar à escola. Harry buscou despir-se com igual avidez. O grifinório apertou o corpo nu de Draco contra a parede e começou a beijar seu pescoço, descendo os lábios para seu peito e barriga até que Harry estivesse ajoelhado. Seus olhos se detiveram brevemente na marca negra e ele sentiu a mesma raiva que sentira na noite anterior pelo fato de Draco ter sido maculado dessa maneira. Mas ele não iria demonstrar, ele tinha visto a preocupação nos olhos do sonserino no dia anterior, Draco não merecia que Harry desse atenção àquela marca e o fizesse sentir desconfortável e inadequado.

Considerou por uns segundos sua total falta de experiência, mas buscou fazer com os lábios o mesmo que Draco fizera na noite anterior, e colocou na boca a ereção do sonserino. Os gemidos que escaparam dos lábios do outro entusiasmaram o Eleito que intensificou os movimentos. Harry olhou pra cima, sem parar o que fazia, e viu Draco apoiar-se na parede, com os olhos fechados e mordendo fortemente o lábio inferior, buscando inutilmente conter seus gemidos de prazer. O grifinório dedicou-se completamente ao membro rígido do sonserino por vários minutos, até que ele pareceu querer agarrar-se na parede, suas pernas tremeram um pouco e ele derramou-se em gozo nos lábios do Eleito que não desperdiçou nenhuma gota, saboreando o maravilhoso gosto de Draco Malfoy.

\- Potter. – ele murmurou extasiado, enquanto o garoto se colocava de pé novamente.

Draco o beijou novamente e o conduziu até a cama. Harry deitou-se por cima do sonserino, enquanto os dois se beijavam e acariciavam com avidez. O grifinório levou as mãos até nas nádegas de Draco e o ouviu suspirar quando um dedo de Harry o invadiu. O Eleito moveu o dedo lentamente e com muito cuidado, não importava se Draco já tinha feito isso antes, Harry queria ser tão gentil quanto o sonserino fora com ele no dia anterior. O grifinório escorregou outro dedo para o interior do outro, dando início a movimentos delicados e prazerosos.

\- Eu estou pronto... – Draco suspirou, esclarecendo que Harry não precisava esperar mais.

O sonserino separou bem as pernas, trazendo os joelhos na direção do peito. Harry fechou os olhos enquanto sentia-se escorregar para dentro de Draco Malfoy. Era uma estranha e incrível sensação, o corpo de Draco apertando-o. Harry começou a movimentar-se com lentidão, levou sua mão para perto da mão de Draco, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele. Queria que o sonserino soubesse que tinha mais entre eles do que uma intensa excitação e sexo incrível.

Draco arregalou um pouco os olhos, mas segurou sua mão. Harry começou a mover-se mais rapidamente, e logo estava jogando-se intensamente contra o corpo do sonserino, que correspondia à altura, movimentando-se com avidez. O Eleito segurou a renovada ereção de Draco e deu início a deliciosos movimentos. A respiração ofegante e os gemidos de ambos preenchiam o cômodo. A visão do sonserino tão entregue e excitado o enlouquecia. Pouco tempo depois, Harry mergulhou em um intenso orgasmo, seguido de Draco, que gozava pela segunda vez naquela tarde.

O Eleito deixou-se cair em cima do corpo do outro e depois rolou para o lado, na cama.

\- Fico feliz que tenha se esforçado, Potter. – Draco comentou, sorrindo pra ele. – Acho que isso seria meio inadequado durante o exame teórico de Feitiços...

\- Você quer jantar mais tarde em minha casa? – Harry convidou, sem pensar.

Mas era Draco ali, e como ontem eles estavam brincando um com o outro depois de um sexo maravilhoso. O grifinório sentia um forte impulso de não deixa-lo ir embora, pelo menos não sem a promessa de um novo encontro.

\- Você é insaciável? – Draco perguntou, a voz um tanto eufórica.

\- Não! – Harry apontou, um pouco constrangido. – Eu quis dizer jantar realmente, conversar...

\- Hã... – Draco parecia um pouco chocado. – Como um encontro?

Harry realmente não entendia o porquê, não seria natural que eles fizessem alguma coisa além de transar? Eles conheciam tão pouco um do outro e ao mesmo tempo eram tão familiares um para o outro. Havia tanta coisa a assimilar, a compreender.

\- Como um encontro. – Harry esclareceu, sem deixar que a timidez que sentia transparecesse. Ele era um grifinório.

\- Tudo bem. – Draco sorriu um pouco.

\- Tudo bem. – Harry repetiu, sorrindo de volta.

De repente, os olhos do grifinório se fixaram no relógio acima da cama.

\- Estamos atrasados. – ele exclamou.

Draco encarou o relógio e levantou-se imediatamente, Harry, no entanto, terminou de vestir-se primeiro. O sonserino parecia mais preocupado em parecer alinhado e elegante.

\- Vá na frente, Potter. – Draco sugeriu.

O Eleito assentiu brevemente e então deixou o cômodo.


	7. Chapter 7

7 – Problemas e soluções

Gina tinha ido a escola aquele dia prestar os exames do sexto ano para que pudesse começar a cursar o sétimo, porém eram provas bem mais rápidas que os NIEMs, de forma que ela estava de volta em casa para o almoço. Era fim de tarde e ela estava na cozinha da Toca, junto de sua mãe, quando Rony retornou de Hogwarts junto de Hermione. Gina ouviu a voz deles antes que chegassem a cozinha e esperou com ansiedade que Harry tivesse vindo também, mas o Eleito retornara para a casa que herdara de Sirius após os NIEMs daquele dia.

Ela estava realmente descontente que ele a estivesse evitando, depois de tudo que eles tinham vivido juntos; embora pessoalmente ela o tivesse evitado durante alguns dias quando ele dissera que não queria retomar o relacionamento. Agora que passara a raiva inicial, ela esperava que eles pudessem se reaproximar e que Harry percebesse que estava apenas confuso devido a guerra que a pouco se findara; mas que passado alguns meses tudo voltaria ao seu estado normal e ele perceberia que Gina era a mulher de sua vida.

\- Como foi o exame, Rony? – Perguntou Molly Weasley quando filho retornou a Toca, junto de Hermione.

\- Acho que me saí bem. – ele comentou, um tanto incerto. – Amanhã será muito mais difícil.

\- O que vocês tem amanhã? – sra. Weasley questionou.

\- Poções. – Hermione apontou, com um nervosismo desnecessário mas que lhe era característico.

\- Tenho certeza que vocês se sairão bem. – disse Molly, sorridente. – E Harry? Está indo bem nos exames?

Gina não poderia perder aquela oportunidade de saber mais sobre o garoto.

\- Eu soube que ele conjurou alguma coisa incrível durante o exame de Defesa ontem. – Gina comentou, antes que seu irmão e Hermione pudessem dar qualquer resposta a sua mãe.

Ela ficara sabendo da forte luz que escapava por entre as frestas da sala na qual ocorria NIEM prático de DCAT. Não soubera do ocorrido, no entanto, por seu irmão ou por sua amiga Hermione. Nenhum dos dois fazia mais questão de lhe contar nada a respeito de Harry. Soubera por Luna Lovegood que havia escutado uma conversa entre as irmãs Patil que estavam no mesmo ano que Harry.

\- Pois é. – Hermione deu uma evasiva diante de seu comentário. E ela e Rony trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Depois os dois saíram esquivamente, seguindo na direção do quarto do garoto.

Estava acontecendo alguma coisa, era evidente pelo tom de voz de Hermione e pela maneira como ela e seu irmão olharam um pro outro. Alguma coisa acontecera e tinha a ver com o ocorrido durante o exame prático de DCAT. E Hermione e Rony não queriam lhe contar o que era. Gina sentia-se traída por ambos, aliás, já vinha se sentindo traída há algumas semanas, quando os dois passaram a recusar-se a tecer qualquer comentário acerca de Harry Potter.

Gina estava furiosa, ele sabiam que ela e Harry haviam tido um romance e que ela queria retomar esse relacionamento. Ela precisava retomar o relacionamento. Se não retomasse, de que teria adiantado todos aqueles anos sonhando com Harry Potter? E toda a felicidade que sentira quando Harry a beijou e ela finalmente compreendeu que era correspondida? Aquele último ano resistindo em Hogwarts, esperando que aquilo tivesse um fim e que eles pudessem voltar a ficar juntos?

Naquele ano, é claro, tinha havido Neville. Neville que resistiu ao seu lado, foi castigado por Amico e Aleto Carrow ao seu lado. Neville que naquela noite a beijara, enquanto cumpriam uma detenção na Floresta Proibida por terem tentado roubar a espada da sala de Snape. E tinha sido bom, maravilhoso, mágico até. Gina não podia fingir que não tinha sentimentos pelo garoto. Mas não era com Neville que ela sonhava desde menina. Não era com Neville que ela tinha tido um relacionamento. Ela precisava tentar resgatar aquilo que existira entre ela e Harry Potter. Mas o garoto a evitava, tinha deixado claro que não queria retomar o relacionamento e agora tinha ido embora da Toca, de modo que Gina não o via mais.

Com isso em mente, a menina descobriu que precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo, talvez, fosse até mesmo uma chave para que ela se reaproximasse do Eleito. Gina, esperou alguns minutos para seguir Rony e Hermione, dando a sua mãe a desculpa de que iria para seu quarto estudar para o exame do dia seguinte. A menina pegou em seu armário uma das orelhas extensíveis que Jorge vendia em sua loja de logros e brincadeiras; depois, caminhou silenciosamente até a porta do quarto de Rony, onde encostou uma das orelhas na fechadura.

\- Você acha que ele sumiu na hora do almoço... – era a voz de Rony, parecendo soar como se considerasse algo absurdo.

\- Para encontrar Malfoy, lógico. – Hermione disse. – Você não viu? ele saiu e em seguida Malfoy levantou da mesa na qual estava sentado e o seguiu.

\- Bom, provavelmente irá se encontrar com ele mais tarde, outra vez. – Rony considerou. – Harry deixou bem claro que não deveríamos ir ao Largo Grimmauld hoje à noite.

"Harry estava encontrando-se com Draco Malfoy?" Gina pensou, surpresa. O que será que dois garotos tão diferentes poderiam ter para discutir? Eles sempre odiaram um ao outro. Bom, se bem que pelo que a jovem ficara sabendo, Draco tinha sido perdoado durante o julgamento. Seu pai dissera a ela claramente que o menino não tinha tido culpa e que foi doloroso ver seu sofrimento e arrependimento escancarado daquela forma devido ao uso do soro da verdade. Talvez Draco estivesse dando a Harry informações sobre a atividade dos comensais da morte para auxiliar no julgamento... parecia improvável, mas, o que mais poderia ser?

\- Eu não posso acreditar que eles estejam mesmo juntos. – a voz de Rony tinha uma nota histeria.

\- Bom, tecnicamente, não sabemos se eles estão juntos. – Hermione argumentou. – Foi apenas uma noite e...

\- Mione, ELE TRANSOU COM DRACO MALFOY! – o tom do ruivo tornou-se mais agudo.

Gina estava chocada. Harry? Com um outro homem? Com Draco Malfoy? Não podia ser. Ela quase gritara a colocara a perder sua posição oculta, tamanha sua incredulidade. Ela quis chorar, quis entrar no quarto sacudir Rony para que ele dissesse que era uma mentira, que sabia que ela estava atrás da porta e estava a atormentando por ser tão intrometida e indelicada.

\- Eu também estou chocada. – Hermione parecia estar tentando ser sensata e compreensiva. – Mas agora que sabemos disso, não parece óbvio? Ele falando no Malfoy sem parar depois do julgamento...eles serem a "lembrança feliz" um do outro, fazendo o os patronos se unirem durante o exame de DCAT.

Patronos se unirem? Então foi aquilo que gerou a luz que atravessara as frestas da porta? Dois patronos se unindo em um feitiço tão intenso que só poderia ser causado por lembranças muito poderosas. E segundo o que Hermione apontava, Harry pensara em Draco Malfoy pra produzir o seu patrono e vice e versa. Rony era quem estava certo, eles estavam mesmo juntos. Nada apontava para um deslize, uma transa de uma noite.

\- É você provavelmente tem razão. – Rony deu o braço a torcer. Uma pausa seguiu essa constatação. – Mas sabe... eu não podia imaginar que Harry pudesse gostar...

\- De um outro homem? – Hermione completou com delicadeza a frase que seu namorado parecia incapaz de completar. – Isso faz tanta diferença pra você? Ele não continua sendo o mesmo Harry? Seu amigo?

\- É claro que continua, isso não faz a menor diferença pra mim. – Rony defendeu-se, levemente indignado. – Mas sabe, provavelmente faz muita diferença pra minha irmã.

Alguém se lembrara dela, finalmente, Gina pensou com amargor. Sim, existia a irmã caçula do melhor amigo de Harry Potter. A menina a quem ele tantas vezes beijara e declarara o seu amor, sem nunca parecer nem um pouco gay. É verdade que Harry nunca tinha tido relações sexuais com Gina, mas a menina sempre interpretara isso como uma espécie de respeito por ela e pelo restante da família, principalmente por Rony. Harry Potter, pensava ela, era do tipo que faria esse raciocínio, iria querer esperar que eles terminassem Hogwarts antes de um relacionamento mais físico.

\- Eu havia me esquecido de Gina. – Hermione exclamou. – Ela vai ficar tão chateada...

\- É melhor escondermos dela enquanto for possível. – Rony argumentou.

Esconder coisas de Gina parecia ser o novo lema dos dois.

\- Agora chega de falar sobre isso. – Rony falou, mudando completamente o tom de voz. – Vamos aproveitar enquanto mamãe não vem bater na porta...

Rony e Hermione dando uns amassos! Ela realmente não queria ouvir aquilo. Tirou a orelha extensível do buraco da fechadura e deu meia volta, trilhando caminho para seu próprio quarto. Naquele instante, Gina Weasley pensava: o que eu posso fazer a respeito disso?

-/-

Draco estava um pouco nervoso, se arrumando em seu apartamento para ir encontrar-se com Harry. O garoto dissera que queria conversar, como um encontro, no que o sonserino definitivamente não tinha muita experiência. Sem contar Pansy, ele nunca tinha tido relacionamento, apenas parceiros e parceiras sexuais. Mesmo com Pansy, nunca houvera de fato um encontro, tratava-se de um namoro meio frio e distante. O que definitivamente não poderia caracterizar o que quer que existisse entre ele e Harry Potter.

O sexo era maravilhoso, sem dúvida. Mas tinham havido momentos que Draco não conseguia explicar ou compreender completamente, momentos que faziam nascer nele uma espécie de sentimento novo e desconhecido. Como quando a mão de Potter cobriu a marca negra em seu braço e o garoto lhe dissera que sabia quem ele era, como que afirmando que não considerava Draco como alguém moralmente inferior a ele. Ou quando o Eleito dissera que não conseguia pensar em outra coisa além dele e que queria que o relacionamento entre os dois desse certo. Nada, no entanto, tinha sido mais estarrecedor para Draco Malfoy do que naquele mesmo dia mais cedo, quando Potter segurara sua mão enquanto eles transavam, dando a entender que aquilo que faziam era muito mais do que apenas sexo.

Draco olhou-se no espelho uma última vez. Estava bonito, como sempre fora. Agora os ossos de seu rosto que tinham estado deveras pronunciados após o período em Azkaban já tinham retornado ao normal. Vestia uma calça jeans escura, sapatos e uma camisa preta. Perfeitamente elegante, como sempre fora. Não que o Eleito fosse capaz de notar isso. Harry Potter sempre tão desalinhado, despenteado e ausente de qualquer senso estético.

O sonserino apressou-se até a lareira, bastante ansioso para encontrar o outro. Potter havia ligado à rede de flu de seu apartamento até sua casa no Largo Grimmauld. Logo ele pronunciou seu destino, já fora magicamente transportado para a sala de estar de Harry Potter. Em frente a lareira o Elfo Doméstico que o grifinório herdara do padrinho o aguardava.

\- Senhor Malfoy! – o Elfo o saudou com uma reverência. – O senhor Potter o aguarda na sala de jantar.

Draco deixou que o Elfo o conduzisse até o cômodo. A sala de jantar estava bem arrumada e a mesa estava posta. Sentado em uma das cadeiras estava Potter, vestido mais alinhadamente do que de costume, com uma camisa de botão verde escura. Parecia ter se esforçado para parecer mais formal e elegante, objetivo que se perdeu completamente quando ele foi incapaz de domar os rebeldes cabelos que nunca pareciam penteados.

\- Oi. – ele disse, parecendo um pouco tímido e nervoso.

"Que bom que não sou só eu", Draco pensou.

\- Boa noite, Potter! – ele cumprimentou.

Potter lhe ofereceu uma cadeira e Draco se acomodou. O jantar foi servido pelo Elfo que logo se retirou da sala. Eles comeram por alguns minutos em silêncio, até que Harry o quebrasse.

\- Como foi no exame? – ele comentou de modo trivial.

\- Muito bem. – o sonserino deu de ombros. – Feitiços não é lá uma matéria muito desafiadora. Amanhã vai ser interessante.

\- Vai ser horrível. – Harry parecia estar tentando reprimir um sentimento ruim.

Draco levantou as sobrancelhas.

\- Você nunca foi grande coisa em poções, não é mesmo?

\- De fato, não. – o grifinório confirmou, humildemente.

\- Me pergunto como se saiu tão bem no sexto ano. – ele deixou a pergunta no ar.

\- Ah, bom, acho que não faz mal nenhum contar. – Harry ficou levemente corado. – Eu não tinha comprado o livro, porque pensei que não tinha atingido uma nota no NOM o suficiente para ser aceito na turma do sexto ano em poções. Quando Snape foi substituído pelo Slughorn, eu fiquei com um livro usado de Snape, de quando ele foi aluno em Hogwarts. Tinha realmente muita coisa anotada naquele exemplar de "Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções".

\- Isso faz muito sentido. – Draco disse, pausadamente.

De repente, o cérebro do garoto o levou para aquela fatídica noite no banheiro masculino em Hogwarts, quando Potter o flagrara chorando e eles duelaram. Naquela noite em que Potter o atingira com um Sectumsempra, feitiço que depois ele viera a saber que tinha sido criado por Snape.

\- Foi lá que você encontrou aquele feitiço? – ele perguntou sem pensar. – O Sectumsempra...

\- Sim. – Harry disse depois de alguns segundos, uma careta de dor se espalhando por seu rosto. – Acho que nunca pedi perdão por isso... Me desculpe, Draco.

\- Você não sabia o que o feitiço fazia? – o sonserino questionou.

\- Não. – respondeu o outro. – Estava escrito somente que era um feitiço para inimigos. Eu não sabia que o livro era de Snape, se soubesse teria suposto que provavelmente um feitiço para um inimigo pra ele não significava a mesma coisa que um feitiço pra um inimigo pra mim. Mas isso não justifica nada, é claro. Me livrei do livro depois daquela noite.

\- O que você fez com ele? – Draco questionou.

\- Eu o escondi na sala precisa. – o grifinório contou. – Você sabe, na sala onde as coisas se escondem. Foi assim que eu encontrei o lugar na batalha final e conseguimos encontrar o Diadema.

Por "conseguimos", ele deveria estar referindo-se a ele, Weasley e Granger. Draco recordou-se daquele momento. Aquele dia em que fora salvo por Harry Potter, o que talvez tivesse transformado completamente sua vida, bem como transformou o seu patrono. Ou talvez não tivesse tanto efeito assim. Quem sabe aquilo que existia agora entre ele e Harry Potter, sempre tivesse estado lá; apenas mascarado por um ódio infantil de dois alunos de casas rivais ou escondido e bloqueado por todos os preconceitos e pela pose de comensal da morte que Draco sustentara por tempo demais.

\- Para que servia aquele diadema? – ele questionou, curioso. Tinha interesse em saber os detalhes mais obscuros daquela vitória de Potter sobre Voldemort. Em parte porque todo o mundo bruxo desejava o mesmo, mas também porque ele queria saber mais sobre o garoto.

\- Você quer mesmo falar da guerra hoje? – Harry pareceu um pouco cansado.

Draco engoliu a recusa, fazia sentido que ele não quisesse lhe contar nada. Afinal, o sonserino não deveria ser completamente confiável pro outro, Harry não dividiria com ele coisas que ficaram apenas entre os integrantes do Trio de Ouro.

\- Entendo que você não queira me contar. – ele disse, buscando parecer compreensivo.

\- Não é nada disso. – de repente, Potter pareceu um pouco apreensivo.

O Eleito então puxou a varinha e lançou um feitiço convocatório, trazendo para suas mãos um pequeno frasco de vidro que entrou voando pela porta da sala de jantar. Então, Harry encostou a varinha em sua têmpora, puxando um fio brilhante e azulado e conduzindo-o para dentro do frasco. Eram as lembranças de Potter, Draco pensou completamente incrédulo e chocado. Ele lhe daria mesmo aquilo? Colocaria nas mãos de um ex comensal todas as suas memórias de guerra?

\- Eu confio em você, Draco. – ele disse muito baixo, com simplicidade, lhe estendendo o frasco. – Eu só não queria passar essa noite falando disso.

O sonserino segurou o frasco, tentando disfarçar a comoção que aquele ato envolvia.

\- Do que você quer falar? – ele perguntou depois de alguns segundos, quando achou que poderia soar natural.

\- Bom... O que nós fizemos ontem e depois hoje... isso foi... hã... muito bom. – Para alguém que matara Lorde Voldemort, Harry parecia bastante inseguro, desarticulado e incapaz de falar a palavra sexo. – Mas eu acho que o que existe entre eu e você é muito mais do que isso.

Draco estava sem palavras. É claro que Harry já tinha dado a entender que não se tratava apenas de sexo em muitos momentos desde a noite anterior; mas colocar em palavras assim, de forma tão direta e franca, era algo que ele nunca pensaria em fazer. Era uma coisa bastante grifinória, na realidade.

\- Mas nós passamos os últimos anos nos odiando, ou nos tratando como se nos odiássemos, o que para os fins dessa conversa dá no mesmo. E é perceptível que apesar de nos conhecermos a tanto tempo, nós na verdade nos conhecemos muito pouco. – Harry disse em um folego só, com alguma eloquência.

\- Falar do que aconteceu na guerra não é, de alguma forma, justamente nos conhecer? – Draco contrapôs, sagaz.

\- Em parte. Eu realmente quero que você entenda e saiba porque Voldemort tentou me matar quando eu era bebê, porque eu sobrevivi, como eu tentei impedir que ele retornasse, como eu o derrotei e porque eu fui capaz de fazer isso. Enfim, todas essas coisas a respeito das quais o mundo bruxo apenas especula; e foi por isso que eu te dei as lembranças. Mas isso não significa me conhecer. Significa conhecer o Eleito.

E Draco compreendeu. O grifinório não queria que ele o visse como o garoto que sobreviveu e derrotou o Lorde das Trevas. Queria que ele conhecesse Harry Potter, que ele gostasse do homem, da pessoa que ele era; algo muito além de toda essa questão de salvador do mundo bruxo. Mas a verdade é que Harry também não conhecia muito sobre ele, a aproximação entre os dois tinha ocorrido por causa do que o grifinório ouvira Draco dizer durante o julgamento, sob o efeito do soro da verdade.

\- Mas me diga você, Potter. – o sonserino comentou, um leve sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto. – O que você conhece além do Comensal da Morte arrependido?

\- Muito pouco. – Harry sorriu de volta. – E tenho certeza que há muito mais do que um depoimento em um julgamento criminal.

O sorriso de Draco Malfoy aumentou em seu rosto, sem que ele pudesse evitar.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry e Draco conversaram por um longo tempo. Harry descobriu que Draco queria estudar Direito Bruxo e ter um cargo no ministério da magia; Draco descobriu (e não foi nenhuma surpresa) que Harry queria ser auror. Eles falaram um pouco sobre quadribol e sobre música, o sonserino conhecia várias bandas bruxas, inclusive tornara-se fã das As Esquisitonas, banda bruxa que havia tocado no Baile de Inverno durante o Torneio Tribruxo. Draco falou sobre a infância e de algumas viagens que tinha feito a outros países (ele já tinha ido à França, à Itália, à Índia, à China e aos Estados Unidos); ficou horrorizado quando compreendeu o que tinha sido a infância de Harry e não entendeu porque Dumbledore o tinha deixado com uma família tão cruel. Certamente, haveriam milhares de bruxos dispostos a adotar o menino que sobreviveu! O grifinório, no entanto, lhe disse que a resposta estava nas lembranças e que ele veria mais tarde.

Harry sentia-se completamente tranquilo conversando com Draco, era, por algum motivo inesperado, algo fácil e simples de se fazer. É claro que ninguém tinha entrado nos temas como "ideologia do sangue puro", "brigas entre eles durante os anos em Hogwarts", "o pai de Draco", nem nada assim. Algum desconforto, no entanto, apareceu quando eles entraram no tópico "relacionamentos". Harry tinha começado a ter receio desse assunto desde a hora do almoço, quando raciocinara acerca da vida amorosa/sexual de Draco e compreendera que o garoto era, muito provavelmente, infinitamente mais experiente do que ele.

\- Bom, eu tive alguns relacionamentos. – respondeu ele à pergunta que Draco fizera acerca de sua vida amorosa. Disse "alguns" para que a resposta se tornasse vaga. Em seu caso, alguns queria dizer dois. Se é que uns poucos beijos com Cho Chang poderiam ser chamados de "relacionamento".

\- Me lembro de você com aquela corvinal, no quinto ano... – Draco estimulou que ele falasse mais. – Me lembro que Zabini ficou muito descontente quando ela começou a sair com você. É Chang o nome dela, não?

\- Sim, Cho Chang. – Harry comentou brevemente.

\- Não durou muito tempo, não é? – o sonserino questionou.

\- Na verdade não. O término em si foi porque a amiga dela dedurou o nosso grupo secreto de Defesa e ela agiu como se Marietta Edgecombe estivesse certa. Mas o namoro já não ia muito bem, de qualquer forma.

\- Por que? – Draco parecia curioso.

\- Ela chorava o tempo todo, tinha ciúmes de Hermione... – Harry apontou. – E enfim, se você algum dia já entrou na Casa de Chá de Madame Puddifoot entenderá o que eu quero dizer com "esse relacionamento nunca daria certo".

\- Nossa! Ela te levou lá? Aquele lugar é horrível! – Draco exclamou, com solidariedade. – Pansy me fez ir com ela uma vez.

\- Seu relacionamento com a Parkinson era bem sério não é? – Harry aproveitou a brecha para saber mais sobre o outro.

\- De certa forma sim. Na realidade, era uma relação interessante para nossas famílias, meu pai e o pai dela pensavam em uma aliança matrimonial entre nós dois. – Draco explicou.

\- Como um casamento arranjado? – o grifinório fez uma careta.

\- É bem comum entre as famílias bruxas mais tradicionais, eu fui criado sabendo que seria o meu destin, como tinha sido entre meus pais. De certa forma há algo imensamente bom nessa guerra, por causa dela agora meu pai está preso e eu estou livre para viver a minha vida. Minha mãe me aconselhou a recomeçar, de certa forma acho que é o que estou fazendo. – o outro deu de ombros – Mas voltando ao meu namoro com Pansy, o fato é que o que nós tínhamos estava longe de ser um relacionamento romântico. Nós saíamos com outras pessoas e tudo mais. Até que com a queda do poder da família Malfoy, a aliança entre nós e a família de Pansy foi desfeita; então o relacionamento acabou.

\- Muitas outras pessoas? – Harry reuniu coragem para questionar.

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Malfoy, que parecia achar engraçada a pergunta. Talvez porque de tudo que Draco falara acerca de sua liberdade, de estar recomeçando; e também a respeito do casamento arranjado, da aliança entre famílias tradicionais e tudo o mais que para Harry era extremamente absurdo e arcaico, o grifinório focara apenas na parte que o outro afirmara ter saído com outras pessoas.

\- Hã... sim. – Draco parecia um pouco surpreendido pelo rumo que a conversa tomava.

\- Entendo. – o grifinório fez força pra articular a palavra, sem conseguir desenvolver uma frase inteira.

\- Isso faz diferença pra você? – Draco ainda sorria, nitidamente tinha percebido o desconforto do outro.

\- Não. – Harry apontou, sem saber se teria coragem pra dizer o que de fato estava pensando. Sem questionar a respeito do que realmente importava: faria diferença pra Malfoy se o garoto descobrisse que Harry nunca tinha se relacionado sexualmente com ninguém? E mais: Draco queria sair com outras pessoas agora?

\- Você... hã... não era de sair com muitas pessoas, não é mesmo? – Draco questionou.

\- Aparentemente, ele sai com qualquer um. – uma voz feminina veio da porta.

Os dois garotos viraram a cabeça para olhar quem havia falado aquilo. Parada na entrada da sala de jantar estava Gina Weasley, de pé, com os braços cruzados no peito e uma expressão assassina. Talvez a única coisa positiva daquilo era que Harry não precisaria responder à última pergunta feita por Draco, no entanto, era um insignificante otimismo perto do que estava por vir. Aquilo era realmente péssimo.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui, Gina? – Harry procurou manter a calma.

\- Ouvi Rony e Hermione falando sobre vocês dois. – ela disse, como se denunciasse uma traição. – Tive que vir até aqui para ver com meus próprios olhos, eu jamais teria acreditado em algo assim sem constatar pessoalmente.

Gina descobrira sobre Draco e viera discutir, o que era extremamente constrangedor e, na opinião de Harry, uma atitude muito irritante da parte da ex namorada. Se ela descobrira e se incomodara com o seu recente relacionamento com o sonserino, ela deveria ter o mínimo de consideração e conversar com Harry em particular um outro horário. O Eleito estava tão irritado com a intromissão de Gina que nem preocupou-se se magoaria a garota vê-lo com outra pessoa.

\- O que te dá o direito de vir aqui apontar o dedo pra nós desse jeito? – Draco se intrometeu.

\- Harry era meu namorado. – Gina gritou.

\- Era. – o grifinório apontou, muito irritado. – Não sou mais.

\- Harry, você não vê que loucura é isso você que está fazendo? – ela apelou para o garoto, como se tentasse traze-lo para realidade. – Esse é Malfoy. Malfoy que chamava Hermione de sangue ruim e ofendia o tempo todo minha família. Malfoy cujo pai fez com que eu fosse possuída por Voldemort. Que quase fez com que Bicuço fosse executado. O mesmo garoto que incentivou adesivos escrito "Potter Fede" durante o torneio tribruxo; que fez parte da Brigada Inquisitorial da Umbridge. Malfoy que quase matou Cátia Bell, que envenenou seu melhor amigo, que trouxe comensais pra dentro de Hogwarts – inclusive o lobisomem que atacou o meu irmão. Malfoy que tem uma marca negra no braço.

\- Metade das coisas que você está dizendo aconteceram quando Draco era só uma criança. As pessoas crescem, mudam. Sobre o restante, tenho certeza que seu próprio pai te contou sobre o julgamento dele. – Harry tentou argumentou. – E de qualquer forma, Gina, eu realmente não me importo com o que você pensa sobre Draco, eu não preciso da sua permissão pra fazer isso.

\- O que nós tivemos foi muito forte, Harry, eu tenho certeza que iremos reatar o namoro, nós podemos reconstruir nossa relação... – ela parecia a beira das lágrimas.

\- Gina, nós não vamos mais ficar juntos, não vai acontecer, eu já te disse isso tantas vezes. – o grifinório falou. – E eu sinto muito que você esteja infeliz por eu não querer mais a mesma coisa que você. Agora, você não poderia ter feito isso.

\- Não poderia ter feito o que Harry Potter? – ela gritou. – Depois de todo esse tempo você não acha que eu merecia ao menos uma explicação?

\- Eu não acho que eu te devo uma explicação, mas ainda assim eu teria dado, se você tivesse falado comigo em Hogwarts ou me mandado uma coruja pedindo para conversarmos. – o grifinório já alterava a voz. – Mas NADA te dava o direito de vir até a minha casa sem ser convidada e me interpelar a respeito da minha vida pessoal, me constrangendo NA FRENTE DE DRACO.

\- Então é isso que importa pra você? Seu namoradinho estar desconfortável com a situação? – ela disse, mordaz e debochada. – Ou é o fato de que ele pode pensar que isso tudo é muito complicado e querer ir embora?

\- As duas coisas, na verdade. – Harry disse, com firmeza. – Desde o infeliz momento que você pisou na minha sala a única coisa que me importa é o que Draco está pensando disso.

\- Nossa, que romântico. E eu que pensava que vocês tinham simplesmente transado por uma noite.

\- Pois é, e pelo jeito foi melhor do que qualquer coisa que você já tenha feito. – Draco disse, a voz completamente fria e sonserina. No costumeiro tom de tédio e superioridade que Harry já o vira tantas vezes utilizar.

\- Melhor? Melhor que o que, Malfoy? Uma coisa só pode ser classificada como "melhor" se você tiver outra coisa pra comparar. – ela disse, ressentida. – Ele não te disse que era um maldito virgem?

\- Chega Gina! – Harry disse, completamente alterado. – Saia da minha casa. Agora!

\- Não vou a lugar nenhum. – ela disse.

Harry empunhou a varinha, surpreendendo Draco e a própria Gina.

\- Potter, não que ela não mereça. – a voz do sonserino era tranquila. – Mas você vai se arrepender se a azarar. Eu conheço você, e infelizmente você não é do tipo que ataca pessoas só porque que são intrometidas e sem educação.

\- Você conhece ele? – Gina voltou seu ódio pra Draco. – O que você conhece dele? Sou eu quem o conhece, é comigo que ele deve ficar e é mais do que óbvio que uma hora ele vai se dar conta disso.

\- MONSTRO. – Harry gritou, antes que o sonserino pudesse responder qualquer coisa.

O Elfo Doméstico apareceu instantaneamente.

\- Leve Gina Weasley daqui imediatamente e não permita que ela volte. Feche o contato com a Toca pela rede de Flu. – o grifinório ordenou.

Monstro segurou Gina pelo braço. A jovem, apesar de ter conseguido empunhar a varinha, não teve tempo de causar qualquer dano ao Elfo antes de desaparecer da sala de jantar de Harry Potter. Segundos depois dela ter ido embora, o grifinório tornou a sentar-se, apoiando a testa na mão, sem coragem de encarar Draco.

\- Bem esclarecedor pra proposta da noite. – o sonserino disse, em tom ameno. – A proposta de nos conhecer melhor, no caso.

\- Não quero que você pense que tenho um relacionamento mal resolvido com ela. – Harry ergueu a cabeça.

\- Não, não penso isso. Me parece bem resolvido pra você. Só não está tão resolvido pra ela. – Draco apontou. - Você teve um namoro bem sério com a Weasley, não?

\- Sim, no sexto ano. – Harry respondeu à pergunta. – Mas terminamos logo depois.

\- Por que? – Draco perguntou.

\- Se Voldemort entendesse que Gina era minha namorada ela poderia sofrer por isso. Além disso, ele poderia sequestra-la esperando que eu fosse tentar salvá-la e ele pudesse me capturar.

Ficou evidente o desconforto de Draco com aquela resposta. Passaram-se alguns segundos enquanto ele parecia pensar no que o grifinório dissera.

\- Então você terminou ainda gostando dela... – o sonserino ponderou. – E é por isso que ela acha que vão reatar.

\- Sim, mas nós não vamos. Eu não vejo ela de um jeito romântico ou sexual. Acho que, na verdade, eu nunca vi, eu confundi meus sentimentos por ela. E eu realmente sinto muito que ela esteja sofrendo por isso, mas não há o que eu possa fazer. – ele queria esclarecer, não queria que Draco tivesse quaisquer dúvidas a respeito do término do relacionamento dele com Gina e da extinção de qualquer possibilidade de que eles reatassem. – Draco, me desculpe por isso que acabou de acontecer.

\- Foi uma situação bastante desconfortável. – Draco comentou. – Mas cá entre nós, estou entrando em um relacionamento com o Eleito. O que significa que estou sendo classificado como traidor na visão de todos os comensais foragidos, que devem estar querendo a minha cabeça. Significa que quando o mundo bruxo descobrir isso, coisas semelhantes ao que Gina Weasley falou sobre mim, vão começar a aparecer nos jornais. Ninguém quer que o salvador do mundo bruxo seja gay, muito menos que namore Draco Malfoy. Significa também estar saindo com alguém com quem eu passei a vida inteira brigando, é lógico que existem mágoas entre nós, vão aparecer em algum momento. E eu quero estar com você, apesar de tudo isso. Certamente não é Gina Weasley que vai me impedir.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. Ele estava surpreso com o discurso de Draco, o sonserino não costumava ser tão direto e franco sobre seus sentimentos. Algo maravilhoso aqueceu seu peito ao ouvi-lo dizer que queria estar com Harry apesar de tudo, um sentimento novo que ele não sabia bem reconhecer.

\- Porém, eu penso mesmo que você deveria redefinir as suas prioridades... – o sonserino comentou.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Harry questionou, confuso.

\- Depois de todas as coisas que ela disse, da horrível e escandalosa intromissão na sua vida pessoal e das insinuações de que você realmente devia muito a ela; a gota d'água pra você que o fez expulsa-la foi o fato dela dizer que você era virgem? – Draco disse, brincalhão, um sorriso brotando em seu rosto.

Harry corou furiosamente.

\- Eu... hã... eu não queria que você soubesse disso. – o grifinório disse, olhando para as próprias mãos.

\- Você o que? – reagiu Draco, mudando completamente o tom. De um tom de brincadeira para outro preocupado e surpreso. – Era por isso que você perguntou se eu saí com muitas pessoas?

\- Sim. – Harry disse, muito baixo. Sem olhar para o outro. O Eleito sentia-se completamente mortificado.

\- Você achou que eu riria da sua inexperiência? – o garoto questionou.

\- Não necessariamente que você riria, embora fosse uma possibilidade, mas pensei que pudesse te incomodar. – o grifinório argumentou.

\- Ora, Potter, isso não faz diferença nenhuma pra mim. – o sonserino riu. – E de qualquer forma, não é como se saber disso fosse uma grande surpresa.

Oh Merlin, então Malfoy já desconfiava. Só podia ser por Harry ter sido completamente desajeitado e sem qualquer habilidade enquanto os dois transaram mais cedo e no dia anterior. Ele sentiu-se ficar completamente vermelho de novo. Então, sentiu a mão de Draco em seu queixo, puxando sua cabeça para cima e o forçando a encarar o sonserino. Os olhos azuis estavam fluidos e intensos.

\- É muito novo pra mim também. Eu nunca quis estar com uma pessoa só. Eu nunca senti nada parecido. – ele disse, parecendo forçar-se a deixar seus sentimentos escaparem por seus lábios. Certamente, dizer o que sente está fora da natureza de Draco Malfoy. – Até em relação a sexo. Sexo com você é totalmente diferente de tudo o que fiz antes.

\- Você quer ficar até amanhã? – Harry disse, de repente.

\- Eu adoraria, Potter, mas se eu transar vou ficar cansado e não vou querer estudar pro exame de amanhã. – o sonserino argumentou.

\- Que mente suja, Draco Malfoy. Eu te convidei pra passar a noite, não pra transar enlouquecidamente até amanhã de manhã. – o grifinório esclareceu, sorrindo. – Eu estou precisando mesmo de uma mãozinha em poções.

Draco sorria.

\- Tudo bem.

A noite seguiu com certa tranquilidade. Draco convocou seu Elfo Doméstico e solicitou que o mesmo trouxesse seu material escolar relativo a disciplina de Poções, bem como as vestes e demais coisas necessárias para que ele passasse a noite no Largo Grimmauld. Harry e o sonserino revisaram toda a matéria, o que foi extremamente benéfico pra ambos, visto que não se tratava de uma disciplina fácil; apesar de ter ficado logo evidente que Draco tinha mais conhecimento na área. Quando estavam completamente exaustos, os dois jogaram-se lado a lado na cama que outrora pertencera a Sirius Black e dormiram tranquilamente até o dia seguinte.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry se levantou cedo naquele dia, estava muito agitado para dormir. Ficou quase uma hora deitado remexendo-se na cama tentando voltar a dormir, mas a presença do sonserino ao seu lado o embriagava completamente. Draco dormia nu da cintura para cima, a pele muito alva refletindo o brilho perolado e luminoso da noite que adentrava a janela do antigo quarto de Sirius Black. De repente, o sonserino se aconchegou para mais perto dele, passando um braço ao redor de sua cintura. Harry não conteve e estendeu a mão para acariciar a pele do outro. Depois de um longo tempo o Draco remexeu-se e afastou-se, ainda profundamente mergulhado em seu sono. Foi então que Harry decidiu levantar.

Ele deixou Draco dormindo tranquilamente na cama e foi para o banheiro, onde tomou um longo, quente e relaxante banho. Vestiu uma calça e uma camiseta de ficar em casa, que estavam em cima de uma cadeira no quarto e saiu do cômodo em passos leves para não despertar o sonserino. Dirigiu-se diretamente para a cozinha, onde começou a fazer seu próprio café da manhã. Sua cabeça latejava um pouco pela falta de sono e ele estava estressado com o episódio com Gina Weasley na noite anterior, mas havia algo de eufórico e genuinamente feliz morando dentro de Harry Potter. Algo que aumentava cada vez que ele pensava em Draco Malfoy relaxado, dormindo em sua cama, os cabelos louros finos em seu travesseiro.

Mal terminara seu café da manhã, uma luz prateada adentrou a cozinha do Largo Grimmauld, surpreendendo o Eleito. Ele reconheceu imediatamente o cachorro dócil e amigável que era o patrono de Rony Weasley. Tratava-se portanto, de um patrono do tipo que os bruxos utilizavam para enviar mensagens rápidas em casos de urgência.

\- Harry? O que está acontecendo? – ouviu-se a voz de Rony Weasley, aflita e preocupada. – Por que não estamos conseguindo ir até aí usando a rede de flu?

Droga, Harry pensara. É claro que o menino tentaria passar pela rede de flu de manhã. Ele e Hermione estavam vindo todos os dias bem cedo para revisar o conteúdo dos exames antes de irem para Hogwarts. Tinham vindo no dia anterior e Rony tinha encontrado Harry pelado dormindo em um tapete, o que tinha feito o Eleito considerar aquele momento muito ruim. Mas agora era ainda pior, Rony tentara vir e encontrara a passagem lacrada. E Harry teria que explicar o porquê.

O grifinório fez o feitiço para ligar via rede de flu sua casa e a Toca. Parecendo incrivelmente cansado, Harry enviou um patrono ao amigo, dizendo que tinha aberto a passagem pela lareira e que ele poderia vir. Não se passou nem um minuto e Rony e Hermione chegavam através da lareira da sala de estar do Largo Grimmauld, 12. Os dois já estavam vestidos com o uniforme de Hogwarts, prontos para ir para a escola fazer o exame teórico de poções. Ambos conservavam no rosto uma expressão confusa e ligeiramente aflita.

\- O que aconteceu? – Hermione foi mais rápida que o ruivo.

\- Aconteceu um problema ontem à noite, por isso eu fechei a passagem. Me desculpem, me esqueci completamente que vocês viriam hoje. – Harry respondeu.

\- Se esqueceu de novo, você quer dizer. – Rony riu. – Por que aquilo ontem certamente não era você lembrando.

\- Irrelevante, Rony. – Hermione cortou e depois voltou-se para Harry. – O que aconteceu?

\- Gina veio aqui. – o Eleito sentenciou, em um tom que chegava a ser mórbido.

\- Gina? – o ruivo parecia extremamente confuso, a conversa realmente não tomava o rumo ele parecia esperar.

\- De algum jeito ela ouviu vocês dizerem que eu estava saindo com Draco. E então apareceu aqui de surpresa para nos criticar e me dizer que eu precisava retomar meu relacionamento com ela.

O Eleito explicou, sem tom de acusação na voz. Harry sabia que Rony e Hermione jamais contariam aquilo a alguém por livre e espontânea vontade, nem mesmo a sua própria família. Eles eram, afinal, amigos desde criança, tinham passado um inferno juntos na guerra. Rony, sobretudo, era seu melhor amigo no mundo. Harry tinha certeza que se ele tivesse contado apenas ao amigo, o ruivo não teria contado nem mesmo a Hermione sem a sua autorização

\- ELA O QUE? – Rony gritou.

-/-

Draco acordou com o despertador, embora quisesse muito ignorá-lo pois estava extremamente confortável e desejava muito continuar dormindo. No entanto o exame de poções veio a sua mente de forma incisiva, o fazendo levantar-se em um salto. Foi apenas quando se colocou de pé, sentindo-se meio tonto, que notou que não estava na própria casa, mas na casa de Potter. Um sorriso involuntário apareceu em seu rosto quando ele se lembrava da noite anterior. Mesmo a súbita aparição de Gina Weasley tinha sido, afinal, um mal que veio para bem. Com certeza, a menina morreria se soubesse, mas o fato é que sua intromissão aproximara mais ele e Harry.

Nem em um milhão de anos Draco teria desconfiado que Harry Potter teria vergonha de admitir sua falta de experiência sexual. Em parte porque ela era óbvia, nos dois anos em que Draco permanecera em Hogwarts com uma vida sexual bastante ativa, de modo que estivera com homens e mulheres de todas as casas, ele nunca ouvira sequer um rumor de alguém que tivesse dormido com Harry Potter. Mas Draco queria esclarecer que pra ele não fazia qualquer diferença, sexo com o grifinório era a melhor coisa que ele já experimentara, tendo o garoto experiência ou não. Mas além disso, Draco tinha ficado um pouco chateado por Harry pensar que ele se incomodaria com isso, ou mesmo riria dele. Claro que a experiência de inimizade dos dois que deu essa impressão ao grifinório, e não poderia ter sido diferente. Isso iria acontecer outras tantas vezes, seria um dos maiores desafios desse relacionamento.

Com a mente preenchida de tais pensamentos, Draco foi ao banheiro, onde escovou os dentes e ajeitou-se com as coisas que pedira para seu Elfo Doméstico trazer na noite anterior. Porém, não se preocupou em se vestir, seguiu para a sala vestindo apenas a calça que usara pra dormir e uma camiseta. Depois, dirigiu-se pra fora do quarto na intenção de encontrar o Eleito no andar de baixo. Ao notar, no entanto, que vozes vinham da sala de estar, ele permaneceu quieto no alto das escadas escutando, receoso de interromper a discussão que ocorria entre o Trio de Ouro da grifinória.

\- ELA O QUE? – Gritou Weasley, totalmente descontrolado. Devia estar falando da própria irmã, com toda a certeza.

\- Fale baixo. – Ele escutou Potter pedir. – Draco está dormindo.

\- Malfoy está aqui? – Granger questionou.

\- Hã... está... nós estudamos poções ontem à noite. – Harry contou.

Será que Harry não percebia que falar assim, mal articulado e cheio de vergonha fazia parecer que ele estava mentindo? Na voz de Harry, a verdade parecera uma desculpa para alguém que passara a noite toda transando. Sua impressão se confirmou diante da resposta da Granger.

\- Sei, poções. – A garota assentiu. – E como ele reagiu à Gina?

\- Bom, é claro que ele discutiu com ela. Vocês conseguem imaginar Draco Malfoy sentadinho e quieto ouvindo Gina gritar e apontar o dedo pra nós? – Harry questionou. – Ainda assim, ao menos ele não surtou e nem pensou que eu tinha um relacionamento mal resolvido com Gina.

Draco ficara feliz que Harry não se sentia irritado por ele ter respondido às intromissões de Gina Weasley. É lógico que ele não ouviria aquilo sem fazer qualquer pronunciamento, o sonserino pensava inclusive que falara pouco. Em vários momentos mordeu a língua e assumiu sua postura mais fria, buscando não deixar-se levar pelas provocações da garota.

\- Quando ela foi embora você trancou a passagem pra ela não voltar? – Rony Weasley tentou adivinhar.

"Na verdade não, Weasley, Harry chutou a idiota da sua irmã da casa dele de um modo que chegou a me dar orgulho" pensou Draco.

\- Sim. Só que ela não "foi embora". – Harry contou, falando as palavras devagar. – Eu precisei pedir ao Monstro que levasse ela de volta a Toca.

\- VOCÊ EXPULSOU A MINHA IRMÃ? – Weasley falou alto demais, claramente exaltado.

\- ELA DISSE QUE EU ERA VIRGEM! – Harry se exaltou completamente. Ele estava realmente obcecado com esse negócio de virgem. Merlin, quem se importa com isso?

\- Isso é péssimo... Na frente do Malfoy..,– a voz de Weasley se acalmara e ele parecia se compadecer do amigo.

Parecia que Weasley também achava isso grande coisa. Talvez também fosse virgem e não sabia muito como contar a Hermione Granger. Bom, se bem que aquele relacionamento do ruivo com Lilá Brown não parecia muito casto. Draco achou que talvez fosse a hora dele descer a escada e interromper essa discussão. O garoto fez-se ouvir descendo as escadas. As vozes cessaram completamente. Quando ele alcançou a sala de estar, o Trio de Ouro o encarava indisfarçadamente.

\- Draco. – Harry falou. – Eu tinha me esquecido, Rony e Hermione tinham marcado de vir aqui para repassar o conteúdo do NIEM de poções. Estamos fazendo isso com todos os exames.

\- Entendo. – Draco se limitou a dizer. Virou-se depois pro casal. – Bom dia.

\- Hã... Bom dia Malfoy. – Granger se recuperou mais rapidamente da aparição, Draco não deixou de notar. Weasley parecia olhar pra ele com cara de bobo. Se bem, que podia ser simplesmente a cara dele mesmo.

\- Nós estávamos falando... – Harry começou.

\- Da Weasley. – Draco completou, rindo por dentro da careta que Rony Weasley fizera. – Dá para ouvir vocês lá de cima.

\- Você estava ouvindo a nossa conversa? – Weasley questionou de repente, de um modo bastante ríspido.

\- Se você não queria ser ouvido, deveria falar mais baixo. – Draco deu de ombros, vendo as orelhas do garoto ficarem da mesma cor que o cabelo. Ele não tinha respostas pra isso, no entanto.

Harry parecia estar sentindo o conflito presente entre seu amigo e Draco, e buscou trazer um aspecto conciliador para conversa.

\- Rony, veja bem, eu gosto muito da sua irmã, mas não desse jeito. Nós não vamos voltar a ficar juntos. Eu já conversei muito sobre isso com ela e também já conversei com você. Eu a mandei embora antes que as coisas ficassem piores, ela disse coisas horríveis.

\- Eu entendo Harry, mas ela fez isso porque gosta de você. – Weasley tentava defender sua indefensável irmã.

\- Nada dava a Gina o direito de fazer isso, Rony. Harry fez o certo em expulsá-la. Nós precisamos conversar com os seus pais, isso não pode continuar desse jeito. – Granger veio na defesa de Harry. – Ela não pode pensar que está tudo bem ela se aproveitar da sua amizade com Harry, que faz com que a lareira da Toca tenha livre passagem pra cá, invadir a casa dele e o envergonhar na frente de outras pessoas. Ela também não pode achar que tem o direito de ouvir nossas conversas particulares escondida, por que foi assim que ela descobriu.

\- Ela deve ter feito isso porque é com o Malfoy. – Rony Weasley tentou novamente. – Com certeza não faria se fosse com outra pessoa.

\- Eu acho que faria sim. – Granger disse, com firmeza. – E isso não faz a menor diferença. Harry escolheu Malfoy. Ele está feliz! Depois de tudo que ele passou, você não acha que ele merece?

Uma onda de gratidão por Hermione Granger perpassou a mente de Draco. Não que ele pessoalmente se importasse com a opinião da menina, muito menos com a de Weasley. Mas eles eram muito próximos de Harry, quase como irmãos, talvez mais do que isso. O sonserino tinha total consciência disso. Por tanto, o Eleito com certeza se importava com a opinião dos dois; era excelente que Granger não se opusesse a Draco e que estivesse buscando influenciar o namorado a pensar da mesma forma.

\- É claro. – exclamou Weasley, parecendo ofendido que a namorada pudesse pensar de outra forma. – Você está certa, Hermione.

\- Como sempre. – Harry sorriu para a amiga.

\- Como sempre. – Weasley disse a contragosto. Parecia ser algum tipo de piada particular do trio. Bom, levando em conta o desempenho de Granger nas aulas, o sonserino imaginava que era provável que a garota tivesse estado certa várias vezes, realmente. Depois, o ruivo voltou-se para Harry e para o próprio Draco. – Eu vou conversar com Gina, e com os meus pais. Vamos contornar essa questão.

\- Obrigado, Rony. – Harry disse, fervorosamente. Draco apenas assentiu.

\- Ótimo, vamos estudar poções? – Granger propôs, mas em sua voz parecia mais uma ordem.

Draco estudou com Harry e seus amigos enquanto tomava café. Granger não fora afável, mas o tinha tratado com educação desde o início. Na verdade, foi um momento bastante útil pra Draco, visto que a garota claramente sabia muita coisa de poções. Em um dado momento, ele e Granger entraram em um debate acerca das propriedades da poção polissuco; deixando Harry e Weasley realmente impressionados. O sonserino, buscara ser respeitoso com os amigos do Eleito. Tinha consciência de que jamais seria possível manter namoro com Harry Potter se ele não construísse com os outros dois membros do Trio de Ouro ao menos uma política de boa vizinhança.

Quando já se aproximava a hora do exame, Harry e Draco subiram para o quarto onde haviam dormido, afim de vestir o uniforme para ir a Hogwarts. Assim que eles entraram e Draco bateu a porta, Harry veio na sua direção.

\- Você está bem? – ele parecia preocupado.

\- Por que a pergunta? – Draco questionara de volta.

\- Bom, sei que Ron e Mione não são as suas pessoas favoritas no mundo. – o grifinório comentou. – E depois de Gina ontem... pensei que talvez fosse demais pra assimilar...

\- São seus amigos, eu nunca achei que seria possível começar qualquer coisa com você sem ter que estabelecer algum tipo de relação com Weasley e Granger. – Draco deu de ombros. – E sobre Gina Weasley, a intromissão dela teve seu lado bom...

\- Que lado bom? - Harry questionou, bastante cético.

\- O lado bom foi que eu pude ver o que está passando pela sua cabeça. Eu ouvi o que você disse ao Weasley hoje antes de eu descer as escadas, você parece realmente preocupado com toda essa questão de inexperiência sexual. – o sonserino comentou e então capturou o rosto do outro, pressionando-o levemente entre as suas mãos. – Eu não quero que você sinta vergonha de mim. Eu não quero que você se preocupe com isso, tudo bem? Nunca mais.

\- Nunca mais. – prometeu Harry Potter, um sorriso genuíno brotando em seu rosto antes dele aproximar-se mais e plantar um suave beijo nos lábios de Draco Malfoy.


	10. Chapter 10

N.A: Essa capítulo pode se tornar de difícil compreensão para aqueles que não leram os livros. Eu farei referência à diversas partes dos sete livros, terão alguns diálogos mais fundamentais que aparecerão transcritos. Desde já esclareço aqui que os diálogos e situações do capitulo não são meus, mas de J.K. Rowling.

Draco Malfoy em seu apartamento, depois do dia do NIEM em poções. Ele estava parado, em frente a penseira emprestada pelo próprio Harry. Desde o final da guerra, o Eleito tinha conseguido adquirir uma. Eram objetos raros, mas existiria alguma coisa que um bruxo não vendesse a Harry Potter? O grifinório havia dito a Draco que aprendera com Dumbledore o hábito de organizar pensamentos dessa forma. Ele pensava que a penseira seria muito útil, inclusive em sua futura carreira como auror.

O sonserino despejou sobre o objeto o frasco dado por Harry Potter, com suas lembranças. Nesse momento, em sua mente veio a memória da advertência do grifinório, feita naquela mesma tarde.

Na hora do almoço, Harry o tinha atraído para um lugar mais reservado em Hogsmead e o tinha convidado para ir a sua casa novamente. Draco dissera que não e explicou que queria ver as lembranças que o outro lhe dera. O grifinório deu um sorriso fraco, perceptivelmente receoso.

"Você não quer que eu veja" – Draco havia questionado, levemente irritado. Se o outro estava desconfortável, por que lhe dera as lembranças?

"Eu realmente quero que você veja e quero que você decida a melhor hora de fazer isso, mas eu não posso deixar de ter medo". – o grifinório havia explicado.

"Medo de que?" – perguntara o sonserino.

"Medo de que seja muito cedo e que você não consiga olhar pra mim depois disso sem ver o Eleito". – Harry respondeu.

"Mas você é o Eleito" – Draco murmurou.

"Eu sou. Mas eu também sou o cara no tapete com você" – o grifinório disse, ficando vermelho com a referência a primeira noite deles juntos. – "Se você está decidido a ver isso hoje, tente se lembrar disso".

Draco afastou a memória e sem pensar novamente, mergulhou nas lembranças de Harry Potter. O sonserino sentiu como se estivesse caindo e de repente ele aparecera em um salão, cuja saída estava vedada por crepitantes chamas negras. No centro da câmara, havia um espelho e lá haviam duas pessoas. A primeira era um realmente jovem Harry Potter e a outra era o professor Quirrell, que lecionara Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no primeiro ano. Draco lembrara vagamente do acontecido entre o Eleito e aquele professor, pois boatos acerca disso se disseminaram em Hogwarts. Foi por isso que naquele ano, com pontos dados em cima da hora pelo diretor, a grifinória virara o jogo e deixara o último lugar para ganhar a taça das casas no lugar da sonserina. O garoto se lembrava de ficar muito decepcionado em ver a decoração verde e prata transformar-se em vermelha e dourada.

Na lembrança, o menino Potter parecia aterrorizado ao assistir o professor Quirrell retirar seu costumeiro turbante. Ao virar de costas, o próprio Draco gritou ao ver o rosto ofídico do Lorde das Trevas saindo atrás da cabeça do bruxo. Era um momento antes dele retornar, ele vivia possuindo o corpo de outra pessoa.

\- Harry Potter... – falou o rosto. – Está vendo no que me transformei? Apenas uma sombra vaporosa... Só tenho forma quando posso compartir o corpo de alguém... mas sempre houve gente disposta a me deixar entrar no seu coração e na sua mente... O sangue do unicórnio me fortaleceu, nessas últimas semanas... você viu o fiel Quirrell bebendo-o por mim na floresta... e uma vez que eu tenha o elixir da vida, poderei criar um corpo só meu... Agora... por que você não me dá essa pedra no seu bolso?

Draco lembrou-se daquele momento na floresta. Ele estava com Harry cumprindo uma detenção e fugiu imediatamente quando pressentiu o perigo, abandonando o outro na floresta. Foi a primeira vez que o sonserino se sentira incrivelmente aterrorizado. Na lembrança, Draco viu o menino Potter cambalear.

\- Não seja tolo. É melhor salvar a sua vida e se unir a mim... ou vai ter o mesmo fim dos seus pais... Eles morreram suplicando piedade...

\- MENTIRA! – Harry gritou, assustando Draco. Como aquela criança podia ter aquela força de espírito? O sonserino, mesmo adulto, jamais tivera aquela coragem.

\- Que comovente. – o rosto ofídico falou. – Sempre dei valor a coragem... É, menino, seus pais foram corajosos... Matei seu pai primeiro e ele me enfrentou com coragem... mas sua mãe não precisava ter morrido... estava tentando protege-lo... Agora me dê a pedra, a não ser que queira que a morte dela tenha sido em vão.

\- NUNCA! – gritou Potter novamente.

Na lembrança, o menino Harry tentava fugir e Voldemort ordenara o professor Quirrell a ataca-lo. Ao tocar no garoto, no entanto, o professor começou a queimar. Harry percebeu, agarrando a cara do outro, queimando-o. Por fim, o garoto desmaiou e a cena se desfez. Deve ter sido nesse momento que Dumbledore chegou para salva-lo. Draco, no entanto, pensava no porquê do grifinório ter lhe mostrado aquela cena. Logo a resposta veio a sua mente. Voldemort havia dito que a mãe de Potter não precisava ter morrido, isso significava, portanto, que o Lorde das Trevas caçara os Potter somente para matar seu bebê. Qual seria a razão? Além disso, ele havia dito que a mãe de Harry morrera para protege-lo, isso é magia antiga e poderosa. Certamente foi por isso que o bebê Potter havia resistido à maldição do Lorde das Trevas.

\- / -

A cena mudou, ele viu um cenário que pôde reconhecer como a Câmara Secreta que havia sido aberta no segundo ano, devido ao número de cobras e do rosto do fundador da sonserina esculpidos nas paredes. Havia um enorme Basilisco morto e uma de suas presas enterrada no braço de Harry Potter, que naquele momento tinha 12 anos. Draco estava perplexo, tão pouca idade e o garoto já matara um dos animais mágicos mais temidos do mundo. Harry retirou a presa do braço, mas parecia a beira da morte. Foi então que uma fênix voou em sua direção e as lágrimas o curaram.

Havia um corpo no chão, que Draco reconheceu como Gina Weasley, o sonserino ficara sabendo – depois que ficou mais velho – que seu pai tinha dado um diário amaldiçoado (que tinha pertencido a Voldemort) para a menina, buscando incriminar Arthur Weasley. Era justamente àquilo que se referia uma das acusações feita pela Weasley na noite que fora até a casa de Potter flagrá-los juntos. Na lembrança também havia um rapaz mais velho e muito bonito, pertencente à casa sonserina, que Draco desconhecia. Quando o rapaz ameaçou Harry, o menino afundou a presa do basilisco que anteriormente estava em seu braço em um diário que jazia no chão, fazendo com que o rapaz desaparecesse. Não sem surpresa, Draco percebeu que aquele rapaz deveria ser Voldemort quando jovem.

O cenário alterou-se novamente e o menino Harry todo sujo (parecia ter acabado de sair da Câmara Secreta) estava na sala de Dumbledore. O garoto e o diretor pareciam no meio de uma conversa

– Professor, o Chapéu Seletor me disse... que eu teria sido bem-sucedido na Sonserina. Todo mundo achou que eu era o herdeiro de Slytherin por algum tempo... porque falo a língua das cobras...

Draco ficou surpreso com a fala do menino, era de sua opinião que Potter não duraria um só dia na sonserina. Era um perfeito grifinório, corajoso até o limite da burrice, afeito a causas heroicas e tudo mais.

– Você fala a língua das cobras, Harry – disse Dumbledore, calmamente –, porque Lorde Voldemort, que é o último descendente de Salazar Slytherin, sabe falar a língua das cobras. A não ser que eu muito me engane, ele transferiu alguns dos seus poderes para você na noite em que lhe fez essa cicatriz. Não era uma coisa que tivesse intenção de fazer, com toda certeza...

– Voldemort deixou um pouco dele em mim? – disse Harry, estupefato. Mas para Draco fazia muito sentido, um feitiço como aqueles não poderia ter deixado apenas uma cicatriz. Certamente haveriam consequências mágicas.

– Parece que sim. – o diretor respondeu.

– Então eu deveria estar na Sonserina – disse, olhando desesperado para Dumbledore. O garoto parecia horrorizado com a possibilidade. – O Chapéu Seletor viu poderes de Slytherin em mim, e...

– Pôs você na Grifinória – completou Dumbledore, serenamente. – Ouça, Harry. Por acaso você tem muitas das qualidades que Salazar Slytherin prezava nos alunos que selecionava. O seu dom raro de falar a língua das cobras, criatividade, determinação, um certo desprezo pelas regras. Contudo, o Chapéu Seletor colocou você na Grifinória. E você sabe o porquê. Pense.

– Ele só me pôs na Grifinória – disse Harry com voz de derrota – porque pedi para não ir para a Sonserina...

Potter havia pedido pro chapéu pra não ir para a sonserina? Por quê? O garoto tinha sido criado por trouxas, ele não tinha a menor ideia do significado das casas de Hogwarts. Por que tanto desespero pela possibilidade de ir pra sonserina? Será que alguém tinha dito a ele que o homem que assassinara seus pais pertencera a essa casa?

– Exatamente – disse Dumbledore, abrindo um grande sorriso. – O que o faz muito diferente de Tom Riddle. São as nossas escolhas, Harry, que revelam o que realmente somos, muito mais do que as nossas qualidades.

Draco lembrou-se de Harry dizendo, na batalha final, que o verdadeiro nome de Voldemort era Riddle. Então, já naquele momento, Potter tinha conhecimento disso.

\- / -

A cena mudou novamente, agora Harry Potter estava um pouco mais velho. Ele e Cedrico corriam no que parecia o labirinto, em direção da taça do Torneio Tribruxo. Aquela era a última tarefa. Draco conhecia aquela história, soubera mais tarde que um comensal estava infiltrado em Hogwarts, que colocara o nome de Harry no cálice de fogo e depois enfeitiçara aquela taça para levar Potter para fora da escola. Draco sentiu um arrepio na sua pele, era aquele o dia do retorno de Lorde Voldemort. O sonserino assistiu horrorizado os dois estudantes segurarem a taça e serem transportados para um cemitério. Depois, Cedrico Diggory fora morto e Harry preso junto à um túmulo. Rabicho fez o horrível feitiço das trevas e logo estava em pé ali Voldemort ressuscitado. Lorde das Trevas exatamente como Draco o conhecera.

Ele tocara a marca negra no braço de rabicho chamando os comensais. Foi logo depois que Draco reconhecera seu pai, prostrando-se diante do Lorde das Trevas. Voldemort então explica como Lílian Potter morreu para salvar o seu filho e por isso o garoto não tinha sido morto quando bebê. Mas que agora, tendo usado o sangue de Harry para retornar, corria em suas veias a proteção da mãe do menino, o que possibilitava ao Lorde das Trevas tocá-lo. Ele explica longamente aos comensais como fez para retornar e depois, volta-se para Harry. O tortura e se prepara para mata-lo. De início, o garoto tenta se esquivar. Mas depois, o Eleito se levanta e enfrenta Voldemort, lançando um feitiço. Suas varinhas, no entanto, se ligam. Uma velha história que Draco já conhecia e que fez com que seu pai perdesse a varinha alguns anos depois. É quando desprende-se do feitiço que Harry consegue fugir através da Taça Tribruxo, levando consigo o corpo de Cedrico.

Novamente, a coragem de Potter o atinge como uma bofetada.

\- / -

Na nova lembrança, Potter caminha em uma enorme sala junto a Granger, Lovegood, Longbottom, Weasley e sua irmã. A sala é escura e está cheia de estantes com pequenas bolas de vidro. Fica logo evidente que o Eleito busca salvar seu padrinho, Sirius Black, de alguma coisa. Ele parece ter tido uma "visão" do homem ali, pois em um dado momento Granger diz "você disse que era no corredor noventa e sete" e mais tarde, a menina afirma "Eu acho que Sirius não está aqui". Logo, Potter encontra uma esfera designada com o seu nome. É nesse momento que Draco compreende ao que aquela lembrança se refere. Aquele é o departamento de mistérios, e esta é a noite que seu pai falha em trazer uma profecia para o Lorde das Trevas.

Draco assiste à chegada dos comensais da morte e à resistência de Harry e dos outros até a chegada da Ordem da Fênix. Nada foi mais horrível que o desespero no rosto de Potter durante a morte do padrinho, o garoto estava inconformado e não acreditava que Sirius Black havia partido. O sonserino percebeu, naquele momento, o quanto Harry Potter sofrera todos aqueles anos. Um garotinho órfão que havia encontrado uma figura paterna no padrinho, que também fora tirado dele. Draco assustou-se ao ver Voldemort possuir Harry daquela forma, as palavras ofídicas escapando pelos lábios do Eleito. Harry o surpreendeu novamente, ao resistir. Momentos depois, o Lorde das Trevas deixou o corpo do garoto.

\- / -

A lembrança se altera novamente e agora Draco está no escritório de Dumbledore em Hogwarts. Harry parece completamente devastado, o sonserino percebeu que aquele deveria ser o momento posterior à morte de Sirius Black. O diretor mantinha o semblante calmo, mas parecia ao mesmo tempo muito triste e cansado. Os dois pareciam estar no meio de uma conversa. Dumbledore exatamente

– Voldemort tentou matá-lo quando você era criança por causa de uma profecia feita pouco antes do seu nascimento. Ele sabia da existência dessa profecia, embora não conhecesse todo o seu conteúdo. Dispôs-se a matá-lo ainda bebê, acreditando que estava cumprindo os dizeres da profecia. Descobriu, à própria custa, que estava enganado, quando a maldição que ele lançara para matá-lo saiu pela culatra. Então, desde que recuperou o corpo, e particularmente desde a sua extraordinária fuga de suas mãos no ano passado, ele decidiu ouvir aquela profecia inteira. Esta é a arma que ele tem buscado com tanta diligência desde o seu retorno: o conhecimento de como destruí-lo.

– A profecia quebrou – disse Harry, confuso. – Eu estava puxando Neville para cima naqueles degraus de pedra na... na sala onde fica o arco, rasguei as vestes dele e a profecia caiu...

– A coisa que quebrou foi apenas o registro da profecia guardada pelo Departamento de Mistérios. Mas ela foi feita para alguém, e essa pessoa tem meios de lembrá-la perfeitamente.

– Quem a ouviu? – perguntou Harry, embora já conhecesse a resposta.

– Eu – disse Dumbledore. – Em uma noite fria e chuvosa, há dezesseis anos, em uma sala do primeiro andar no Cabeça de Javali. Eu tinha ido lá para ver uma candidata ao cargo de professora de Adivinhação, embora fosse contra o meu pensamento que se continuasse a ensinar essa disciplina. A candidata, porém, era trineta de uma Vidente muito famosa, muito talentosa, e achei que tinha o dever de cortesia de conhecê-la. Fiquei desapontado. Pareceume que a moça não tinha o menor vestígio daquele talento. Disse-lhe, gentilmente, espero, que não a achava qualificada para o cargo. E me virei para sair.

Dumbledore fez erguer-se da penseira Sibila Trelawney. Draco estava profundissimamente desconfiado, um homem com a inteligência de Dumbledore acreditar em uma profecia daquela charlatã? No entanto, quando a professora de adivinhação falou, não era sua voz normal. Draco percebeu imediatamente que se tratava de uma profecia real.

\- Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..."

A Professora Trelawney girando lentamente tornou a afundar no líquido prateado e desapareceu. Draco estava muito impressionado. Isso significava que Harry Potter era REALMENTE o Eleito. Eleito por uma profecia feita antes mesmo do garoto nascer. Aquele rapaz cuja cama ele dormira na noite anterior, aquele rapaz nascera para matar o maior bruxo de todos os tempos. E ele, Draco Malfoy, quem era? Que importância tinha?

– Prof. Dumbledore? – disse Harry. – ... Isso... isso significava... que significava isso?

– Significava que a pessoa que tem a única chance de vencer Lorde Voldemort para sempre nasceu no fim de julho, há quase dezesseis anos. Este menino nasceria de pais que já haviamdesafiado Voldemort três vezes.

– Significa... eu? – perguntou o grifinório, um pouco confuso. Draco compreendia, ele também se sentira completamente perdido no lugar do outro.

– O estranho, Harry – disse o diretor –, é que talvez nem significasse você. A profecia de Sibila poderia se aplicar a dois meninos bruxos, ambos nascidos no mês de julho daquele ano, os dois com pais na Ordem da Fênix, os pais de ambos tendo escapado por um triz de Voldemort três vezes. Um, é claro, era você. O outro era Neville Longbottom.

– Mas então... então, por que era o meu nome e não o de Neville que estava na profecia?

– O registro oficial foi rotulado de novo depois que Voldemort o atacou na infância. Pareceu claro para o encarregado da Sala da Profecia que Voldemort só poderia ter tentado matá-lo porque sabia que você era aquele a quem Sibila se referia.

– Então... talvez não fosse eu?

– Receio – disse Dumbledore lentamente, como se cada palavra lhe custasse um grande esforço – não haver dúvidas de que seja você.

– Mas o senhor disse... Neville nasceu no fim de julho também... e a mãe e o pai dele...

– Você está se esquecendo do resto da profecia, do sinal que identifica o menino capaz de vencer Voldemort... o próprio Voldemort o marcaria como seu igual. E ele fez isso, Harry. Ele escolheu você, e não Neville. Marcou-o com essa cicatriz que tem provado ser uma bênção e uma maldição.

– Mas ele pode ter escolhido errado! Pode ter marcado a pessoa errada!

– Ele escolheu o menino que considerou ter maior probabilidade de lhe oferecer perigo. E repare, Harry: ele não escolheu o Sangue puro (que, de acordo com o credo dele, é o único tipo de bruxo que vale a pena ser ou conhecer), mas o mestiço, como ele próprio. Viu-se em você antes mesmo de ter visto você, e, ao marcá-lo com essa cicatriz, ele não o matou conforme pretendia, mas lhe concedeu poderes e um futuro, que o equiparam para escapar dele, não uma mas quatro vezes até o momento... algo que nem os seus pais nem os de Neville jamais conseguiram.

Aquilo era uma revelação. Voldemort era mestiço. O Lorde das Trevas que esmagara a sua família como se fosse nada. Que induzira seus pais a coisas horríveis. O bruxo pelo qual tantos comensais de sangue puro deram o sangue, não passava de um mestiço. A raiva de Draco chegou a desconcentra-lo do que acontecia. Ele perdeu uma parte da conversa. Quando voltou sua atenção novamente, Dumbledore dizia:

– Ele só ouviu o início a parte que predizia o nascimento de um menino em julho, cujos pais haviam desafiado Voldemort três vezes. Em consequência, ele não pôde avisar ao seu senhor que atacá-lo seria correr o risco de transferir poderes para você e marcá-lo como seu igual. Então Voldemort nunca soube que poderia ser perigoso atacá-lo, que poderia ser mais sensato esperar, saber mais. Ele não sabia que você teria o poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece...

– Mas eu não tenho – protestou Harry com a voz estrangulada. – Não tenho nenhum poder que o lorde não tenha, eu não poderia lutar como ele lutou esta noite, não sou capaz de possuir pessoas nem... nem matá-las...

– Há uma sala no Departamento de Mistérios – interrompeu-o Dumbledore – que está sempre trancada. Contém uma força mais maravilhosa e mais terrível do que a morte, do que a inteligência humana, do que as forças da natureza. E talvez seja também o mais misterioso dos muitos objetos de estudo que são guardados lá. É o poder guardado naquela sala que você possui em grande quantidade, e que Voldemort não possui. Esse poder o levou a tentar salvar Sirius hoje à noite. Esse poder também o salvou de ser possuído por Voldemort, porque ele não poderia suportar residir em um corpo tomado por uma força que ele detesta. No fim, não teve importância que você não pudesse fechar sua mente. Foi o seu coração que o salvou.

– O final da profecia... falava... nenhum poderá viver... – Harry sussurrou.

– ... enquanto o outro sobreviver... – completou Dumbledore.

– Então – disse Harry. –, então isso significa que... que um de nós terá de matar o outro... no fim?

– Sim.

Antes que pudesse refletir sobre tudo o que ouvira, Draco sentiu-se deixar o escritório de Dumbledore. Já acostumado com a sensação, ele soube: estava sendo transportado para a próxima lembrança.


	11. Chapter 11

10 – Outras tantas lembranças de herói.

Draco passeou por diversas lembranças ao longo do sexto ano do Eleito em Hogwarts, muito impressionado com a história de Lord Voldemort, ou melhor, Tom Riddle, que era desvendada a cada encontro entre Harry e Dumbledore. Sua mãe, de uma tradicional, mas empobrecida família bruxa, enfeitiçando um trouxa rico por quem estava apaixonada. A mulher abandonando o filho no orfanato. Aquela criança já tão nefasta que foi Voldemort, que mesmo com 11 anos de idade Draco já enxergava nos olhos do menino Riddle a mesma crueldade que vira nos ofídicos olhos do mago mais letal que já existiu. Ele viu o bruxo das trevas já crescido, como o bonito rapaz Riddle que Draco vira na câmara secreta, e sua paixão por objetos raros e mágicos, sobretudo os pertencentes aos fundadores da histórica escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Um renovado pânico brotara em seu âmago quando Harry conseguira a lembrança do professor Slughorn e Draco se dera conta do que o Lorde das Trevas fizera em nome da sua imortalidade. Horcruxes, um feitiço cujas trevas eram tão profundas que o próprio Draco nunca tinha ouvido falar. E tendo vivido entre comensais da morte durante toda a sua vida, o garoto conhecera inúmeros feitiços das trevas. Tom Riddle fizera sete Horcruxes e o sonserino entendia o porquê, sete era um número mágico poderoso, sobretudo nas artes das trevas. Mesmo assim, poucos homens teriam tido a coragem de repartir sua alma em sete partes. Aquela ideia o repugnava completamente, era em momentos como aquele que Draco Malfoy tinha certeza que jamais poderia ter sido um verdadeiro comensal da morte.

Nas lembranças de Potter, Draco viu que o diretor Dumbledore tinha destruído uma Horcrux. Outra que já não existia mais era o diário de Tom Riddle, destruído por Harry anos antes. Neste momento, Draco compreendeu porque os eventos do segundo ano do Eleito, na câmara secreta, eram essenciais para contar a história de Potter. Draco sabia que Harry teria destruído as demais Horcruzxes, mas parecia uma tarefa impossível para qualquer ser humano comum. Ainda faltavam altavam quatro. A última parte sendo o próprio Voldemort.

Draco assistiu a aventura de Harry e Dumbledore na caverna, afim de obter a terceira Horcrux. Quando o menino e o diretor chegaram a Hogwarts novamente e viram a marca negra pairando sobre a escola, Draco entendeu que aquele era o dia da morte de Dumbledore. O sonserino queria fugir, não queria assistir àquele momento, mas procurou não fraquejar. Não sem terror, Draco percebera que Harry Potter estava ali o tempo todo, encoberto pela capa da invisibilidade, observando-o ameaçar Dumbledore de morte e depois falhar miseravelmente em sua missão.

\- / -

As lembranças mudaram novamente e a caça às Horcruxes começou. Draco assistiu com avidez Harry perceber que o medalhão era falso, depois descobrir no Largo Grimmauld que o verdadeiro estaria em posse de Régulo Black e dar início a sua missão no Ministério da Magia para recuperar o medalhão que havia sido confiscado por Dolores Umbridge. A caça as horcruxes de repente se fundiu a história das relíquias da morte, que Draco conhecia bem, já havia sido contada a ele muitas vezes quando era criança. O sonserino viu a corça prateada levar Harry até a espada que permitia destruir as horcruxes e viu Ronald Weasley rachando o medalhão ao meio.

Draco assistiu a missão de Harry e seus amigos no Gringotes, onde obtiveram a taça de Lufa-Lufa, mais uma horcrux. Viu o momento no qual Harry se deu conta que a varinha das varinhas pertencia a Dumbledore e que seu túmulo estava sendo assaltado pelo Lorde das Trevas. Viu o momento no qual o Eleito percebeu que a última horcrux estava em Hogwarts. Então lá estava ele próprio, Draco, na lembrança seguinte. Era na Sala Precisa onde estava escondida a última Horcrux. Era aquilo que o diadema era, e pensar que Draco quase atrapalhara a conquista do objeto.

Depois, o sonserino assistiu a morte de severo Snape e o momento no qual o professor dera as suas lembranças para Potter. A magia da penseira era tão espetacular, que permitiu que Draco acompanhasse as lembranças que Harry assistia em sua lembrança. Assim, foi provada a inocência de Severo Snape. Assim, o Eleito entendeu que precisava morrer. Aquela notícia fora capaz de aterrorizar completamente Draco Malfoy, apesar do garoto saber que Harry Potter estava vivo e seguro em sua casa no Largo Grimmauld. A cada passo que o garoto dava em direção a morte, mais desesperado o sonserino ficava. Sabia que ele não morreria, sua coragem, no entanto, era assustadora.

Draco gritou, embora ninguém pudesse lhe ouvir, quando o Lorde das Trevas lançou o feitiço da morte em Harry Potter. Logo depois, o sonserino vira a situação que sua mãe descrevera semanas antes. Narcisa Malfoy viu que Potter estava vivo, mas não o denunciou, perguntando apenas onde estava Draco. Harry foi levado de volta ao castelo pelos braços de Harry, onde retomou a luta. A última horcrux, a horrível cobra de Voldemort, morria pelas mãos de Neville Longbotom, Então Draco viu novamente a cena da batalha final, onde entendeu exatamente o momento no qual Harry o desarmara e se tornara o senhor da varinha das varinhas.

Viu, por fim, lorde Voldemort jazer morto no chão.

\- / -

Quando ergueu a cabeça da penseira, Draco parecia incapaz de respirar. Haviam se passado apenas duas horas, embora o tempo nas lembranças fora muito superior. Ele se sentia extremamente cansado, como se tivesse passado dias mergulhado nas lembranças de outra pessoa. O sonserino caminhou lentamente até seu quarto, onde deixou-se cair na cama, sem ânimo para revisar o conteúdo do NIEM de transfiguração, que seria no dia seguinte. Ficou parado, pelas próximas horas, morto de sono, mas sem conseguir dormir.

Sua mente repassava incansavelmente as lembranças as quais tivera acesso. Harry Potter tão corajoso desde menino, combatendo Quirrell, o basilisco e a lembrança de Riddle, o próprio Voldemort. Harry Potter enfrentando comensais da morte, enfrentando o seu próprio pai – Lúcio Malfoy – que ele mesmo jamais tivera coragem de enfrentar. Harry Potter, o Eleito, o herói, exatamente o que nascera pra ser. O garoto descobrira os segredos de Voldemort, com a ajuda de Dumbledore, e depois caçara cada horcrux até fazer com que o Lorde das Trevas se tornasse outra vez mortal. E o matara, em uma gloriosa batalha no fim. Draco sentia-se como se merecesse ter uma estátua do garoto em casa, para lembrar-se todos os dias do seu feito. Mas certamente, não sentia-se como se merecesse ter o garoto em sua cama. Aquele era o Eleito, e ele nunca mais poderia olhar pra ele da mesma forma outra vez.

Triste e em pânico, Draco se lembrou da advertência que Harry fizera para que ele esperasse para ver as lembranças. No entanto, o sonserino não tinha certeza se qualquer espaço de tempo junto do Eleito poderia ter tornado a visão daquelas lembranças diferentes pra ele. Draco fechou os olhos, sentindo-se pequeno como jamais se sentira. Nem mesmo depois de seu julgamento, quando compreendera que devia a Potter sua vida e sua liberdade. Nunca ninguém no mundo tinha tido tanto poder de fazer Draco se sentir diminuído quanto Harry Potter.

Aquele sentimento tomou conta de seu peito e de sua mente por horas, muito tempo depois foi que Draco Malfoy conseguiu realmente dormir. Os sonhos, no entanto, eram tão inquietos quanto a realidade.

\- / -

No dia seguinte, Draco acordou atrasado e não conseguiu tomar café. Apenas vestiu uma roupa rapidamente e foi direto para Hogwarts. Foi o último a entrar na sala onde seria aplicado o exame teórico de Transfiguração. Registrou brevemente a imagem do rosto de Harry Potter lhe observando com alguma preocupação, mas logo buscou concentrar-se na prova. Ele havia estudado muito a disciplina nas semanas anteriores, de modo que ao final do exame, acreditava ter conseguido bons resultados, apesar de tudo o que lhe passava pela cabeça.

Na hora do almoço, o sonserino estava faminto e caminhou rápido por Hogsmeade para almoçar. Ele não quis comer no Três Vassouras, onde a maioria dos estudantes ia. Foi a um restaurante mais caro e selecionado, frequentado pelas pessoas ricas da região e pelos professores de Hogwarts que quisessem almoçar no vilarejo. Depois da refeição, seguiu direto para o castelo, chegando bem antes do horário do exame prático. Nos portões de Hogwarts, pra sua surpresa, estava Harry Potter. Ele olhou para o rosto do menino, e em sua mente veio todas as imagens do Eleito, enfrentando Voldemort, enfrentando cada desafio que se apresentou em seu caminho.

Ele passou por Harry, caminhando para o interior do castelo. O grifinório estabeleceu alguma distancia, mas o seguiu. Draco não sabia se estava preparado para conversar sobre aquilo, mas depois de dar algumas voltas, percebeu que o outro não desistiria. O sonserino então seguiu para o sétimo andar, buscando o único lugar realmente seguro de olhares curiosos em Hogwarts, a Sala Precisa. Pediu um ambiente calmo e aconchegante e quando abriu a porta deparou-se com uma pequena saleta com um grande sofá e uma lareira. Potter entrou logo atrás de dele.

\- Você está bem? – perguntou o grifinório, sentando-se no sofá.

\- Sim. – Draco Malfoy respondeu, monossilábico, sentando-se ao lado do outro.

\- Você viu as lembranças? – Potter parecia nervoso.

\- Sim. – o sonserino respondeu, sem querer estender a conversa.

\- E o que você achou? – o outro questionou.

\- Bom... – Draco que não esperava uma pergunta tão direta, demorou alguns segundos para formular uma resposta. – Acho que não esperava ver o que eu vi.

\- O que você esperava? – o grifinório inqueriu.

O sonserino começou a ficar irritado. Potter não estava lhe dando nenhum espaço, nenhum tempo para absorver tudo aquilo.

\- Acho que não esperava que fosse tão sério esse negócio de Eleito. Imaginei que o Lorde das Trevas tivesse tentado matar você quando era bebê por acaso. Não esperava que você tivesse nascido para salvar o mundo bruxo. – Draco respondeu, com sinceridade, buscando livrar seu tom de voz de qualquer amargor.

\- Eu não nasci pra salvar o mundo bruxo. – Harry pareceu um pouco irritado com a afirmação do outro.

Draco percebeu a irritação na voz do outro, e não queria entrar naquela discussão, não naquele momento. Na verdade queria que aquela conversa com Potter acabasse o mais rápido possível, o sonserino precisava de algum tempo para absorver tudo que vira. Sabendo que Harry não desistiria de conversar, Draco quis caminhar em terrenos menos perigosos. Se lembrou de um detalhe sem muita importância frente a tudo que vira no dia anterior e o elegeu como assunto.

\- Tem uma coisa que quero perguntar.

\- Vá em frente. – disse o grifinório.

\- Você pediu ao chapéu seletor pra não ir para a sonserina, por quê? – louro questionou.

Ao contrário do que o sonserino esperava, Harry pareceu extremamente desconfortável.

\- Acho que prefiro não responder a essa pergunta.

\- Depois de tudo que eu vi? – Draco pareceu surpreso. – Você não vai magoar meus sentimentos sonserinos Potter! Por que foi? Alguém te contou que o Lorde das Trevas tinha pertencido à sonserina?

\- Não. Bom, na verdade também por isso, mas não foi o motivo principal. – Harry Potter falou, muito devagar, como se medisse se iria realmente responder. Então, de repente, pareceu decidir-se pela sinceridade e despejou a verdade. – Foi por causa de você. Eu não queria ir para a casa para a qual você tinha sido selecionado.

Aquilo foi como um tapa no rosto de Draco Malfoy. O sonserino sempre soubera que existiriam coisas assim entre eles. Haviam sido muitos anos, odiando um ao outro, provocando um ao outro. Haviam sido muitos anos nos quais Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy permaneceram em lados diferentes de uma guerra cruel. De todas as coisas horríveis que um já fizera e dissera ao outro, o simples fato de Harry não ter querido pertencer à mesma casa de Draco em Hogwarts chegava a ser mínimo e insignificante.

Porém, naquele dia, aquilo era um estopim. Draco passara as últimas horas remoendo o heroísmo de Potter e todas as ações gloriosas do garoto que afirmavam sua coragem e salvaram o mundo bruxo do Lorde das Trevas. E em contrapartida, o sonserino remoía aquilo que ele próprio fizera naqueles anos. Tinha provocado Potter, sentido inveja do garoto em vários momentos – quando ele começou a fazer parte do time de Quadribol, quando se tornou um campeão tribruxo, quando as pessoas o tratavam diferente, como se ele fosse especial. Tinha tornado a vida de Potter especialmente difícil em diversos momentos. Tinha tomado o partido do pai, contra Harry, no que acontecera na Câmara Secreta, no retorno de Voldemort e no Departamento de Mistérios. Tinha quase impedido Harry de destruir o diadema e, consequentemente, derrotar o Lorde das Trevas. Draco tinha passado os últimos anos com medo, com medo do pai, com medo de Voldemort, com medo dos comensais. Com medo de matar alguém e com medo do que seria dele se não conseguisse matar qualquer pessoa que fosse.

Draco não se tratava de insegurança, nem de um senso de inferioridade, visto que o garoto era deveras orgulhoso para sentir algo assim. Tratava-se de perceber um abismo entre ele e o Eleito. Eles tinham se odiado a vida toda, havia entre eles muita mágoa. Talvez, mágoa demais. E aquele era Harry Potter, que banira as trevas do mundo bruxo. E ele era Draco Malfoy, com sua marca negra no braço para não deixa-lo esquecer quem era. Apesar de não ter matado ou torturado ninguém. Draco tinha vivido do outro lado da guerra. Algum dia, fora mais do que fundamental pra ele o orgulho da família Malfoy e a ideologia de sangue puro.

\- Você mal me conhecia. – o louro disse, controlado e frio.

\- Eu sei. – Harry disse, um pouco sem tato. – Mas você já tinha ofendido pessoas que tinham me tratado bem... Eu era só uma criança.

\- Eu também. – Draco aumentou o tom de voz. Depois, buscou se controlar. – Há mágoa demais entre nós, Potter.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Harry parecia irritado.

\- Quero dizer que não dá pra fazer isso dar certo. – o sonserino respondeu.

\- Isso não tem nada a ver com eu não gostar de você aos 11 anos, Draco. – o grifinório estava chateado e sentido. – Isso tem a ver com o que você assistiu ontem, você está esquisito o dia inteiro. Eu te disse, te pedi que esperasse um tempo antes de ver aquelas lembranças.

\- É claro que é muito mais do que você não querer ir pra sonserina por minha causa há tanto tempo atrás. – Draco se descontrolou diante da acusação. – Mas isso não muda o fato de que nós dois juntos não vai dar certo.

\- Como você achou que ia ser, Malfoy? – Harry gritou. – Um conto de fadas? Nós dois numa casinha na floresta com coelhinhos e pássaros cantando? A VIDA NÃO É ASSIM. Nós acabamos de passar por uma guerra.

Ver Harry Potter ironizar seus sentimentos, atitude bastante sonserina da parte dele, diga-se de passagem; fez com que Draco explodisse de raiva.

\- EM LADOS DIFERENTES, CABE RESSALTAR, NÃO É. O ELEITO E O COMENSAL DA MORTE. – gritou o sonserino.

\- SE É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ VÊ, ISSO REALMENTE NUNCA VAI DAR CERTO. – respondeu Potter, no mesmo tom.

\- E QUAL É O OUTRO JEITO DE VER?

\- Havia um. Mas eu também não vejo mais nada além disso. – a voz de Harry veio calma, rasgando o peito do sonserino como uma faca.

E então, Harry Potter deixou o cômodo, batendo a porta. Draco Malfoy sentou-se, a cabeça afundada nas mãos e uma vontade de chorar sufocada na garganta. Malfoys não choram, disse o seu pai, vários anos antes.


	12. Chapter 12

12 – Orgulho e Lágrimas

Dias depois que findaram os exames Harry, Rony e Herminone estavam sentados na sala do Largo Grimmauld, comendo gostosos biscoitos preparados por Monstro. Harry fingia conversar naturalmente e as vezes até forçava algumas risadas; mas Rony e Hermione eram seus melhores amigos no mundo, eles sabiam que Harry não estava bem. Há alguns dias o Eleito informara os amigos sobre a briga e o término definitivo entre ele e Malfoy.

Hermione e Rony pareciam não saber o que dizer, a menina, que sempre tivera um pouco mais de tato no que concerne a relacionamentos amorosos, disse a Harry que achava natural que Draco se sentisse assim ao se deparar com todas aquelas lembranças. Hermione aconselhara o amigo a dar um tempo a ele, e depois procura-lo. Harry, por sua vez, insistia que Draco que deveria porcura-lo pois havia sido ele quem terminara a recém começada relação. "Isso é um orgulho bobo, Harry" – Hermione tinha dito na ocasião, mas Harry a ignorou completamente.

Disse a Rony e Hermione que não queria mais ouvir o nome de Draco Malfoy e foi para casa, sentindo mais dor do que imaginou que ia sentir caso essa relação fracassasse. Para os dois amigos ficou claro que Harry não queria ou não estava pronto para discutir aquele assunto, então Rony e Hermione resolveram conceder tempo e espaço ao outro.

Foi naquele dia de sábado que três corujas adentraram o cômodo.

\- Só podem ser o resultado dos NIEMs. – disse Hermione, um pouco assustada.

Os exames ficaram prontos com máxima urgência, tendo sido divulgado os resultados dias após a realização dos mesmos. Isso devia-se ao fato que os alunos dos NOMs dependiam dele para selecionar suas matérias no ano letivo em Hogwarts, que já tinha se iniciado, e os alunos de NIEMs para dar início aos seus estudos pós Hogwarts, que os conduziriam para a carreira que tinham escolhido.

\- Parece que foi ontem que recebemos nossas notas nos NOMs, como o tempo passou rápido. – Rony comentou, se adiantando para a coruja.

\- O professor Slughorn me escreveu ontem. – Harry se lembrou. – Parece que junto às notas dos NIEMs estará anexada a resposta ao nosso requerimento quanto a carreira que pretendemos seguir.

Ao final dos NIEMs, todos os alunos fizeram um requerimento junto à diretora de Hogwarts, indicando a carreira que pretendia seguir. A escola agia como mediadora entre o aluno e a universidade ou instituição na qual o mesmo intencionava estudar ou realizar seus estágios. Os três abriram avidamente a carta.

Harry e Rony conseguiram um Excede as Expectativas em Transfiguração, Poções, Feitiços e Herbologia, conforme havia ocorrido nos NOMs. Ambos conseguiram um ótimo em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Hermione passara com a nota máxima em todos os exames, obtendo 7 NIEMs, além dos conquistados por Rony e Harry, a garota ainda havia obtido NIEMs em Aritimancia e Runas Antigas.

\- Ah, isso é incrível! – gritou a menina eufórica. – Rony, venha ver. Eu fui convidada a iniciar meus estudos na Universidade de Direito em Magia da Inglaterra e ao mesmo tempo farei um estágio no Ministério, junto a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos.

\- Eles estão mesmo precisando de gente. – Rony comentou. – Ainda há muitos casos não julgados, acredito que vá alguns anos para desvendarmos todos os envolvidos.

\- É eu vou ficar feliz em ajudar, mas não é isso que eu quero fazer sabe? Direito Criminal... – Hermione falou.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar – disse Harry. – Você quer lutar pelos direitos dos elfos...

\- Não só os Elfos, Harry. Nós precisamos de uma melhor relação com outras espécies, como os duendes e os centauros. Se tem uma coisa que aprendi nos últimos anos é como os bruxos tratam outras raças com desconsideração e preconceito. Aliás essa guerra aconteceu por causa disso, por esse maldito ideal de superioridade bruxa.

\- Está certo Hermione. – Rony concordou rapidamente com a namorada. – Fui convidado a passar pelos testes de caráter e aptidão na Seção de Aurores.

\- Eu também. – Harry disse, animado. – Se passarmos nos testes poderemos começar as aulas e os estágios.

\- Já imaginou, nós dois, aurores. – Rony disse, sonhador.

\- É tudo que eu sempre quis. – Harry comentou, com o mesmo olhar.

\- Eu já cacei bruxos das trevas por uma vida, obrigada. – Hermione falou, encerrando o assunto.

\- / -

Algum tempo havia se passado desde que o Trio de Ouro recebera os resultados dos NIEMs, já estavam em meados de novembro e começava a ficar muito frio. Draco não tornara a procurar Harry. O Eleito também não o fizera. Harry continuava vivendo no Largo Grimmauld, nº 12, decidiu que moraria na casa do padrinho até terminar seus estudos e começar a trabalhar, podendo economizar dinheiro para comprar uma casa mais tarde. O Eleito tinha certeza de que queria viver em Godric's Hollow, sentia que pertencia àquele lugar.

Harry e Rony foram aprovados nos testes de caráter e aptidão da Seção de Aurores, era realmente rigoroso, mas depois de tudo que tinham passado, Harry achou que não fora tão difícil como poderia ter sido. Após estes testes o treinamento para auror teve de fato início, era árduo e os professores eram muito exigentes. Não se tolerava distrações e gracinhas, o que poderia culminar na expulsão dos aspirantes a aurores.

Logo que seu treinamento começou, há pouco mais de dois meses, teve início também as aulas de Hermione. No fim do primeiro dia de aula da amiga, ela enviara a ele um bilhete informando que Draco estava cursando Direito em Magia na turma dela, a carta informava que Malfoy a cumprimentara, mas não dissera nada a respeito de Harry. O Eleito por sua vez, nunca respondeu à carta e tratou Hermione naturalmente nos dias que sucederam, como se ela nunca tivesse lhe dito nada. Na realidade já fazia alguns meses que Harry não falava em Draco Malfoy.

Agora que as palavras de Hermione invadiram sua mente, ele olhou o tapete macio no qual ele e Malfoy passaram aquela primeira noite juntos. Pensou em Malfoy, estudando direito bruxo, refazendo a sua vida. Ele desejava ardentemente que o garoto recomeçasse, depois de tudo que havia passado, e conquistasse seu lugar no mundo, não pelo nome Malfoy, mas pelo homem forte, inteligente e dinâmico que Harry sabia que ele era.

Numa quarta-feira à noite Harry chegou exausto de seu treinamento, com uma pesquisa sobre a maldição imperius para desenvolver nos próximos dias. Deixou-se cair no sofá de sua sala de estar, pensando em como tinha muito a fazer. Porém, ao olhar para o familiar tapete no chão, lembrou-se de Draco Malfoy. Sentiu a falta dele o atingir, como não era raro acontecer. Era tão estranho pois os dois estiveram juntos há pouco tempo, mas parecia fazer séculos, como se só tivesse existido na lembrança de Harry, como um sonho.

Harry sentia falta do relacionamento que quisera construir com ele, e não tinha conseguido. Em alguns momentos, como aquele, aquela ferida em seu peito que nunca parecia completamente cicatrizada se abria e sangrava mais violentamente. Ele deixou-se escorregar do sofá e deitou no tapete, que parecia conservar o cheiro de Draco Malfoy. Lágrimas brotaram dos seus olhos, armazenadas há alguns meses, escorrendo pelo rosto do menino que sobreviveu.

\- Por que ele não poderia ter tido mais fé na gente? Eu poderia ter feito dar certo, eu poderia. – ele disse, pra ninguém.

Essas palavras tornaram seu choro mais desesperado, ele se assustou com o tamanho da sua dor. Pensava em Draco Malfoy todo o tempo, a verdade era essa. De que adiantara dizer a Rony e Hermione que não tocassem mais no nome dele, se Harry era diariamente invadido pelas poucas e preciosas lembranças dos momentos ao lado de Draco; se imaginava o tempo todo onde o menino estava, o que estava fazendo; se sentia falta dele e da chance de construir algo ao seu lado. Quando deu por si estava chorando de soluçar, Monstro, o elfo doméstico estava parado ao seu lado, o rosto penalizado, como Harry nunca vira antes.

\- Escreva ao menino Malfoy, meu senhor, Harry Potter.

Ele não tinha vontade de gritar com o elfo para que não se metesse na sua vida. Ele o encarava com desespero, em busca de uma solução.

\- Ele não quer me ver, ele terminou comigo, Monstro.

\- Monstro pode ser franco com o senhor dele? – o Elfo disse.

Harry enxugou as lágrimas do rosto e voltou a sentar no sofá.

\- Monstro você conheceu Dobby, não conheceu? Sabe que eu o libertei dos seus antigos senhores?

\- Sim. Mas Monstro não quer essa desonra. Monstro conhece o lugar dele. – o Elfo já parecia desesperado que sua pergunta tivesse gerado em Harry Potter vontade de manda-lo embora.

\- Eu sei, fique calmo. – o menino explicou. – Dobby via as coisas diferentes de você, ele queria ser livre. Eu toquei nesse assunto para que você saiba que eu não quero te escravizar, você é livre para ir embora se quiser. Em qualquer momento, se você me pedir roupas, eu te darei, eu prometo. Eu também prometo, porém, que nunca te mandarei embora se você não quiser. Sempre poderá permanecer na casa da sua antiga senhora e quando eu me mudar dessa casa, se você quiser me acompanhar, será livre para viver comigo também. Eu sei que não tivemos um bom começo, por muito tempo te culpei pelo que houve com Sirius e sei que você não ficou nada feliz quando eu me tornei o seu senhor. Na época eu não podia deixa-lo livre por causa de seus conhecimentos sobre a Ordem da Fênix. Mas eu quero que você me trate como um amigo, não como seu dono. Eu não quero nunca que você inflija a si próprio punições. Você é livre para dizer o que quiser pra mim, nós podemos conversar sobre qualquer coisa, como iguais. Eu não te vejo como inferior a mim por eu ser um bruxo e você um elfo doméstico.

Lágrimas grossas escorriam do rosto de Monstro quando o menino terminou de falar.

\- Monstro tem orgulho de ser amigo do seu senhor Harry Potter. – o elfo parecia extremamente emocionado.

\- Agora, o que você gostaria de me falar? – o menino questionou.

\- Monstro não quer ver Harry Potter triste. Monstro sabe que Harry Potter pensa no menino Malfoy e quer ele de volta. Monstro conhece as famílias bruxas tradicionais mais do que Harry Potter, que só conviveu com pessoas como os Weasley, nascidos trouxas e gente da Ordem. A senhora Narcisa Malfoy terá ensinado seu filho a ter orgulho a cima de tudo. Como a antiga senhora de Monstro ensinou a seus filhos. Mesmo que o menino Malfoy esteja arrependido, ele nunca vai dizer a ninguém, ele nunca vai procurar o senhor.

\- Você acha que ele está arrependido? – Harry parecia esperançoso.

\- Monstro viu o senhor Draco Malfoy junto com o senhor Harry Potter. Monstro acha que o menino Malfoy gosta muito do senhor Harry Potter.

\- Eu vou procura-lo, Monstro. – ele decidiu. E um sopro de esperança encheu completamente seu peito.

Harry chamou Edwiges, claro não era a mesma coruja que tinha sido morta pelos comensais da morte. O Eleito adquirira outra coruja, também muito inteligente, com penas cinza-azuladas, que lhe lembravam dolorosamente os olhos de Draco Malfoy. Em homenagem a coruja branca que lhe acompanhara a vida toda, ele chamou a nova coruja de Edwiges.

Sentou-se à mesa com papel e pena e escreveu, com alguma dificuldade, jogando fora os três primeiros rascunhos:

 _Draco,_

 _Ponho meu orgulho de lado para escrever essa carta. Não sei se você espera ou mesmo deseja uma resposta minha depois destes meses de silêncio. Hermione me contou que você está cursando Direito em Magia, fico muito feliz por você._

 _Eu penso em você com frequência, no que poderia ter sido. As lembranças de nós dois juntos me invadem com frequência, e eu as guardo como algo precioso. São memórias de momentos felizes como eu nunca tinha experimentado antes, momentos nos quais eu tive grande esperança no que a gente poderia ser. Eu sei que talvez você continue pensando como naquele dia em que terminamos o que mal havia começado, não estou te cobrando nada. Eu só queria dizer que ainda acredito na gente, ainda quero você._

 _Talvez essa carta esteja piegas de um jeito que nem uma lufa lufa do terceiro ano que ama a Casa de Chá Madame Puddifoot poderia escrever. Talvez esteja mal escrita e desconexa, como escreveria um grifinório inexperiente, para quem é mais fácil lutar contra dragões, dementadores e bruxos das trevas; do que pedir a você que volte._

 _Harry._

Harry reuniu toda sua coragem grifinória para enrolar o pergaminho e amarra-lo na coruja. Entreabriu os lábios e disse muito baixo:

\- Entregue a Draco Malfoy...

_ / _

A pequena corjua azulada adentrou o apartamento de Draco Malfoy, enquanto o menino tentava se concentrar nos deveres da Universidade. Ele já havia lido 3 vezes a mesma linha dos Fundamentos dos Direitos Mágicos, quando pensou irritado que a meses não conseguia fazer nada direito, não tinha um único pensamento que não fosse no Eleito. A verdade é que, tendo passado alguns meses, ele concluira que talvez fosse cedo demais para aquelas lembranças e que Potter tinha razão em temer que ele as visse.

Ele olhou para coruja que adentrava seu quarto e saiu de seus devaneios, era a coruja de Potter, sem dúvida. O coração deu um salto em seu peito e ele correu ansioso para a ave. Somente naquele momento se deu conta do quanto queria desesperadamente que o outro o procurasse. Ele mal podia acreditar, tinha se passado mais de dois meses, ele já tinha perdido as esperanças que Potter fosse atrás dele. Draco abriu a carta com avidez, ofegante. Nas primeiras linhas o Eleito dissera que colocara seu orgulho de lado para escrever, Draco admirou-o, pois somente seu orgulho o tinha impedido de procurar Harry Potter.

O garoto dizia que o queria, que ainda acreditava que eles poderiam dar certo, dizia que pensava nele e que guardava as lembranças que tinha dos dois juntos. Foram palavras lindas, que Draco nunca tinha ouvido lhe dizerem. Nunca ninguém tinha sentido aquilo por ele, de repente, o rapaz se sentiu tão amado – embora Potter não falasse especificamente em amor – que lágrimas escorreram pela sua face. Ele era um Malfoy, não devia chorar, mas na solidão do seu apartamento, permitiu as lágrimas caírem, lavando-o e livrando-o de seu orgulho. Harry Potter era tão especial, tão corajoso, e Draco o queria desesperadamente.

\- Sim Harry Potter, é piegas como a mais piegas das lufa lufas não conseguiria ser. – ele riu em meio as lágrimas, sabendo que ninguém poderia ouvi-lo.


	13. Chapter 13

Novas Complicações

\- GINA WEASLEY. – Gritou a mãe da moça, segurando o exemplar do Profeta Diário. - Eu não posso acreditar que você tenha feito isso. Você envergonhou a nossa família!

\- Mas, mãe... – a menina enfrentava a cólera de Molly Weasley.

\- Como é que vamos olhar pra Harry depois do que você fez? Já não bastou ter invadido a casa dele e feito o que fez? – continuou bradando em alto e bom som a sra. Weasley.

A mãe sacudia o recorte de jornal em seu rosto, mas a menina não estava dando importância. Para Gina Weasley, os últimos meses tinham sido infernais. Seus pais a tinham repreendido fortemente quando Rony contou a eles que ela tinha ido até a casa de Harry, exigir satisfações. Eles tinham se desculpado com Harry em nome da moça que se recusou a pedir perdão por algo do qual não se arrependia.

Após os exames, a menina retornou definitivamente para Hogwarts, para cursar seu último ano. Embora ela pedisse aos pais e aos irmãos notícias de Harry em suas cartas, eles se recusavam a dizer o que quer que fosse. A mãe tinha mencionado brevemente em uma carta que Harry tornara a frequentar a Toca normalmente, visto que era casa do seu melhor amigo e ele considerava os Weasley como parte da família. Ela buscou escrever para Harry também, perguntando como o garoto estava, mas ele respondeu com uma carta de poucas linhas, educada, mas bastante formal. Gina sentia que o Eleito estava mais distante dela do que nunca.

Gina sentia raiva o tempo todo. Não tinha superado os horrores daquela guerra, se recursava a admitir que todos aqueles anos amando e esperando por Harry Potter tinham sido vãos. A menina acreditava que seus pais e irmãos deveriam ter compreendido seus sentimentos por Harry, mas ninguém ficara ao seu lado, apoiando a decisão do garoto de se relacionar com um Comensal da Morte. Um Comensal da Morte! Era isso o que ele era. Um sonserino nojento, que tinha feito de tudo para infernizar a vida do próprio Harry durante todos os anos do menino em Hogwarts. Como ele poderia trocá-la por Malfoy?

Naquela manhã, fora chamada na sala da diretora que impossibilitada de lhe aplicar uma detenção por causa de uma matéria de jornal, atendeu o pedido da sra. Weasley de dispensa-la por um dia para que fosse para casa. Molly Weasley, assim que leu o jornal pela manhã, foi pessoalmente a Hogwarts buscar a filha. Elas chegaram em casa perto da hora do almoço e estavam tendo esta acalorada discussão quando o sr. Weasley voltava do trabalho para fazer a refeição com a família, junto dele vinham Rony e Harry que agora também passavam boa parte do dia no Ministério da Magia, onde ocorria o treinamento para auror.

\- O que está acontecendo? – questionou, sério, o sr. Weasley.

– O que Gina está fazendo aqui? Ela não devia estar em Hogwarts? Estamos no meio do ano letivo... – questionou Rony.

\- Eu fui busca-la. A diretora aceitou o meu pedido de libera-la das aulas de hoje. – a sra. Weasley explicou, bastante exasperada, e depois questionou – Ora, francamente, vocês não leram o jornal hoje?

\- Estive trancado em minha sala resolvendo algumas questões burocráticas. – disse o sr. Weasley. – E Harry e Rony não podem ser interrompidos na aula de treinamentos para auror.

O orgulho estampava-se no rosto de sr. Weasley, o filho mais novo estava dedicando-se e se tornaria um auror. Porém brilho deixou seus olhos de modo fugaz e o homem voltou-se para o que estava ocorrendo, tentando se lembrar de ter ouvido alguma notícia estranha sussurrada pelos corredores do Ministério. Deveria ter sido muito grave para que Molly ficasse tão enfurecida com a filha que decidiu ir até Hogwarts busca-la.

\- Ouvi pelos corredores que saiu uma notícia sobre Harry, mas estão sempre especulando sobre a vida dele não é mesmo? – questionou o homem, sério.

\- Ouvi alguns risinhos durante a aula, achei que estavam direcionados para nós, mas ninguém fez nenhum comentário. – comentou Harry, que agora via tudo se encaixar.

O menino sentia seu sangue ferver. Que diabos aquele jornaleco do Profeta Diário tinha inventado sobre ele desta vez? Ele detestava ser primeira página, detestava ter o mundo bruxo especulando a respeito da sua vida. Já aguentara isso a adolescência toda, agora que finalmente derrotara Voldemort, ele achava mais do que justo receber um pouco de sossego.

\- Também, acho que Shacklebolt expulsaria do curso quem fizesse um comentário sobre fofocas de jornal. – disse Rony assombrado. – É muito sério o treinamento. Completamente diferente das aulas em Hogwarts.

\- Pois então preparem-se para ver o que essa menina fez. - Molly Weasley gritou, muitíssimo irritada, e começou a ler em voz alta a notícia que estampava a primeira página do profeta diário.

 **HARRY PORTTER É GAY?**

 **O PROFETA DIÁRIO TEM BUSCADO INFORMAR NOSSOS LEITORES A RESPEITO DO ELEITO, AFINAL SABEMOS QUE É DESEJO DE TODA A COMUNIDADE BRUXA CONHECER MAIS A FUNDO O NOSSO HERÓI. HARRY POTTER, PORÉM, TEM LEVADO UMA VIDA BASTANTE RESERVADA APÓS O FINAL DA GUERRA, SE RECUSANDO A DAR ENTREVISTAS.**

 **ESTE JORNAL, NA BUSCA INCESSANTE DE SATISFAZER SEUS LEITORES, TEM BUSCADO CONTACTAR BRUXOS E BRUXAS PRÓXIMOS DO ELEITO QUE POSSAM NOS DAR INFORMAÇÕES. DURANTE O PASSEIO EM HOGSMEADE FEITO AOS FINAIS DE SEMANA PELOS ALUNOS DE HOGWARTS, ENCONTRAMOS A SRTA. GINA WEASLEY, IRMÃ DO NOTÓRIO RONALD WEASLEY (HERÓI DA GUERRA CONTRA VOLDEMORT E UM DOS AMIGOS MAIS PRÓXIMOS DE HARRY POTTER).**

 **A JOVEM SRTA. WEASLEY, OUTRORA NAMORADA DO ELEITO, NOS DEU A HONRA DE CONCEDER UMA ENTREVISTA EXCLUSIVA SOBRE A VIDA QUE TEM LEVADO NOSSO TÃO ESTIMADO HARRY POTTER. NÓS QUESTIONAMOS SE ELES HAVIAM REATADO O ANTIGO NAMORO, AO QUE A SRTA. WEASLEY RESPONDEU SER IMPOSSÍVEL, VISTO QUE "HARRY POTTER NÃO GOSTAVA DA FRUTA" E VINHA SE RELACIONANDO EM SEGREDO COM NINGUÉM MENOS QUE DRACO MALFOY.**

 **O SENHOR MALFOY TEVE UM JULGAMENTO EMOCIONANTE, CONFORME ESSE JORNAL JÁ NOTICIOU, PROVANDO ATRAVÉS DA POÇÃO DA VERDADE QUE TINHA SIDO OBRIGADO A TORNAR-SE COMENSAL DA MORTE E JAMAIS FOI REALMENTE PARTIDÁRIO DE VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM. ENFRENTANDO O PAI PARA EXPOR-SE FRENTE AO TRIBUNAL, MOSTRANDO SUAS FRAQUEZAS E SEUS REMORSOS, DRACO MALFOY TERIA CONQUISTADO O CORAÇÃO DE HARRY POTTER?**

 **CONTACTAMOS A SOCIEDADE MÁGICA DE DEFESA DOS DIREITOS DOS BRUXOS LGBT PARA AVERIGUAR A FREQUENCIA DO SUPOSTO CASAL NAS REUNIÕES. A PRESIDENTE, DIANA JACKSON, NOS INFORMOU QUE O SR. POTTER E O SR. MALFOY NUNCA COMPARACERAM À SEDE DA SOCIEDADE, MAS QUE ELA TORNA PÚBLICO O CONVITE PARA QUE O RECENTE CASAL PARTICIPE E CONTRIBUA COM A CAUSA.**

" **SEM DÚVIDA, TER AO NOSSO LADO O ELEITO SERÁ MUITO FAVORÁVEL À NOSSA CAUSA, UMA FIGURA PÚBLICA E DE PRESTÍGIO COMO HARRY POTTER ASSUMINDO PUBLICAMENTE SUA HOMESSEXUALIDADE PODE AUXILIAR NO COMBATE AO PRECONCEITO E ESTIMULAR QUE OUTRAS PESSOAS SAIAM "DEBAIXO DA CAPA DA INVISIBILIDADE" E VENHAM SE SOMAR A NOSSA LUTA", DIZ SRA. JACKSON QUE VIVE COM A COMPANHEIRA EM LONDRES.**

Quando ela terminou, sr. Weasley e Rony eram uma máscara idêntica de surpresa e exasperação. Os dois tinham os olhos arregalados e a boca levemente aberta, sem acreditar no que tinham acabado de ouvir. Harry porém, parecia somente triste.

\- Você não tinha o direito, Gina. – o sr. Weasley parecia atônito.

\- Eles foram até bastante favoráveis. – Gina disse, rebelde. – Eu esperava que a matéria condenasse essa suposta homossexualidade do Harry e desenterrasse cada maldade que aquele nojento do Malfoy já fez na vida.

\- Você esperava prejudica-lo mais? – o pai parecia não acreditar. Sua filha sempre fora tão forte, tão leal. Estava agindo como uma menina mesquinha. O que aquela guerra tinha feito com ela? O que ele poderia fazer, como pai, pra reverter essa situação?

\- Eu esperava terminar com esse relacionamento. – Gina disse, com uma sinceridade assustadora.

\- Gina, eles não se veem mais há meses. – Rony comentou.

\- O que? – questionou a menina, sobressaltada.

\- Malfoy e eu...terminamos antes mesmo de começar. – informou Harry, mas a voz não estava alterada, havia somente tristeza nela.

O menino tinha escrito aquela carta no dia anterior, estimulado por Monstro, mas não obtivera resposta até então. Estava perdendo a esperança que o sonserino fosse responder, o que o fazia se sentir triste e um pouquinho humilhado por ter engolido seu orgulho e corrido atrás do outro em vão.

\- Por que? – questionou a moça, esperançosa.

\- Não interessa, mas não foi por causa de você. – disse Rony. O ruivo hesitou, olhou para seu melhor amigo, sem saber se poderia dizer o que ia na sua cabeça. Mas, vendo a tristeza de Harry, Rony acreditava que sua fala poderia estimular o menino a agir. – E se você quer saber Mione e eu percebemos como Harry está sofrendo com isso. Gostaríamos que ele e Draco se acertassem.

\- Você gostaria que ele e Malfoy se acertassem? – Gina parecia indignada. – Você sempre odiou esse menino.

\- É verdade, e Harry também. Mas nós vimos o julgamento dele, somos todos forçados a admitir que ele amadureceu e se tornou... hã... uma pessoa legal. Ele trata naturalmente Hermione quando a vê todos os dias... – Ronald Weasley defendia Draco Malfoy, uma cena que nunca ninguém imaginou que fosse viver para assistir.

\- Por que ele vê Hermione todos os dias? – Gina disse, desconfiada.

\- Eu GOSTO dele, Gina. – a voz de Harry era quase suplicante, cortando a linha de raciocínio da garota. – E você acabou de piorar tudo.

\- Você já parou pra pensar que os comensais que ainda não foram capturados estão querendo a cabeça desse menino desde o corajoso julgamento dele na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos? – o sr. Weasley ralhou. – E que agora com essa notícia no Profeta Diário ele se tornou um alvo ainda maior? Eles vão brigar pra matar o traidor que se uniu a Harry Potter.

Harry agora parecia alarmado. Parecia não ter tido tempo ainda de pensar sobre essa possibilidade. Como que para confirmar seus maiores medos e em uma coincidência exata perfeito, pois Arthur Weasley acabara de proferir aquelas palavras, o patrono de Hermione Granger adentrou a sala de estar da Toca. Da familiar lontra ouviu-se a mensagem na voz de Hermione:

 _Nos emboscaram. Venham._

\- Draco. – Harry sussurrou em pânico.

\- Hermione. – Rony sussurrou, a mesma voz, a mesma dor.

Os dois amigos aparataram imediatamente.

\- O Harry disse Draco? – questionou Gina. – Por que Draco Malfoy estaria com Hermione?

\- Hermione está estudando Direito Mágico, ela contou a Rony que Draco Malfoy está na turma dela. Eles devem ter sido emboscados na Universidade. – a sra. Weasley disse, muito aflita.

\- A Universidade é muito bem protegida, não…eles devem ter sido emboscados na saída da aula. A Universidade de Direito em Magia da Inglaterra fica próxima a um pequeno vilarejo trouxa, não há população bruxa próxima que possa tê-los ajudado. Normalmente os estudantes e professores aparatam e desaparatam às portas da Universidade. – a mente ágil do sr. Weasley trabalhava.

\- Eu vou até lá. – Gina disse, decidida. – Harry está em perigo.

\- Você não vai a lugar nenhum mocinha. – Disse Molly Weasley.

\- Eu já sou maior de idade. – Gina gritou.

\- _Expelliarmus_! – gritou o pai, desarmando a filha. – Você não vai a lugar nenhum, vai ficar aqui com a sua mãe esperando notícias. Você apresentará desculpas a Harry e Draco Malfoy. Entendeu Gina Weasley? Se você não quer ser tratada como uma criança mal comportada, não aja como uma.

Depois, virou-se para a esposa.

\- Eu vou avisar os aurores e vou até lá – o sr. Weasley disse, entregando a varinha de Gina para sua esposa. – Leve ela de volta a Hogwarts. Sem mais passeios a Hogsmeade.

\- Certamente. – concordou Molly Weasley, com o castigo.

E então, Arthur Weasley sumiu pela rede de flu.

\- / -

Draco Malfoy acordou naquela manhã com um sorriso no rosto. A carta que Harry lhe enviara na noite anterior tinha trazido paz e esperança para sua vida. Ele pretendia procurar o outro naquela noite, talvez convida-lo para um jantar. Passou por sua cabeça responder a carta, mas ele não conseguiria transmitir em um pedaço de papel tudo aquilo que vinha guardando dentro dele naqueles meses separados.

Ele se arrumou e tomou o café servido por Holly, sua elfo doméstico. Depois aparatou em frente a Universidade de Direito em Magia da Inglaterra como fazia todos os dias, para assistir suas aulas, enquanto pensava no que escreveria no convite que enviaria a Potter na hora do almoço.

Ele chegou um pouco antes do início da aula e ficou observando os poucos estudantes de sua turma interagirem, naturalmente ninguém conversava muito com ele, apesar de ter sido inocentado ainda carregava certa fama de Comensal da Morte. No entanto, algo diferente estava ocorrendo, Draco percebeu que os estudantes estavam bastante agitados. Muitos dos seus antigos colegas de Hogwarts que seguiram a mesma carreira juntavam as cabeças em torno de um exemplar do Profeta Diário e pareciam olhar pra Draco e dar risadas incontidas enquanto liam.

\- Que diabos está acontecendo? – disse o sonserino, para ninguém especial.

Alguém atrás de si tocou seu ombro. O garoto virou e encarou Hermione Granger, com o rosto bastante aflito e um exemplar do Profeta Diário na mão. A menina estendeu pra ele, que olhou surpreso para a manchete "Harry Potter é Gay?". Por Merlin, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Ele correu os olhos pela notícia que estampava a primeira página no jornal.

\- Aquela maldita Weasley! – disse entredentes, com raiva.

\- Foi horrível o que ela fez. – Granger parecia assombrada.

\- Bom, imagino que não tenha sido tão ruim quanto poderia ter sido. – comentou o sonserino.

\- Ah sim. – concordou Granger, fervorosamente. – Aqui diz "Enfrentando o pai para expor-se frente ao tribunal, mostrando suas fraquezas e seus remorsos, Draco Malfoy teria conquistado o coração de Harry Potter?". Imagino que talvez um pouco humilhante e bastante intrometido, sem nenhum respeito pela intimidade de vocês dois; mas poderia ser pior...

\- Poderia ser "Comensal da Morte inocentado graças a Harry Potter que virou um tribunal inteiro a seu favor, parece ter seduzido o eleito. O sr. Draco Malfoy, ex partidário de Você-Sabe-Quem, provavelmente está coagindo por meios mágicos o nosso estimado Harry Potter, que já se relacionou com várias mulheres e certamente não é gay". – Draco completou a linha de raciocínio que a menina parecia ter escrúpulos demais pra dizer em voz alta. – Mas parece que nossa imprensa não é mais tão conservadora, ou simplesmente entendeu que é contra o sentimento público criticar de qualquer maneira o comportamento do Menino-Eleito-Que-Sobreviveu-E-Matou-O-Lorde-Das-Trevas-Antes-Dos-20-Anos. Ou sei lá como o estão chamando agora.

A aula teve início, encerando a breve conversa entre Draco e a menina Granger. O garoto estava decidido a não deixar aquela notícia atrapalhar seus planos e ia entrar em contato com Harry na hora do almoço de qualquer jeito. As aulas da manhã se estenderam lentamente, enquanto Draco tentava se concentrar no que diziam seus professores.

Quando a última aula terminou e os alunos foram liberados para almoçar, o professor velho e franzino que lecionava a disciplina de Direito da Administração Mágica pediu que Draco ficasse depois da aula. Enrolou o garoto com uma chata conversa sobre um tio avô do sonserino que tinha sido seu amigo e depois o liberou. Sua surpresa foi grande quando esperando por ele na porta da sala estava Hermione Granger.

\- O que houve? – Draco questionou, temendo que mais alguma coisa estivesse acontecido.

Eles foram andando juntos para a saída da Universidade.

\- Acho que essa notícia te expôs... e depois o professor te segurar assim por tanto tempo após a aula... acho que... – Ele quase podia ver o cérebro da garota trabalhar. – Estou cismada... empunhe a varinha...

Draco obedeceu imediatamente, e agradeceu aos céus por tê-lo feito, pois um grupo de cinco comensais da morte mascarados o esperavam na porta da Universidade, com varinha em punho, os emboscando.

\- Ora ora ora... se não é o namoradinho do Harry Potter. – disse um comensal cuja voz ele não reconheceu.

O homem não atacou imediatamente quando viu que ele e Granger estavam com a varinha em punho. Não parecia ser ninguém da Elite dos Comensais da Morte, pois esses ele conhecia e estavam em sua maioria presos. Mas mesmo que fossem dos piores, a quem Voldemort relegava os trabalhos mais indignos, certamente 5 eram muitos para que ele enfrentasse sozinho.

\- Você vai ser menininha de todos nós, antes de matarmos você. – Outro deles disse, arrancando risadas dos demais.

Draco viu naquela cena duas coisas muito positivas. A primeira é que era um sequestro, eles não pretendiam mata-lo. Depois, enquanto os comensais se distraiam buscando amedronta-lo, o sonserino viu pelo canto do olho que Granger ficara em segundo plano e agira rápido conjurando uma mensagem. Draco e a menina se prepararam pra lutar, veio o ataque do primeiro comensal da morte. Granger duelava com três deles, era muito boa, mas não iria aguentar muito tempo. Os outros dois vieram na direção de Draco, que contra-atacou com ferocidade.

\- Estupefaça. – ouviu-se de repente a voz de Harry Potter, que acabara de chegar com o Weasley.

Um dos comensais caiu ao chão, inconsciente.


	14. Chapter 14

14 – Felicidade

\- Harry. – o sonserino sussurrou.

Tendo estuporado um dos Comensais da Morte, o Eleito partiu com ferocidade para o outro bruxo que atacava Draco, que por sua vez tinha uma habilidade um pouco mais significante em duelo e deu trabalho para o Eleito por alguns momentos. Draco, por sua vez, partiu em auxílio de Granger e Weasley, que duelavam com os três comensais restantes. Com os quatro duelando lado a lado, a luta acabou rápido e os comensais foram dominados.

Alguns segundos após o final da luta, o sr. Weasley chegou ao local com um grupo de Aurores em seu encalço, preparados para lutar. Um deles, cujo rosto era bem jovem e devia ter acabado de se formar, sorriu e disse:

\- Não deixaram nenhum para nós.

\- Eles não eram muito geniais. – comentou Rony.

Os aurores arrancaram as máscaras dos homens inconscientes, já desarmados por Harry, Draco, Rony e Hermione.

\- Não estão entre os procurados... – comentou um Auror mais velho, que parecia liderar o grupo.

\- Não sei quem são, Paul – comentou o sr. Weasley, chamando o tal Auror pelo nome de batismo. Pareciam bastante amigos.

Draco se aproximou do grupo.

\- Com licença. – ele disse, antes de intrometer-se na conversa dos aurores. – Esses quatro na esquerda são comensais menos importantes, sequestradores, entendem? Você-sabe-quem mal deveria saber os seus nomes.

\- Como você sabe? – perguntou o Auror mais jovem, que tinha falado primeiro.

\- Em primeiro lugar, não os reconheço; visto que Você-sabe-quem transformou a minha casa em um quartel general desde seu retorno ao poder, eu conheci os comensais de Elite, que o cercavam. – Draco explicou. – Mas qualquer um pode diferenciar, pela marca negra.

\- Existem tipos distintos de marca negra? – questionou um terceiro Auror que permanecera calado até então.

Draco aproximou-se de um dos comensais desacordados e abriu a manga da camisa que o homem vestia, expondo a marca.

\- Para mim, parece igual as demais marcas que já vi. – comentou o Auror mais jovem, novamente.

Draco abriu a manga da própria camisa, expondo a sua própria marca, na ânsia de explicar seu ponto de vista. Sentiu os olhos de todos os presentes fixarem-se nele, mas ninguém se retraiu diante da marca. Ele olhou Harry Potter pelo canto do olho, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu olhava pra ele com intensidade, os olhos verdes insondáveis. Havia uma leve diferença entre as duas marcas negras. Enquanto a de Draco Malfoy era mais nítida e ocupava quase todo seu antebraço, a do comensal era consideravelmente menor e parecia apenas uma sombra se comparada a outra.

\- Estou vendo... são até que bastante distintas. – disse o Auror Paul, aproximando-se para olhar mais de perto. – Porque essa diferenciação?

\- Você-sabe-quem considerava a marca uma honra. Ele concedia a verdadeira marca negra aos comensais mais talentosos ou àqueles que pertenciam a famílias bruxas tradicionais e importantes. Porém, a maioria dos que lutaram em nome dele eram comensais de segunda linha, simplesmente pessoas ruins em busca de poder ou bruxos fracos e sem talento que não queriam estar do lado perdedor e se uniram a Você-Sabe-Quem quando ele tomou o Ministério da Magia. – explicou o garoto. Depois Draco voltou-se para o quinto comensal. – Esse é um primo do meu pai, Lian Malfoy. Um bruxo de poucos poderes, mas que recebeu um destaque maior entre as fileiras de Comensais da Morte por causa do nome da família. Mas vocês não o conheceriam, Você-Sabe-Quem não confiaria uma tarefa importante a ele.

\- Sabe, você seria bem útil para nós garoto. – comentou Paul, analisando as marcas negras e os comensais inconscientes no chão.

\- Eu posso ajudar. – Draco se colocou à disposição. Olhou novamente pra Harry e achou que via algo diferente em seu olhar, que ele não conseguiu identificar.

\- O que você acharia de um estágio junto à Seção de Aurores? Podem contar pontos na sua gradução... Direito Mágico, não é mesmo? – o Auror ofereceu. – A Seção de Aurores conta com um segmento jurídico-administrativo, composto por alguns advogados cujo trabalho é dar conta das questões mais burocráticas. Você poderia estagiar nesse setor e ocasionalmente nos ajudar no reconhecimento de alguns comensais da morte capturados.

Draco assentiu, concordando. Era uma boa oportunidade para ele crescer profissionalmente.

\- Então vamos, precisamos levar esses comensais até o Ministério fichá-los e depois encaminhá-los a Azkaban, para aguardar julgamento. – o Auror Paul, que liderava aquela equipe, falou. – Seu trabalho começa hoje mesmo sr. Draco Malfoy; quando chegarmos ao Ministério daremos entrada na papelada. É uma burocracia dos infernos quando aceitamos um estagiário. Você vem conosco Arthur?

\- Preciso ir para casa... hã... resolver umas coisas. Eu, meu filho e Harry temos assuntos de família para tratar. – disse o sr. Weasley, deixando claro que Harry era parte daquela família. – Logo estaremos de volta ao Ministério, os meninos estão fazendo o treinamento.

\- Claro, Arthur, havia me esquecido que seu filho está treinando para se tornar Auror. – a voz de Paul estava alegre. Voltou-se para Rony. – Dará um bom Auror, filho de quem é.

\- Obrigado. – disse Rony.

Os Aurores e Draco se despediram de Harry, Rony, Hermione e sr. Weasley. Antes de desaparatar, o sonserino fixou o olhar no Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e disse:

\- Nos vemos a noite. – era uma promessa. O coração de Harry martelou dentro do peito.

\- / -

Harry e Rony acompanharam o sr. Weasley para a Toca. Eles convidaram Hermione, mas a moça deu a desculpa de que havia combinado de almoçar com os pais. Ficara claro, porém, que a menina sabiamente não quis se envolver naquele assunto.

\- Ah graças a Merlin, vocês estão bem. – disse a sra. Weasley sorrindo aliviada para os três homens que adentravam a cozinha. – E Hermione? E o menino Malfoy?

\- Todos bem. Chegamos a tempo. Os comensais foram capturados e levados pelos Aurores. – disse o sr. Weasley, com a voz calma, tranquilizando a esposa. O tom de voz mudou, no entanto, quando ele continuou, parecendo aflito e preocupado. – E Gina?

\- Em Hogwarts. – a sra. Weasley disse, fechando o rosto. Voltou-se para Harry. – Harry, você sabe que o temos como um filho. Não sabemos nem por onde começarmos a nos desculpar pelo comportamento de Gina. Achei que morreria de vergonha quando ela invadiu sua casa, mas agora...

\- Se alguém pudesse morrer de vergonha, eu estaria morto. Tudo que nossa família deve a você Harry... – disse o sr. Weasley.

\- Tudo o que eu devo a família de vocês. – Harry disse, corrigindo-o. – Não precisam se desculpar por Gina. Ela não está em seu juízo perfeito...

\- Nem parece mais a nossa filha. – disse Molly, que parecia a ponto de chorar.

\- Quem sabe tudo isso que aconteceu faça ela ver as escolhas erradas que está fazendo. – disse o sr. Weasley.

\- Quem sabe. – concordou Harry.

Todos almoçaram brevemente e Rony e Harry retornaram para o treinamento de aurores. Se em sua turma alguém tinha ficado sabendo do acontecido, ninguém disse nada, mas uma coisa martelava na cabeça de Harry fazendo-o ter arrepios. Se aquilo no jornal fizera os comensais emboscarem Draco daquela forma, o que poderia acontecer se mais comensais ainda em liberdade ficassem sabendo que o sonserino estava ajudando o ministério a captura-los?

Ao final do treinamento, Harry procurou Kingsley Shacklebolt, que comparecia a alguns dos treinamentos dos aspirantes a aurores. Começou a explicar o ocorrido, mas o Auror o interrompeu, dizendo que já tinha tomado conhecimento do caso. O Eleito explicou, então, seus temores. Shacklebolt, ao que parecia, concordava com ele. Prometeu a Harry que o menino teria proteção e que a casa dele receberia alguns feitiços. Harry agradeceu e foi logo para casa, intencionando mandar imediatamente uma coruja a Draco para que eles se encontrassem.

\- / -

Draco Malfoy andava de um lado para o outro de sua sala de estar, Harry havia entrado em contato com ele no final da tarde e eles combinaram de se encontrar às 20h no apartamento do sonserino. Eram 20:15 e o grifinório ainda não havia chegado, parte dele considerava se o Eleito iria mesmo aparecer, o que era totalmente irracional, visto que Harry lhe enviara uma coruja pedindo o encontro. Malditos Grifinórios, Draco pensou, sempre atrasados. Quando foi 20:17, no entanto, Harry Potter materializou-se em sua lareira.

\- Draco. – o menino disse.

\- Boa noite. – o sonserino respondeu.

Mas não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, o grifinório ganhou em passos largos a distância que os separava e o puxou para perto em um abraço desesperado. Draco levou alguns segundos para se recuperar, mas por Merlin, ele sabia o quanto precisava desse abraço.

\- Eu tive tanto medo. – o eleito disse baixinho, sentindo o cheiro do outro preenche-lo por completo.

\- Eu estou bem. – o sonserino disse ainda mais baixo, tocado pela preocupação do outro.

Draco levou Harry pelas mãos até o sofá e os dois se sentaram.

\- Os aurores vão me dar proteção na entrada da Universidade. Eles também lançaram alguns feitiços aqui em casa. Imagino que eu tenha me tornado um alvo ainda maior, agora que estou ajudando a identificar Comensais da Morte. – ele comentou.

\- Você foi muito corajoso. – Harry disse, com admiração.

\- Imagino que isso signifique alguma coisa, vindo do Eleito. – comentou Draco.

O rosto de Harry se anuviou e os olhos verdes pareceram tristes, Draco percebeu imediatamente o erro de chama-lo de Eleito. Ele havia feito o grifinório lembrar da sua última conversa, na qual brigaram.

\- Oh, Santo Deus, me desculpe Harry. Sou um idiota. – o sonserino explicou, com ansiedade. – Foi só uma brincadeira. Eu não penso... não penso em você assim. Claro você é o cara que salvou o mundo bruxo, nunca vou poder ignorar isso. As coisas que eu vi naquela lembrança, você é tão forte e corajoso... Mas para mim você é muito mais que o Eleito.

Harry parecia pesar o que Draco tinha dito.

\- A carta que eu mandei... – O grifinório começou a dizer.

\- Eu fiquei muito feliz. – Draco disse, interrompendo. – Eu não respondi porque achei que não deveríamos conversar por escrito. Eu ia te enviar um convite hoje, na hora do almoço, para nos encontrarmos... mas então eu e Granger fomos emboscados...

\- Sim, eu entendo. – um sorriso parecia ter ido morar no rosto de Harry Potter. – Achei que não pretendia responder, que não queria mais nada comigo.

Draco não estava acostumado a ver ninguém admitir uma insegurança, não foi assim que ele havia sido criado. Entretanto, sempre que Harry Potter admitia algo assim, Draco nunca conseguia ver aquilo como uma fraqueza, mas, ao contrário, como uma prova de como o outro era forte.

\- Eu amo você, Harry Potter. – ele deixou as palavras escaparem de seus lábios.

\- Eu também amo você, Draco Malfoy. – o sorriso do grifinório parecia ser capaz de iluminar o mundo todo.

Draco puxou-o para mais perto e o beijou. Tantos dias daquela emoção presa dentro de si, como ele sentira uma falta alucinada daqueles lábios nos seus.

\- Fomos tão idiotas... – Harry disse, entre um beijo e outro, abraçando o sonserino com mais força.

\- Tanto tempo... – Draco concordou, referindo-se aos meses que eles perderam separados.

Os beijos duraram mais alguns minutos, quando finalmente pararam, Draco questionou:

\- Você foi almoçar na casa dos Weasley hoje?

\- Fui. – Harry respondeu, sem compreender onde ele queria chegar.

\- Aquela garota está em Hogwarts, não é? – ficou claro que Draco se referia a Gina, o tom de desprezo acentuava-se em sua voz, fazendo Harry lembrar de quando o menino era mais novo.

\- Sim, na realidade, os pais a trouxeram para casa quando descobriram o que ela fez. – Harry explicou. – Mas quando eu cheguei ela já tinha ido embora. O sr. e a sra. Weasley ficaram muito envergonhados com o comportamento dela...

\- Imagino. – Draco se limitou a dizer. – Ela escreveu para você?

\- Sim. – Harry disse procurando manter a calma, não queria que Draco ficasse com muita raiva. – Acho que ela se deu conta do que fez, me escreveu pedindo desculpas, dizendo que estava errada todo esse tempo e que acha que eu deveria... hã... seguir o meu caminho e ser feliz.

\- Como se você precisasse da permissão dessa garota para alguma coisa. – o sonserino disse, indignado.

\- Não preciso, mas os Weasley são como minha família, Rony é meu melhor amigo. Essa situação com Gina complicava um pouco minha relação com eles. – Harry tentou apaziguar a situação. – Além disso fico mais tranquilo que ela não vá mais aprontar nada.

\- Você a perdoou rápido. – Draco disse, sarcasticamente.

\- Eu não a perdoei Draco, provavelmente vai levar um tempo pra isso. Achei horrível o que ela fez, nunca achei que ela fosse capaz disso. – Harry explicou. – Ela te expôs. Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com você Draco, não sei o que eu faria... Quando aquele patrono de Hermione chegou, fiquei desesperado, aparatei imediatamente, tive tanto medo de não chegar a tempo...

\- Já passou. – o sonserino trouxe o outro para um abraço. – E por um lado, até que foi bom. Achei que eles foram bastante receptivos ao nosso relacionamento no Profeta Diário...

Harry fez uma careta.

\- Odeio essa publicidade. – o menino disse. – Mas de fato, imagino que poderiam fazer uma campanha contrária...

\- Agora que todos já sabem, podemos agir mais livremente. – Draco comentou.

\- Se agirmos como um casal em público, ainda vai haver muito preconceito, você sabe, não sabe? – Harry questionou.

\- Claro que sim, e por você ser quem você é, acho que nunca deixaremos a primeira página. – o sonserino concordou.

\- Como você é animador. – Harry revirou os olhos.

\- Pense pelo lado bom Potter, quem sabe daqui a alguns meses você já não estará presidindo a sociedade de bruxos e bruxas LGBT? – Draco comentou, olhando pra Harry, forçando-se para ficar sério.

Então, os dois caíram na gargalhada. Draco estava genuinamente feliz, como não se sentia há muito tempo. Tudo o que ele sabia é que desejava estar ao lado de Harry enquanto vivesse.

FIM

N.A.: Pessoal, chegamos ao fim, obrigado por acompanharam até aqui. Fiquem de olho, estou preparando novidades, uma nova fic Drarry vem por aí. Abraços.


End file.
